Une Histoire d'Ascenseur
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: Un Jane farceur et qui en pince pour une Lisbon qui refuse de l'admettre le tout à la sauce cynique et exspérante ? Oui, mais c'est dans un ascenseur que ça se passe ! Maintenant complète. Reviews avec réponse dans un futur chapitre ! Merci encore !
1. Pris au piège

_**Une histoire d'ascenseur**_

**Coucou !**

**Je sais vous attendez la suite et fin de la première partie de Rouge Tango, elle arrive, pas de panique ! Mais j'avais besoin d'un break alors voici une « histoire d'ascenseur » …**

**Je me souviens que dans ma fic Rouge Tango tout le monde a adoré la scène de l'ascenseur … Alors c'est dans cette fic complètement décalée disons le proprement que je m'attaque au sujet …**

**Voici donc un Jane exaspérant, une Lisbon assez cynique et exaspérée le tout dans les 3m² d'un ascenseur…**

**Le tout est écrit à la première personne, et je dois dire que je m'éclate dessus !**

**Ne me demandez pas le nombre de chapitre ou quoique ce soit je ne le sais pas moi-même … ça dépendra des reviews en fait et de ce que nous en pensez.**

**Voici donc le premier chapitre ….**

_**Pris au piège **_

Comme d'habitude, Jane était exaspérant. Enfin selon, moi, Teresa Lisbon, Agent du CBI. En fait non. Pas exaspérant. Plutôt horripilant, voir un autre terme mais tous les synonymes de la Terre et dans toutes les langues ne pourraient réellement décrire ce que lui faisait vraiment Jane en me taquinant toutes les trente secondes sur les enquêtes ou on bosse ensemble…

Ah oui j'oubliais de me présenter. Teresa Lisbon. Une vie génialement … banale. Ma mère est morte quant j'avais 12 ans. J'ai presque du élevé mes trois frères toute seule, mon père s'est mis à boire … et pour couronner le tout, seulement deux sur trois ne m'en veulent pas trop de les avoir « éduqué » à ma façon. Bref le troisième me déteste mais je ne m'étendrais pas sur les raisons en question… Vous vous dites que je veux faire du suspense mais non… c'est tout simplement totalement pathétique et inintéressant.

Maintenant devinez comment j'ai atterri au CBI ? Simple. J'étais la meilleure partout. Oui la meilleure (et encore je suis modeste) J'ai donc naturellement pris un poste qui débouche logiquement sur … rien. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant de LE voir apparaître.

Cette petite vie tranquille et rangée (hautement palpitante) fut d'un seul coup prise d'assaut (style ouragan Katerina) par ce type et le cinglé qui voulait le descendre… Il a d'ailleurs tué sa famille… Pas de bol… Non ne croyez pas que je suis insensible au genre humain, loin de là… mais après tout ce temps ici, je trouve ça également … banal…. (Oui je sais d'autres mots existent en ce bas monde mais là c'est celui qui convient alors je sais ça fait répétition mais c'est comme ça)…

Je travaille donc avec Lui … Mais pas seulement car oui, je suis à la tête d'une équipe. Là vous vous dites à cet âge (vous ne le saurez pas mais j'ai moins de quarante ans et plus que vingt cinq…. Ça vous aide non ?), c'est génial. Mais pas tant que ça. Oh bien sur, intérieurement ils me font marrer.

Voyons un peu : Cho. Oui c'est son nom. Il n'a pas de chance. Et encore vous verriez son prénom… Kimbble… Violent quant même. Il a fait parti d'un gang… Et là je me dis que même le nom de son gang doit être une plaisanterie … Bon sinon l'un des meilleurs gars. Toujours stoïque. Ne s'occupe pas des affaires des autres (ancien militaire) et surtout fait un boulot incroyable en tant que baby sitter de Rigsby.

Rigsby : ce gars est un OBNI. Oui un OBNI pas un OVNI. Je sais ce que je dis. Vous arrêtez de regarder Mulder et Scully et vous comprendrez… Bref, c'est donc un Objet Bizarre Non Identifié. Ce type fait le beau gosse, un peu stupide sur les bords mais inexplicablement, c'est pour ça qu'il est bizarre, à réussir à attirer sa collègue de bureau qui elle a un cerveau en bon état de fonctionnement. Van Pelt.

Oui, on peut dire dans ce cas que les contraires s'attirent, et qu'en plus ils s'assemblent. M. Muscles, c'est vrai que c'est pratique pour courir après les petits rigolos et miss j'ai un PC (ou un mac) à la place d'un cerveau fonctionnant à 150% de ces capacités… elle trouve des infos plus vite que son ombre, ou plus rationnellement que ses doigts tapent sur le clavier.

Bref notre équipe est … ba… Non OKayyyyyy je ne le dirais pas …. Mais tout de même.

Mais un jour tout ceci, cette tranquillité, cette routine, allait disparaître pour de bon. Car Jojo venait de nous rejoindre… Si si je vous jure… tout à cause de lui…

Bref malgré l'horreur de tout ceci, nous résolvons des enquêtes de plus en plus complexe bien que l'histoire ne change pas vraiment… C'est seulement la manière dont on les résout qui change.

Oui. Car avec Jane on va souvent voir le proviseur… Enfin le directeur du CBI … Mais son comportement ressemble tellement à un gosse que j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir le proviseur….

Mais voilà, le naufrage du Titanic, la seconde guerre mondiale, Nagasaki, Hiroshima, le succès d'Amélie Poulain ou encore de ce film pourri « bienvenu chez les ch'ti », ne suffirait pas à décrire l'ampleur de la catastrophe du jour…

Voilà ce qui s'est passé :

Ce jour là, j'aurais mieux fait de rester tranquillement chez moi dans mon lit avec mon pot de crème glacé Haggen Dasz. Du moins c'est ce que je suis dit à ce moment précis.

Alors que je remerciais tous les dieux possibles qui existaient – et d'ailleurs même ceux qui seraient créés dans le futur – d'avoir enfin achevé cette fichue enquête qui relevait encore au final d'un mari qui avait trompé sa femme (vachement exceptionnel) et que celui-ci avait tué son amante pour ne pas qu'elle le découvre (complètement stupide), car bien entendu, si il y avait un adultère de prouver pendant le mariage, tout son héritage partait en fumer… d'une banalité à en pleurer (je l'ai encore dit ! Oui mais bon cette fois c'est un nom et pas un adjectif)… surtout que l'homme en question avait eu l'impression que sa femme avait deviné alors qu'en fait, elle n'en savait strictement rien… tout ça à cause d'un pizzaiolo….

Non on ne s'attarde pas sur l'histoire du pizzaiolo …. Pitié….

Patrick Jane m'a déjà assez agacé en voulant savoir quel genre de pizza je préférais durant touuuuuuuuuute la durée de l'enquête….

J'ai toujours rien confirmé d'ailleurs, et je ne suis pas prête à le lui dire !

Et vous savez ce qu'il a fait pour savoir ? Non parce que là quant même. Il a commandé à ce même pizzaiolo de l'enquête une mini pizza à chaque gout possible dans la boutique. Bon vous vous dites venant de Jane, il a commandé genre maximum 15 mini pizza. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat …. Disons même normal pour lui… Il m'a regardé quant il passait la commande… avec son sourire exaspérant, sa petite moue et son regard bleu azur si …. Et sa fossette ….. Oups ! Je m'égare là. Bref il faisait son numéro de pub « sanogyl » au téléphone …. Quant bizarrement il se mit à sourire encore plus… là je commence à vraiment flipper….

Un réflexe stratégique de survie me prend alors que je fais le tour des bureaux des mes collaborateurs qui partent je leur dis au revoir, réalisant qu'il est tard et qu'on est les seuls dans le bâtiment. Je regarde stratégiquement l'horloge murale et sort alors l'option : « j'ai un rendez vous, je dois y aller ».

Bon là c'est sur vous vous dites que je suis lâche… je vais vous dire une chose en retour : m'en fous ! J'ai déjà supporté Patrick Jane toute la semaine là je déclare forfait ….

Vous vous dites également pourquoi je ne peux plus le supporter ? Simple… dans mon égarement de tout à l'heure, ma subite envolée lyrique dans le pur style ado de 17 ans, je trouve Jane… attirant. Ouais, c'est le mot. Agaçant, irritant, gamin, mais aussi intelligent, adorable, craquant, mignon…. Bon bref vous avez compris je vous fais pas un dessin quoi… et au vu de ma non relation avec qui ou quoi que se soit en ce moment et bien c'est tombé sur lui.

Le problème principal, c'est que le don de Mentaliste doit l'avoir averti du trouble le plus total dans lequel je suis plongée jusqu'au cou en ce moment. Et c'est de ça dont je veux m'éloigner …

Je file donc dans mon bureau rapidement c'est-à-dire aussi rapidement que me le permet la décence et la crédibilité que peuvent m'accorder les gens qui m'entourent….Enfin Jane, vu qu'il est le seul encore là. Pour prendre ma veste, mes clés et filer vers l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrent devant moi… Miracle de la technologie ….

Alors que j'arrivais au summum de l'espérance dans ce foutu ascenseur, je n'avais pas réalisé que quelqu'un qui n'était plus au téléphone, me suivait … Et merde …. Jane.

Je me calme. Tente de reprendre contenance et de ne pas le regarder en face…. Je me mets le plus sur le coté de l'ascenseur et attends … ba oui un ascenseur ça descend et ce n'est pas moi qui le pousse ! Bref revenons en à nos moutons…

Je sais qu'il me fixe… On est à quel étage ? Le troisième. Bon Ok. Donc pour descendre au sous sol, ça en fait quatre. C'est là que je réalise que quatre étage c'est long …

Alors que nous passons juste le deuxième et nous dirigeons à une vitesse d'escargot vers le premier, l'ascenseur … se bloque…

C'est ça c'est une blague… une très très mauvaise blague… ça aurait été tordant mais pas dans une situation pareille.

Là Jane me sort un truc que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier de sitôt… : « Je crois qu'on va devoir passer la nuit ensemble Lisbon…. »

Et là un choc. Non pas possible. Je viens de buguer. Elle est ou la caméra cachée hein ?

Bon respire. Que dois-je faire ? Simple. Option 1 : le bouton d'alerte de l'ascenseur. Merde. Faut passer devant Jane. Bon ce n'est pas le grand méchant loup et je ne suis pas le petit chaperon rouge…

Je m'entends dire : « Voyons, tu sais qu'il y a bouton d'urgence dans l'ascenseur ? » Genre je parle à un bêta, en détachant bien les mots.

Et pour une raison incompréhensible, il remet son sourire sur son visage et me regarde en me répondant sur le même ton : « Désolée, très chère, mais vois tu le bouton sert uniquement à appeler les agents de garde mais à l'heure qu'il est, c'est-à-dire 23h38 exactement, ils ne sont plus de service et demain, on est dimanche …donc … Ah oui et pour le cas ou … Ton portable ne passe pas et le mien non plus, il n'y a plus personne à cette heure dans le service donc … »

Donc je viens de réaliser que je suis coincée avec Patrick Jane dans un ascenseur pendant minimum une journée et demi …. Et ce n'est pas tout… son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il enlève sa veste, et s'assoit tranquillement par terre…me dévoilant au passage un corps…. Non je ne pense pas à ça….

« Dis moi, j'espère que ton rendez vous t'attendra … enfin je ne connais pas de monde qui ai beaucoup de rendez vous à minuit mis à part Cendrillon …. » fit il détaché en fermant les yeux…

OK. Moi aussi je m'écroule mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je viens de me rendre ridicule devant mes collègues, devant Jane et devant moi-même….

« Allons ce n'est pas si catastrophique, tu vas passer ton dimanche avec moi pour seule compagnie dans environ 3m²… il y a pire non ? Quoique j'aurais préféré une chambre 4 étoiles avec un room service… »

Je suis passée en mode cramoisie, interloquée et tout un tas de pensées interdites au moins de 18 ans viennent de passer dans mon cerveau… J'ai chaud d'un seul coup …

Et là un seul mot me vient pour décrire la situation dans laquelle je suis : MERDE !

_**Fini pour cette fois et on laisse une review histoire de me dire si ça plait ?**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Mione.**_


	2. Cohabitation forcée

_**Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation forcée**_

**Je viens de me rendre compte d'avoir oublié un point essentiel : je rectifie (vous pouvez sauter la ligne suivante)**

**Disclamer : La série Mentalist créée par Bruce Geller ne m'appartient pas de même que ces personnages. Tout ce qui n'est pas dans la série est de ma création et ce n'est pas à but lucratif …..**

**Bon maintenant les reviews**

**D'après ce que je voie ça a plu ! Oui j'avais besoin de ça avant de reprendre Rouge Tango, je veux vous faire un beau final et j'étais tellement sur les nerfs hier que je me suis défoulée là-dessus …. Pas du tout prévu au programme mais la voici ….**

**Bien alors voici les réponses, tradition exige :**

**Crange123 ****: Merci beaucoup Pour Rouge Tango et pour cette fiction ! Oui l'histoire de l'ascenseur ayant pas mal « déchainé » les passions et bien en voici une dans un ascenseur … Le petit tête à tête forcé ….**

**Alexia ****: Merci beaucoup ! et voici la suite**

**Allison71230 :**** Juste pour toi ! J'avoue tu m'as donné l'idée donc je la développe. Par contre ton cadeau de noël a un peu d'avance et n'est pas très emballé… Désolée lol. Mais non Lisbon n'est pas méchante juste blasée, ne t'en fais pas… je ne vais pas tué ton perso préférée lol …. Bisous et merci !**

**Elywinn :**** Comment vas-tu ? Bon tu as adoré donc ça me va ma foi ! Lol Modestie le retour, Avoue quant même qu'ils ont servi Cho les auteurs sérieux …. Et puis que quant tu vois l'équipe il y a des moments …. Donc j'ai choisi ce parti pour cette fiction …. Voilà ! Merci beaucoup et bisous**

**Luciole ****: Merci beaucoup la miss ! Oui enfin l'ascenseur …. Vous en rêviez je l'ai fait ! Allez la suite après la fin des reviews et tant mieux si tu as adoré !**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Ah tu verras ! Mais je m'éclate à l'écrire j'espère que ça vous plaît autant ! Bisous et merci pour ta review la miss !**

_**Cohabitation forcée…**_

Y a-t-il un mot plus fort que désespérée ? Non, oui… parce que là je touche le fond et je continue de creuser… Enfin faudrait pas que je creuse trop non plus je risque de tomber dans la cage d'ascenseur …. Bref après cet instant d'humour pas drôle du tout (au moins du quarantième degré) je me dis que le suicide est une option envisageable… Comment vais-je réussir à passer une journée et demie avec Jane dans 3m² ?

Première chose à faire en sortant d'ici : tuer celui qui n'a pas fait la maintenance de l'ascenseur…Mais de préférence en le torturant d'abord…Enfin si je sors d'ici vivante… un tabouret et une corde c'est dispo dans le coin ? Non … pffffffffffff…. Même le suicide est impossible et inenvisageable…. Génial ….

Bon sinon voilà où nous en sommes : Je suis du coté gauche enfin de mon point de vue et lui du coté droit de l'ascenseur ce qui nous laisse 1,5m² chacun … Oui cet espace vital est important pour moi. Je dois respirer et surtout me tenir éloigné de lui …

D'ailleurs le « lui » en question ne bouge pas… Vous croyez que c'est le moment de lui dire que je suis claustrophobe ? Parce que je commence mine de rien à faire de l'hyperventilation là… D'ailleurs ça doit l'intriguer ce que je fais car il ouvre les yeux et me regarde (enfin !)….

« Lisbon, tu vas bien ? » interroge-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

C'est quoi cette question débile qu'on pose toujours aux gens quant justement ils ne vont pas bien ? Vous êtes vous déjà rendu compte de cette réaction complètement idiote ?

Bien sur que je vais bien, triple buse, c'est pour ça que je mets un peu d'animation en faisant une fausse crise d'angoisse pour justement t'inquiéter et que tu me demandes si ça va… Non mais quel crétin par moment …

Et moi avec un sourire forcée en tentant de me contrôler, et avec une mauvaise foi totale je lui réponds dans un sourire qui se veut convaincant mais qui ressemble plus à une grimace :

« Je me fais juste une petite crise d'angoisse due à ma claustro vois tu ? Mais bon … Mis à part le fait que dans un accès de violence je risque de te tuer pour sortir de là ou que mon hyperventilation me cause la mort, alors effectivement tout va bien… »

J'ai pas pu faire moins sarcastique. Je déteste montrée mes faiblesses ça passe donc mieux avec un peu d'humour et Jane retrouve le caractère de la Lisbon qu'il connaît.

Il se rapproche de moi… Danger, un ennemi entre dans mon espace vital ! Oh non… Par pitié …

Il me regarde, se met à genoux devant moi, puis dit tranquillement :

« Tu veux que je t'hypnotise ? Tu irais mieux, tu n'aurais plus peur … »

Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il la fait une fois durant une enquête qu'il va le refaire ! Qui sait ce qu'il apprendrait ? Genre que je suis attirée par lui plus que Winnie par un pot de miel ? Okay pourquoi cette comparaison ? J'en sais rien moi-même … j'ai l'impression que le pot de miel en question c'est moi en ce moment et que Winnie l'ourson va essayer d'ouvrir justement ce que le pot contient … Très mauvais tout ça …

« Ecoute non, ça ira… Je pense que je vais réussir à me contrôler… »

« Ne sois pas stupide, promis je ne demanderais rien d'embarrassant ! A moins que tu es quelque chose à cacher me concernant ? »

Et re-merde ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai… Je pique de nouveau un fard… Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur moi en ce moment ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai oublié quoi ? Ma prière du soir ? Remercier le traiteur chinois ? Non sérieux je ne vois pas …. Bon je fais quoi maintenant ?

Voyons si je dis oui : j'ai plus peur, je passe pour une fille rationnelle et courageuse mais ça impliquerait que je lui fasse confiance…

SI je dis non : J'ai toujours peur, je passe pour une fille complètement dingue MAIS et ça a son importance il ne saura rien de moi j'en ai la garantie…

Pendant mon débat intérieur, je me sens d'un coup toute bizarre… Normal, ce crétin de Jane vient de mettre sa main sur mon épaule… et c'est reparti je rougis à nouveau… Je vais finir par faire concurrence aux autres tomates du marchand si je continue comme ça.

Je le regarde donc. Dans les yeux. Mauvais plan. Il me parle. Sa voix m'apaise, je me sens détendue, calme… ça fait si longtemps… La voix me somme de me reposer, de partir là ou je veux être.

Je me retrouve alors tranquillement … dans cet ascenseur (Non mais c'est une blague ?) moi j'aurais plutôt dis une plage, des cocotiers, des palmiers mais non… Et en plus devinez qui est là…. Jane et on n'est pas vraiment éloigné l'un de l'autre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …. S'il vous plait faites que je ne lâche pas un gémissement ou autre chose de ce style… Il va en entendre parler à mon réveil de sa séance d'hypnose celui là !

Là il commence à me dire de ne plus avoir peur et bla bla bla bla. Je me rends compte que ça marche. En même temps, mon rêve donne une toute nouvelle vision des ascenseurs que je n'avais pas forcément avant non plus …

Il me pose une question. Je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle. Je réponds machinalement. Puis d'un coup le rêve s'arrête et boum. Retour dans un ascenseur, toujours avec Jane… mais en plus habiller dirons nous.

Je suis énervée, frustrée mais au moins je n'ai plus peur… Mais surtout je suis en colère. Il s'éloigne de moi avec son sourire tellement… tellement … Bref vous m'avez compris …. Il se réinstalle tranquillent les jambes pliées et les bras sur les genoux surélevés.

« Non mais t'es définitivement malade. Je ne t'avais pas autorisé à m'hypnotiser ! De quel droit tu oses faire ça ? »

Il sourit encore plus…. Je vais le tuer lui faire ravaler son sourire par un baiser… Euh par un coup de poing ! Oui oui un coup de poing (et merde tu dérailles Lisbon …)

« Allons. Calmes toi… Tu étais tellement détendu tout à l'heure … je ne sais pas exactement à quoi tu pensais mais ça a guéri ta phobie en tout cas… tu n'es pas mieux comme ça ? Et puis avoues qu'après ce que tu m'a avoué enfin … je pensais que ça ne te ferais rien Non ? »

Quoi ? Quoi ? J'ai avoué quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Non Non Non ! Il m'a demandé quoi… Panique totale … AU secours ! Quelqu'un n'importe qui !

Au bout de 5 minutes de panique totale ou je suis totalement plongée dans le chaos, je me rends enfin compte … qu'il se moque de moi et qu'il rigole…

Je lance alors un méchant :

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » Mauvaise foi totale encore… et bien pas nouveau mais m'en fous !

« Allons Lizzy, (énorme grimace de ma part !) Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une petite chose insignifiante mais le fait que tu bloques là-dessus ne veut dire qu'une seule chose… »

Reblocage …. Je HAIS Jane ! Je suis encore tombée dans le panneau… Non j'en ai marre …. Vous croyez qu'en faisant un cours circuit je peux m'électrocuter ? A défaut d'une corde….

« Je t'ai demandé les composants de ta pizza préférée… Mais je m'étonne que tu es les mêmes goûts que moi en la matière …. »

Non il ne s'en étonnait pas… ça se voyait… Oui parce que durant cette enquête avec notre cher pizzaiolo, il a mangé une pizza et moi aussi forcément… et bien entendu alors que je mangeais, il a passé son doigt sur ma bouche à cause d'un restant de sauce tomate … et du coup, ça m'a tellement fait une sensation étrange, que cette pizza est désormais associée à Jane donc elle est devenue ma pizza préférée (Oui c'est compliquée en même temps c'est MA vie, Mon travail et MES emmerdes mais surtout Mon irrationalité vis-à-vis de lui …) et ce margé le fait que je déteste royalement l'ananas sur les pizzas et qu'il le sait…

Je me sens très légèrement (Bon disons le carrément : complètement) prise au piège… Etablissons quelques règles de survie… je propose il acquiesce sinon je le tue et là je pourrais respirer normalement.

« Bon écoute, Jane, on va passer environ une journée minimum là dedans. Alors mettons les choses au point… »

« Tu préfères quel coté ? »

« Euhhhhhh je te demande pardon ? » (Totalement larguée)

« Oui d'habitude tu dors du coté gauche ou du coté droit ? »

« Euhhh gauche » (mais putain – désolée – pourquoi il parle de ça maintenant ici avec toutes les pensées incohérentes qui me viennent à l'esprit ?)

« Moi aussi. Je peux venir te rejoindre de ton coté ? Je n'aime pas être de l'autre… en plus on pourra allongés nos jambes sans se gêner. Lisbon ? Lisbon ? »

Il me regarde avec inquiétude. Mon cerveau a disjoncté. Trop d'infos d'un coup. Reprenons :

il me demande de quel coté je dors après avoir parlé d'une suite dans un 4 étoiles avec room service avec moi…

Je sais désormais qu'il dort du coté gauche

il veut venir de mon coté

je serais à environ un maximum de 30 centimètres de lui

Je fais quoi …. Bon remise des plombs en route après assimilation des données.

« Non ça … hum… ne me dérange absolument pas … » (menteuse ….)

Je suis mal, mais très mal… comment je vais gérer ça … pourquoi j'ai pas dit à droite ? C'est une chance sur deux et je trouve le moyen de tout foutre en l'air ! Non mais Lisbon t'es grave ou quoi ?

Ni une ni deux je le vois content se dirigeant vers moi. Je me décale pour lui faire de la place. Il s'installe, mais c'est un peu plus étroit que prévu … il est donc à beaucoup moins de distance de moi, et une tension électrique s'installe entre nous… Enfin moi je la sens mais lui on sait jamais à quoi il pense …

Mama Mia … son parfum … Et sa boucle de cheveux en bas de la nuque …. Non Lisbon… On se calme et on pense à …Cho. Oh miracle ! Ça marche ! Pfffffiou pas passé loin …

Elle regardait l'heure… Minuit … Encore plus de 24h avec lui… elle allait devenir dingue… Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper … n'importe quoi …

Idée du siècle :

« On fait un jeu ? »

Il la regarde souriant… peut être pas l'idée du siècle en fait …. Il va proposer quoi ?

« Un action ou vérité ça te tente ? »

Un fait vient d'être mis en lumière : je suis vraiment la reine des idiotes, plus aucun doute possible….

**Prochain chapitre bientôt ! Laissez une petite review et le prochain sera « Action ou Vérité » entre Jane et Lisbon ! ça promet !**

**Bisous tout le monde **

**Mione.**


	3. Action ou Verité ?

_**Chapitre 3 : Action ou Vérité ?**_

**Bon qui n'a pas joué à ce jeu au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Qui ne s'est jamais pris la honte en donnant une réponse ? Qui n'a jamais menti à ce jeu ? Qui n'a jamais eu l'action embrasse machin sur la bouche ou la vérité t'es amoureuse de qui dans la classe ?...**

**Ce jeu est à la fois horripilant et excitant car si vous vous dévoilez au moins vous avez la satisfaction de pouvoir vous venger quelques secondes plus tard…**

**Voici donc Ma version de « Action ou Vérité » version Jane et Lisbon …Le tout coincé dans un ascenseur sans aucune échappatoire …**

**Il devrait le faire dans la série, on aurait une belle partie de fou rire honnêtement …**

**Alors ? Action… ou Vérité ? A vous de choisir …**

**Bien Réponses aux reviews :**

**Allison71230 :**** Allison c'est ma copine à moi ! (désolée le soleil a du me taper sur la tête lol) Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas pour la logistique … Tu connais Jane non ? lol Bisous**

**Ponou :**** C'est quant la suite de la traduction dis ? Bon j'espère que tu seras pas dessus par un action ou vérité assez spéciale ! Bisous ! et Merci !**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Oui la suite avec un action ou vérité ! Merci ! Oui Rouge Tango arrive lundi si tout va bien ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je veux juste que la fin soit parfaite … Bisous !**

**Elywinn :**** En fait winnie est ressorti de trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin en fait j'ai eu un texto d'un ami qu'on surnomme Winnie et voila …. Comme quoi ça tient pas à grand-chose … lol Bisous et merci !**

**Crangel23 :**** Et voici la suite j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ! Bisous et merci !**

**Izarra :**** Idem ici merci et bisous ! Voici la suite !**

_**Action ou vérité ?**_

Voyant ma réaction assez assimilable à celle d'un ours mal léché n'ayant rien eu à se mettre sous la dent depuis au moins deux jours, il a compris que je n'étais pas forcément emballée mais bon … j'ai quant même proposé l'idée … à moi d'assumer maintenant …. (Une prière pour moi ?)

« Bon, j'ai eu l'idée faut que j'assume non ? »

On aurait dit un gosse ayant reçu un gros morceau de gâteau, enfin en l'occurrence le gâteau … c'était moi… Moins cool là déjà… Bon préparation suprême à répondre aux questions tordues qui vont m'être posées… et moi je lui pose quoi comme question ? Je pense me rendre enfin compte que ce jeu est un enfer … tant pour les questions à poser (certaines réponses ne veulent pas être entendues), que pour les questions auxquelles il faut répondre (et qu'on ne veut pas que les autres entendent…)

« Alors Lisbon, je commence ou tu commences ? »

Lequel est le moins pire des deux ? Ah j'ai une idée, prions pour qu'il dise « Action »

« Très bien, Jane : Action ou Vérité ? »

Allez dit Action ! Mais punaise tu vas dire ce mot oui ou non ? Ne dis pas …

« Vérité » ( !)

Je suis sure qu'il a lu sur mon visage ! Bon réfléchis Lisbon… Que veux-tu savoir ? Et là sans savoir d'où ça sort car là je pense que vous aurez tous compris que c'est indépendant de ma volonté, je lui demande à mon grand étonnement et à ma grand épouvante :

« Quel est la marque de ton parfum ? » (Putain mais que fait mon cerveau en ce moment ?)

Oh mon dieu ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Mais pourquoi je me ridiculise tout le temps comme ça avec lui ? C'est prouvé scientifiquement que quant je suis seule avec Patrick Jane ça doit toujours être comme ça ? Bon pour ma défense tout de même sachez qu'il a fait un mouvement (délibéré ?) et que son parfum est revenu en bouffée vers moi …

Et là le plus sérieusement du monde il me répond :

« Je ne mets pas de parfum, Lisbon… c'est naturel. » (Modestie, il connaît non ?)

Déjà que j'ai (encore) la honte de ma vie … Attends il n'a pas éclaté de rire, ou fait son sourire « pub pour dentifrice », Pourquoi ? Et comme une gourde je pose la question …

« Pourquoi ? » (Oui dans ma tête au départ il est mentaliste, pas télépathe…)

Là en revanche, j'ai le droit à un grand sourire …

« Une question à la fois Lisbon… A mon tour… Action ou vérité ? »

Je réfléchis à vitesse grand V mais voilà lui étant à coté de moi mon cerveau connaît des ratés. Genre comme sur un pc, « une erreur s'est produite inopinément » que je hais ce message… Ou mieux il y a le fameux « error fatal » là ça va mal… Mais bon on en est encore au premier stade, c'est récupérable.

Je sors enfin un « Vérité » comme si on m'arrachait le plus grand secret de l'humanité (vous voyez lequel bien sur non ? Mais si voyons … Allez faites un effort … Complot du gouvernement ou extra terrestre ? La fameuse question que se pose Mulder et nous également d'ailleurs … Mais bon c'est moins vital depuis qu'on sait qu'il est enfin avec Scully)

Jane me regarde de nouveau bizarrement … je m'attends à tout …

« Sérieusement tu crois que Mulder voulait sortir avec Scully dès le départ dans X files ? » …

Sauf à ça ….. D'abord comment il sait que je regarde … Non mais c'est vrai ça ? Je ne fais que consulter les blogs et tout sur le sujet, je ne loupe jamais un épisode ou je l'enregistre … Bon d'accord, mon sac de sport marqué « I Believe » dessus n'est pas super discret non plus…

« Et bien, je ne sais pas trop en fait… » et là je réalise qu'il se moque de moi, et il éclate de rire.

Encore un choc… Jane qui éclate de rire … c'est … bizarre … et puis inexplicablement (en fait sans que je comprenne) moi aussi je me mets rire et là (sans le vouloir mais un peu quant même) on se rapproche et on se tient l'un et l'autre … et on cesse de rire brusquement.

10 micro secondes plus tard, je pique un fard (pour les incultes non je ne vole pas un phare … parce que d'abord le phare il est à On, Phar – a – on Bon Ok je sors …..) ensuite 15 nano secondes après je me retire doucement de son bras autour de mes épaules (Oh my God j'ai adoré…) Enfin 20 picosecondes après je suis méga gênée et enfin je regrette de ne plus être dans ses bras …

« Bon c'est quoi la vraie question Jane ? » (Changement de sujet rapide)

Il me regarde pensivement… toute trace de moquerie ou d'espièglerie disparaît de son visage… c'est comme ça qu'est le vrai Jane. Celui que j'… Non je le dis pas… vous le répéteriez … Vous êtes capable de me le faire à la Disney … « Non, Non jamais je n'avouerai Non Non » et ba moi non plus ! Na… (Qui fait l'enfant ? Ok c'est moi là…) Mais si il continue comme ça je vais tomber dans ses bras …

« La vraie question … Que penses tu de moi Lisbon ? »

Les choses sérieuses commencent et je suis passablement déroutée par la question pendant quelques secondes. Je ne suis plus la Lisbon cynique ou autre mais juste moi. Je soupire et répond à sa question totalement franchement… enfin presque.

« Tu … hum… tu es un gamin la plupart du temps. Tu t'amuses à me mettre hors de moi. Tu es toujours bizarre, à un coportement à la limite du raisonnable, tu pousses les gens hors de leur limites… J'ai toujours l'impression d'être la méchante à tes cotés. Quant tu vois les familles des victimes, tu es presque insolent, déroutant et l'instant d'après tu te métamorphoses. Tu fais tes coups dans ton coin, sans penser aux autres la plupart du temps ni aux conséquences, et quoi qu'il arrive tu t'en sors toujours… »

Il allait dire quelque chose mais je suis bien partie, je l'arrête d'un geste.

« Laisse-moi continuer. Ça c'est le coté qu'on voit le plus de toi, mais … Comment dire ? Je connais aussi celui que tu es vraiment. Tu es triste, tu te sens coupable, et si tu fais ça c'est pour ne que les autres voient à quel point tu es vulnérable. Tu ne veux pas que les autres s'apitoient sur ton sort et tu t'en veux de ton passé, pas seulement au sujet du meurtre de ta famille mais aussi de ton « métier » et si aujourd'hui tu es là, c'est à la fois pour John Le Rouge et pour te repentir… Enfin, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne suis pas prête de le redire Jane, alors t'as intérêt à ne pas l'oublier : j'ai confiance en toi, Jane et … je t'estime … beaucoup… »

Bon on stoppe là la confession car sinon je vais finir par en dire plus que je ne le veux…

Je n'avais pas regardé Jane pendant toute ma confession… Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'on était coincée et je me plaisais (déjà) à lui dire ça … Je vous dis pas dans 8h voir dans 15 heures… là je lui avoue carrément tout …

Je vois qu'il ne sait pas trop comment prendre tout ce que je lui ai dit … D'ailleurs je me demande si je n'en ai pas trop dit… Je me sens de plus en plus gênée et ma claustro revient au galop… J'ai besoin d'air de respirer… je m'écarte en enlève ma veste brusquement… et lui donne un coup au passage … Bon je m'excuse pas c'est de SA faute à lui…

Il revient sur terre, enfin dans l'ascenseur…

« Lisbon, tu te trompes sur un point … j'accorde beaucoup plus d'importance à la capture de John Le Rouge que tu ne crois… Mais pour le reste, tu as visé assez juste…et … Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ? Lisbon ? Hey ? Lisbon ? »

Oh lalalalala, non ça ne va pas… mais alors pas du tout…. Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement… il me fait de l'air avec une feuille de papier et … me prend dans ses bras… Peut être pas le meilleur traitement mais bon … il fait ce qu'il peut (ce que j'apprécie tout de même…)

Il me garde (dans ses bras …..) pendant quelques minutes ou je me calme enfin … et je tente un peu d'humour…

« T'en fais pas, tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça… »

« Ce ne serait pas à moi de te dire de pas t'en faire ? Bois un peu d'eau… »

Je bois … il a trouvé la bouteille dans mon sac « I Believe ». Attendez : il a fouillé dans mes affaires ? Bon c'est pour la bonne cause… il me prend ma serviette (de toilette ! pas d'autre chose …. Bande de pervers) et l'humidifie la mettant sur mon front. Ça fait un bien fou…

« Lisbon, pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure (on est vraiment obligé d'en reparler ?) Je voudrais te … remercier … ça me touche vraiment … énormément…. »

Grand moment de gêne… On se mure dans nos silences respectifs … Puis pour alléger l'atmosphère de la légèreté d'un troupeau d'éléphants, je balance avec un léger sourire :

« Action ou vérité ? »

Il me regarde pensivement et me dis : « Vérité »

Et là je vais faire dans l'originalité mesdemoiselles et messieurs (s'il y en a) : « Et toi, tu penses quoi de moi ? »

Je ne tomberais pas plus bas je suis déjà dans ses bras, d'ailleurs on doit former un couple bizarre comme ça… Je suis allongée contre lui, il a les jambes sur le coté, je suis contre son torse, la tête au creux de ses bras et mes jambes sont à coté des siennes. L'un de ses bras tient la serviette humide, et l'autre me tient une main… Je me rends compte qu'à ce stade, je me fiche de tout, de toute façon je suis trop paumée pour comprendre quoi que se soit alors … Je profite du moment et Carpe Diem !

Pensivement, il me répond avec un sourire sincère … (je ne craque pas, je ne craque pas, je ne craque pas)

« Voyons voir. Tu es une femme intelligente, douée, passionnée sans nul doute mais tu as de gros problèmes pour comprendre les autres et affronter tes sentiments. Tu te caches derrière les autres mais tu sais comment les aborder. Ça se voit avec les familles des victimes… Tu adores tes deux frères mais tu veux aussi conserver une certaine distance pour ne pas qu'il voit combien tu es seule. Tu ne veux personne près de toi car tu as du mal à faire confiance. La faute de ton père probablement… tu as peur d'être blessé et tu ne sais pas comment gérer tout ceci… tu as aussi des doutes sur toi-même et tant que tu verras ton image ainsi, tu ne pourras pas être avec quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi ta relation avec Bosco te convenait. Il était inaccessible et cela t'arrangeait en fait. Tu ne t'engageais pas tout en ayant le sentiment d'avoir une bonne excuse. Mais je vais te dire une chose, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, parce que moi aussi on va dire que … j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi…

Bon voilà je suis sous le choc. Je sais c'est pas nouveau. Mais ce qui est nouveau c'est que des larmes coulent sur mes joues… Il a visé trop juste et ça fait mal… mais ça fait du bien en même temps. Je n'aime pas me sentir vulnérable et dépendre de quelqu'un c'est vrai. J'ai peur, je suis terrifiée …

Il ne dit rien et essuie mes larmes… Au bout d'un moment ? Je m'écarte de lui et m'en vais de l'autre coté de l'ascenseur. Il m'a fait du mal malgré tout. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi sévère dans mon jugement mais je me trompe peut être encore une fois…

J'ai besoin de respirer. Il comprend enfin je pense ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais pourquoi il comprend tout lui ? non mais c'est vrai ? Bon je me calme. Faut que je digère…

Alors que je suis au final du coté droit … il se tourne vers moi et me sors :

« Un cluedo, un ni oui ni non ou un poker ? »

Et là j'éclate de rire comme une démente …

**A Bientôt pour la suite !**

**Mione**


	4. Coup de Chaud et StripPoker

**Chapitre 4 : Coup de chaud et strip-poker **

**Déjà le chapitre 4 … le temps passe… Bon comme le dit mon titre coup de chaud et strip poker laisse présager … une partie de poker entre Jane et Lisbon mais pas n'importe laquelle….**

**Vous allez d'ailleurs trouver dans ce chapitre un acteur que nous connaissons tous mais qui ne touche rien…. Et pourtant dans chaque épisode il est là. **

**Je suis sure que peu de monde comprend… je vous le dirais à la fin du chapitre au pire. **

**Bien resituons la scène : Jane et Lisbon déjà 3heures dans un ascenseur … pris au piège, personnes pour les aider… Que font-ils pour passer le temps ? Ils jouent et voilà la prochaine étape …. ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Crangel23 ****: Merci beaucoup celui-ci aussi devrait te plaire ! un ptit poker à la sauce Jane …. Je ne t'en dis pas plus….**

**Allison71230 ****: et oui tu es toujours fidèle au poste ! Oui ils ont même du thé et des gâteaux… je suis pas si sadique que ça … lol**

**Bisous et merci**

**Izarra :**** Tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit non plus dans ce cas désolée pour tes insomnies … lol Bisous et merci **

**Claire (1)**** : Non t'as réussi à me retrouver ! Bon arrête de regarder téléshopping maintenant stp …. Sinon je te mets devant le destin de lisa ! Lolllllllllllll Merci !**

**Claire (2)**** : Non je n'ai pas oublié Rouge Tango je l'ai même fini mais je ne poste pas tout en même temps… Sinon maintenant je signe Mione-Christie (demande à Fascinatemyself tu comprendras)**

**Claire (3)**** : J'avoue (lol) je n'ai jamais regardé Hercule mais une amie m'a passé la chanson et ça m'a fait marrer. Donc voilà je l'ai mis dans la fic. Bon dis moi as-tu deviné la guest star de chaque épisode ? car elle était là … Je te laisse le 50 : 50 ou le vote du public lolllllllll encore merci de tes reviews mon inspectrice en chef ! Bisous**

**Sweetylove30 ****: Bien entendu ! hahahahhahahaha pour le moment on y va en douceur et là ça se corse un peu bien entendu …. C'est quant ton anniversaire exactement ? Bisous et merci !**

_**Coup de chaud et strip-poker**_

Après m'être enfin calmée, mes nerfs sont vraiment mis à rude épreuve en ce moment, je finis par me ressaisir et réfléchir (sérieusement) à la question.

Voyons, Cluedo pour plus tard je pense, on y joue grandeur nature tous les jours en plus… après ni oui ni non, trop dangereux, je répondrais trop vite et il en déduirait des choses … Bon ba poker…

« Poker ! » je sors ceci toute fière de moi.

Comme une gourde je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait un sac avec lui style le « nécessaire de survie de Patrick Jane en cas de panne dans les ascenseurs »… Je le regarde avec un air proche de la commisération. Il sort, tenez vous bien : un thermos de thé et deux tasses…

Vous connaissez la goutte manga qui traduit l'incrédulité et la gêne… Je crois que si j'étais là dedans j'en aurais environ 4 ou 5 en même temps….

Manquerait plus que les petits gâteaux…. A croire qu'il a suivi ma pensée car il en sort un paquet… et là me disant que je lui sortirais bien une réflexion bizarre, de mon crue, mon ventre me trahit méchamment en poussant un grognement atroce… j'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi… alors…

Jane me fait son sourire en coin super amusé. C'est fou comme un paquet de biscuit et une tasse de thé peuvent détendre l'atmosphère…

D'ailleurs je lui demande vaguement mais en sachant que la réponse sera surement négative :

« T'aurais pas du café dans ta trousse de secours British ? »

« Désolée Lizzy, (re grimace de ma part non mais c'est quoi cette idée de surnom idiote et moche en plus, ça me rappelle mon ex…) mais comme tu l'as fait remarqué c'est « british »…

A question idiote ….

Je pique un gâteau et tente de boire un peu de thé… j'ai l'impression de m'élancer du plongeoir de 4 m de haut, tandis que Jane sourit de plus en plus… mes lèvres sont sur le bord de la tasse, je me demande toujours si je saute, euh non bois, ma lèvre supérieur rentre en contact avec le liquide en question, et là je bois la tasse ! Quelle blagueeeeeeeeeeeeuhhhhhhh (hyper tordant non ? Bon Ok ça va ça va mais rester avec Jane dans un ascenseur seul dans une atmosphère très chaude et vous m'en direz des nouvelles- c'est juste une question élémentaire de survie hein mon cher Watson Ok Ok ça va je m'arrête) ! Non j'en bois une gorgée et ça me suffit ya quoi la dedans ? on dirait … je sais pas ? Je n'arrive même pas identifier pourtant ça me rappelle quelque chose…

« Tu mets quoi comme parfum Lisbon ? » Bienvenue dans le hit parade des questions bizarre et avec nous Jerry Springer, le plus connu des escrocs euh non des psychologues de la TV réalité….

« Tu mets bien vanille et fruits rouges non ? » euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh je dois lui demander s'il m'a senti ? Parce que là franchement….

« C'est mon shampooing et mon gel douche … Puis cette quoi cette quest… ? »

La lumière vient de s'allumer dans mon esprit ….. Miracle…. (Maintenant c'est l'ampoule manga) le thé à le gout de mon gel douche et de mon shampooing… huuuuuuuummmmmmm vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas un psychopathe Jane ? Parce que là j'ai un doute quant même…

« Je plaisante Lisbon. C'est une simple coïncidence. Il ne restait que ça à la cuisine … » Mouais on va dire ça… je suis pas rassurée quant même. Mais bon…

« Bon cette partie de poker ? » fis-je en prenant un gâteau (Oui j'ai faim et j'ai pas un gramme à perdre donc bon pour une fois…)

« Tu connais les règles je suppose ? Texas hold'hem ça te va ? »

« Oui ça me va. Mais on parie quoi ? j'ai rien sur moi…. » La je me rends compte que cela peut être compris dans tous les sens et en voyant son visage je comprends très vite ou il veut en venir…

« Tu ne comptes pas faire un strip-poker tout de même ? »

« Allons Lisbon, avec la quantité de vêtement que l'on a entre les chaussures, les vestes et compagnie et la chaleur ici on va finir par crever… on s'arrête avant l'indécent promis et après … on mettra autre chose en jeu… »

« Tu pourrais définir le 'autre chose' ? »

« Bien disons que tu dines avec moi, ou toute autre chose que je voudrais… et toi que voudrais tu ? »

Il ne vaut mieux pas dire la vérité dans certains cas, et là s'en est un !

« Une semaine sans me faire de réflexions idiotes et pendant laquelle tu me sers mon café matin, midi et soir. »

« Pari tenu »

Voici comment la partie de poker a donc commencée… Oui car Jane avait aussi un paquet de carte sur lui …

Donc nous y voilà. Mais sur ce coup là je ne suis pas encore très futée… quant je vous dit que lorsque je suis auprès de Jane mon cerveau a des ratés … Jouer au poker avec un mentaliste… on pourrait dire qu'en étant près de Jane j'ai retenu quelque chose mais non… Je suis encore et toujours aussi bête. Bien essayons tout de même de gagner.

A chaque tour on mise des fringues, genre une veste une chaussette, des diners, des semaines à faire la vaisselle et ainsi de suite. Nous finissons de jouer au bout de deux heures de suspense interminable, nous sommes presque égalité ce qui ne manque pas de m'étonner.

Il n'a plus ni chaussette, ni chaussure, ni veste ni veston, ni ceinture. Pareil pour moi sauf que moi c'est une chemise et que j'ai un débardeur en dessous. Donc tout va bien.

Je regarde ma main. Un brelan de six. Assez génial mais pas dément non plus. D'autant plus que la turn et la river ne sont pas encore sortie. Ne crions pas victoire. Jane regarde attentivement le flop.

« Si on augmentait les paris ? Tu m'accordes environ 2 semaines de sorties avec toi comme cinéma, week end, et autres tandis que je t'accorde deux semaines de tranquillité à te servir ton café ? »

C'est tentant … très tentant… Je dis oui.

On découvre le la Turn. Dame de cœur. Zut. Mes deux autres cartes sont un 7 et un Valet…

« On augmente encore les paris ? On passe à trois semaines ? »

Je ne dois pas hésiter … « Ok »

Enfin la dernière carte : la river. Un valet ! J'ai un fool ! Je suis sure de gagner.

« Un mois ? »

« Un mois, Jane. »

Bien l'heure de vérité a sonné…

« On augmente encore les paris ? Donc un mois, et le droit de poser 3 questions à la personne qui est obligée de répondre qu'importe les questions… cela te va ? »

La tension augmentait clairement… plus aucun de nous ne rigolait ou ne plaisantait… je préférerais réfléchir…. Non il me fait douter surement…. Quoique…

« Lisbon ? »

« J…. Je suis ! »

« Bien découvrons nos jeux en ce cas… »

J'ai très mais très très chaud là … je pose mes cartes et annonce d'une voix que je veux ferme et assez triomphante somme toute :

« Fool aux six par les valets »

Jane ne fait aucun geste, aucun signe… Non mais ce n'est pas vrai j'ai gagné oui ou non ? Allez dis moi dis moi ! Je veux savoir…..

« Carré de dames »

Et là il me regarde avec un grand sourire ….. Je vais devoir sortir avec Jane pendant un mois entier et en plus répondre à trois questions totalement indiscrètes sur ma vie…

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN …. Comment je vais faire ? Je dois faire une tête de six pieds de long car Jane me demande enfin je crois si je suis opérationnelle pour un marathon cinéma, théâtre, week end à Paris, restaurant… attendez il a bien dit week end à Paris là non ?

« Alors Lisbon, contente d'avoir perdu finalement ? Tu vas devoir répondre à trois de mes questions… n'est ce pas excitant le strip-poker ? Car là tu vas vraiment te mettre à nue… »

Là je viens de comprendre ! Il se fichait des vêtements mais pas de savoir, d'en apprendre plus sur moi….. Génial…. Et moi qui disais avoir une vie … banale …. (lol)

« Bien passons aux questions… »

Oh non … mais pourquoi je n'ai pas gagné … ce n'est pas vrai quelle poisse … j'ai cassé un miroir récemment c'est ça ? 7 ans de malheur ? Non je suis passée sous une échelle alors ? Non plus ? Un chat noir ? Non plus … là je ne vois pas …

« Pourquoi détestes tu que je t'appelle Lizzy » (nouvelle grimace de ma part) ?

Je marmonne un truc du genre « je vais te balancer de l'ascenseur avant la fin de la nuit » … Je dois me décider à répondre.

« Simple. Une de mes amies était fan d'orgueil et préjugés… Ne commence pas à sourire… Du coup comme mon second prénom est Elizabeth, elle m'a surnommé ainsi, je suppose aussi que tu fais ça par rapport à mon second prénom… Bref toujours est il que mon copain de l'époque s'est mis à faire pareil… Mais au moment ou je commençais à apprécier ce surnom, j'ai vu mon copain et cette même amie sur mon canapé dans une position que je ne citerais pas en train de faire tu sais quoi alors qu'il soufflait Lizzy lorsqu'il m'a aperçu… depuis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je déteste ça… Alors heureux ? »

« Non mais je comprends mieux, en tout cas saches que ça n'arrivera pas avec moi… »

« Encore heureux… » Et encore une boulette… Cela induit que je sorte avec lui et je viens quasiment de lui dire texto que je suis pas contre…. Mais merde Lisbon…..

« Ne t'en fais pas, on a le temps pour les autres questions…. »

Encore deux questions…. Pitié sortez moi de là !

**Fini pour aujourd'hui bande de gâté(e)s !**

**Bisous**

**Mione-Christie**

**PS : La guest star c'est …. LA TASSE DE THE ! hahahahhahahha pas un épisode sans voyons !**

**Bisoussssssssssssssssù^^**


	5. Comment ne pas dormir avec Jane ?

**Chapitre 5 : Comment (ne pas) dormir avec Patrick Jane ?**

**Me revoilà… Nous sommes donc toujours dans l'ascenseur, toujours avec Lisbon, Jane ET la tasse de thé ! On ne l'oublie pas !**

**Je délire dans toutes les fics que je lie sur la tasse de thé : si elle n'apparait pas dans une fic … c'est que ce n'EST PAS une bonne fic… Non mais c'est vrai la tasse de thé de Jane dans Mentalist est ce que sont les Simpson à O'Neill ou la Jell'O Bleue de Carter dans Stargate … Non vraiment…**

**Bien après cette mise au point capitale et existentielle… Reprenons le cours de notre histoire …**

**Je ne m'éternise pas cette fois en vous faisant mon racontage de life… Bon allez juste pour vous dire que je vais peut être faire ma thèse ….. Et que j'ai déjà un boulot d'assurer a priori …. Heureuse …. Voilà c'était la news du jour…..**

**Ah si j'ai encore une chose à dire qui m'a énervé ce matin… Oui une bonne femme disons dans une tenue pas top… part faire ses courses logique me direz vous mais voilà elle m'interpelle. « Vous n'auriez pas un ou deux euro ? » Je réponds : « non je suis désolée, je n'ai rien sur moi (ce qui en plus est vrai) et elle me sort « vous savez ce que c'est que d'avoir faim » et moi passablement pas du tout énervé par la chaleur et le fait que je dorme peu voir pas « Je suis étudiante, je gagne à peine 400 euro par mois je dois payer mon loyer, manger alors franchement … » et l'autre me répond passablement effrayé « Je vous crois madame …. » **

**Non mais c'est vrai quoi… **

**Bon mon coup de gueule est passé ça fait du bien !**

**Bon allez cette fois je laisse vraiment la place aux chapitres après les réponses aux reviews :**

**Allison71230 ****: Merci pour le thé et le strip-poker ! On ne verra plus les ascenseurs de la même façon maintenant… lol Bisous et merci !**

**Filament-de-Lune :**** Merci voici la suite ! et bientôt je commence celle de noel je pense… je posterais moins régulièrement sur cette dernière j'en ai déjà deux autres en cours….**

**Tracy ****: Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil ! Voici la suite !**

**Ponou :**** tu sais que je t'adore ? j'ai relu le dernier chapitre au moins 4 fois …. T'as raison c'est l'un des meilleurs de cette fic ! donc merci ! et merci pour les compliments la miss !**

**Sweetylove30 ****: Mon dieu tu n'as jamais joué au poker ….. Comment fais-tu ? je suis accroc à ce jeu …. Lol Bon là n'est pas la question…. Hahahahahaha…. Je suis désolée j'ai été encore débordée hier et j'ai toujours pas lu…. Je suis impardonnable et chiante là….. Je la lis ce soir sans faute ! promis !**

**Claire :**** Oui Christie vient du fait que Fascinatemyself a fait une fic sur un roman d'Agatha Christie, je l'ai donc surnommé Agatha et elle m'a donné comme surnom Christie d'où ma signature … **

**Non ce sont mes dons de mentaliste qui m'ont permis de savoir que tu regardais teleshopping ….. mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Oui Jane est … tellement… prévoyant…. On va dire ….**

**Non je te mets pas dedans à moins que tu vires les parents de Lisa … Waow son père est moche quant même c'est violent… Moi il me révulse le gars, je ne peux pas… Idem pour le crétin qui sort avec la blonde, la sœur de David… Bon on n'est pas là pour parler de ça mdr **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bisous et merci mon inspectrice folle !**

**Mana :**** Désolée de troubler le repos de l'homme qui dort… j'espère pas trop grognon après son éventuel réveil … lol Bonne suite et merci !**

**Izarra :**** So British … j'aurais du mettre des pim's dedans …. Merci beaucoup je souhaite que la suite te plaise aussi …. Merci encore !**

**Elywinn :**** Je ne t'en veux pas ma grande ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Tu vas bien ? Merci pour tes compliments …. Voici la suite ! Bisous ma belle !**

_**Comment (ne pas) dormir avec Patrick Jane ?**_

Bon tout le monde se doute qu'au bout d'un moment aux environs de 5h30 du matin, on commence à fatiguer…

Mais voilà. Dormir dans un ascenseur, dans une chaleur défiant le désert du Sahara en plein été (en admettant que été il y est là bas…), en ayant des crises d'angoisse du à ce même ascenseur (Oui parce que je suis sure qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé à un moment donné que l'on pourrait s'écraser hein ? ba bravo …..), et enfin que l'homme avec qui vous êtes ne fait rien pour vous mettre à l'aise et bien ça relève du challenge… surtout quant le mec en question est beau gosse et que les pensées pas très catholiques associées surgissent dans votre esprit….

Bref après notre partie de strip-poker et la menace (oui pour moi c'est une menace) des deux questions restantes, on a pensé à dormir un peu. Le « tea-time » étant fini….

J'essaie de m'installer comme je peux en ayant gagné mon coté droit de l'ascenseur mais ce n'est pas évident du tout. Bref je peste comme une forcenée pendant environ … Quinze minutes quant soudain (allez savoir pourquoi… Non après réflexion vous savez pourquoi) mon regard sur pose sur Jane…

Je le vois qui sourit et ça … m'énerve encore une fois. Tentation de lui demander ce qui va ou non ? Si je le fais curiosité apaisée mais j'avoue ma faiblesse … et le contre .. Oh et puis zut…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle Jane ? »

« Tu n'es pas du bon coté c'est tout … Viens à coté de moi on dormira mieux et on sera moins tassé… »

Devant mon air super convaincu …

« Oh allez ne fais pas ta mijaurée Lisbon ! Que veux tu qu'il se passe franchement ? Nous sommes des collègues de boulot après tout… »

Oui nous sommes un homme et une femme coincés dans un ascenseur qui ne pense (absolument) pas à leur attirance (réciproque ?) … Effectivement il ne peut absolument riennn se passer…

Au bout de 10 minutes de plus à tourner en rond, je comprends enfin ce qui ne va pas (en plus de Jane, du fait que je sois coincée, que je doive répondre encore à 2 questions et qu'en plus je suis condamnée (QUOI ? dites un mot et je vous tue …) à sortir avec pendant un mois…. ) : la lumière. Vous savez cette affreuse lumière typique des ascenseurs…

Je soupire d'agacement. Quarante huit heures que je n'ai pas dormi il est près de 6 heures du matin… Je vais craquer….

Bon je me lève et tente d'atteindre la trappe ou se trouve cette fichue lumière. Bien entendu, et cette fois je hurle mentalement après mon ADN et mes gènes, au vue de ma taille. Trop petite pour atteindre le néon et le tourner de façon à avoir moins de lumière.

Je suis tellement concentrée sur mon problème que j'ai réussi (miracle, prodige, phénomène inexplicable) à me sortir Jane de la tête pendant au moins … 10 secondes… (Croyez vous qu'il reste un espoir que je ne sois pas am… Non je l'ai pas dit ….)

Car maintenant il se tient derrière moi, les mains sur mes hanches….. Vous voyez le corbeau dans Nicky Larson ? ou dans Sailor Moon… J'élargie le champ de vision pour que vous puissiez imaginer la scène…. Et bien le même passe en ce moment dans l'ascenseur…

Il me murmure à l'oreille (pas des chevaux je suis humaine et encore sur 2 pattes seulement) …

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais rester avec moi dans le noir Lisbon….. » Il a senti que j'ai frissonné…. Non mais ce gars est… est …. Est… Oh et puis zut vous m'avez compris quoi ….

Bref d'un air exaspéré et frôlant la crise de nerf tout en me contrôlant pour ne pas me retourner et l'embrasser sauvagement (j'ai dit ça …. Moi ? Oups…) :

« J'essaie d'éteindre cette fichue lumière pour dormir un peu, OK ? Seulement dormir… car je en sais pas si tu es au courant mais 48h sans dormir ça commence à faire long Jane … »

« Moi aussi j'ai passé 48h sans dormir tu sais et je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur … »

« Correction Jane : tu n'as pas passé 48h sans dormir car tu t'es endormi 2 fois sur ton fichu canapé… Alors maintenant J'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur et pas toi ! Compris ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu m'as observé ça Lisbon… Je suis flatté que tu te soucis autant de ma personne… »

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ….. Non mais comment fait-il pour être aussi …. Il interprète tout toujours de travers ou vois des choses qu'il n'est pas censé voir… non mais c'est vrai que j'aime le regarder dormir mais bon voilà…. C'est le seul moment ou il n'est pas en train de faire le bêta en face de moi et ou je peux le voir _vraiment_…

Et dans deux millisecondes je viens de passer de la colère, à l'exaspération et pour finir à la déprime … D'ailleurs ça doit se sentir car Jane me presse contre lui et me berce comme une enfant… J'en ai parfois marre de lutter contre lui. Il a d'ores et déjà gagné… Je ne fais que me débattre comme un cheval sauvage (décidemment Robert Redford ne nous quitte plus…) qui sait pertinemment qu'il a déjà été dompté par son futur maître…

« Bon allez, faisons plaisir à Mlle Lisbon et enlevons le méchant néon qui l'empêche de dormir… »

Je sors du paradis pour de nouveau rentrer au purgatoire… Chouette….

« Bon Lisbon, il vas falloir que je te soulève, ensuite tu enlèveras le néon Ok ? »

« Ok. Quant tu veux. »

Alors qu'il me soulève, j'enlève enfin ce néon et je soupire…. De frayeur. Jane. Ascenseur. Noir. Avec moi…. D'autres choses me viennent en tête et dormir n'est plus vraiment ma priorité là… bien que ses activités soient aussi dans une position allongée…. Hum bon …

Il me fait redescendre mais un peu trop doucement et un peu trop contre lui… Non ce type va me rendre dingue … Vous imaginez ce que c'est que de travailler avec lui ? Mes pieds touchent enfin le sol. Je tente une manœuvre de dégagement, j'essaie de battre en retraite mais l'ennemi ne me laisse pas filer et continue sa douce torture. Il m'entraine avec lui du coté … gauche de l'ascenseur et me force plus ou moins à m'asseoir (j'ai tellement les jambes en guimauve que je ne proteste pas….)

Au bout d'un petit moment, je me retrouve donc adosser à ma veste et à la mienne, et nous dormons à coté de l'un et de l'autre. Enfin moi je tente de dormir… mais je n'y arrive pas. Vous savez pourquoi bien entendu. Son souffle est régulier. La seule lueur provient du cadran de l'ascenseur et je vois Jane en ombre chinoise devant moi…

J'adore le voir ainsi… mais il le ne sait pas… et c'est mieux ainsi… Je ne suis qu'une fille banale (oui toujours dans mon vocabulaire ce mot) et sans véritables attraits. J'ai vu une photo de sa femme et de sa fille un jour… Pas du tout la même chose… Je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour vouloir sortir avec moi…

J'ai une très forte envie de glaces ou de chocolat. Pas d'alcool. Je suis terrifiée par le fait de finir comme mon père. Et cette ascenseur dans le noir me rappelle le placard ou il m'enfermait quant je n'étais pas « gentille »… En gros cela signifiait que je ne voulais pas aller chercher l'alcool. Charmant n'est ce pas ?

Je suis tellement perdue dans mes joyeuses pensées que je ne le sens pas bougé. Il me prend dans ses bras et me ramène vers lui. Je ne dis rien. Je n'en ai pas la force.

A ce moment nous sommes simplement Teresa et Patrick. Et ça fait du bien.

Aux alentours de midi, toujours dans notre ascenseur, je me réveille. Jane dort toujours. La faim me reprend. J'essaie de me dégager et là je réalise que je me trouve dans ses bras….

Ahhhhhhhhhhh oui …. La nuit dernière j'ai déprimé un peu et il m'a pris dans ses bras….

Bon comment je fais pour sortir sans le réveiller…. Vaste question.

C'est alors qu'il se tourne et je me retrouve … sous lui… Une alarme genre alerte incendie résonne en moi… que faire ? Oh ce n'est pas vrai… en plus il se serre davantage contre moi… Je suis en mode pétrifiée et panique totale là…

« Jane… Jane … ouhouh…. Jane….bon Ok… JANE ! »

« Hein que quoi ? »

et moi au même moment :

« , mais merde Jane…. Fais attention …. »

Oui car en se réveillant, après la méthode « moins » douce, Jane vient de m'enfoncer son bras dans l'estomac et je vais vous dire ça fait très mal….

« Pardon Lisbon, mais… que fais tu en dessous de moi au fait ? »

« Ecoute je veux bien parler de ce fait avec toi mais pas avant que tu ne te sois POUSSE ! »

« Oui bien sur bien sur…. »

« Merci… »

« Aïe ! »

« Tu t'es pris la paroi ? »

« Oui c'est pas marrant d'abord … »

Et là nous repartons dans un éclat de rire pas possible…. Au bout de quelques minutes nous décidons de remettre la lumière. Ce qui fut dit, fut fait.

Bon nous décidons ensuite de remettre un peu d'ordre dans cet ascenseur… Pas que ce soit le bazar mais nos chaussures, chaussettes, vestes et contenus de sac sont un peu éparpillé partout alors… Après nos 5 minutes de rangement, nous reprenons place comme hier l'un en face de l'autre moi coté droit, lui coté gauche…

Il a encore de l'eau chaude pour le thé… et des gâteaux. Nous mangeons tranquillement.

Curieusement (enfin pas pour moi) on évite de parler d'hier soir et de ce matin… Un peu gênant du moins pour moi car quelques secondes après avoir bu ma sacrosainte tasse de thé :

« A quoi pensais tu hier soir ? Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir…»

« Ça compte comme une question honnête ou c'est pour faire la conversation ? Et puis à quel moment précisément ? »

« Hummmmm…. La réponse serait différente ? »

« Hum… Oui elle le serait probablement…. »

« Bien donc ça comptera comme question du strip-poker …. Et pour répondre à ta question… après que nous nous soyons retrouvés dans le noir… »

Je soupire… le cheminement de mes pensées à ce moment …

« Ça a l'air joyeux… Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Allons ne fais pas l'enfant Lisbon… Si tu fantasmes sur moi tu peux le dire … Après tout je suis beau gosse, intelligent, j'ai de l'argent … »

Alors là ça me mit définitivement en rage ! Je commençais ma diatribe sans m'apercevoir réellement ce que je débitais à vive allure…

« Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai autre chose à penser qu'à ça. Tu joues avec moi tout le temps à tel point qu'il y a des moments je doute de te connaître un tant soit peu…. Hier je pensais à ce que je ressentais pour toi, à ce que tu pouvais bien me trouver ? Non mais c'est vrai regardes moi ! Je n'ai rien de particulier, je suis juste une flic avec un passé complètement dingue, je dois être instable et pourrait tomber dans l'alcoolisme un jour. Si j'ai peur du noir et qu'hier je n'arrivais pas à dormir c'est que je me suis rappelée que quant je n'étais pas gentille mon père m'enfermait dans le placard, dans le noir : je refusais d'aller chercher sa précieuse bouteille… Non sérieusement que peux tu me trouver de bien ? Par rapport à ta femme je suis tellement …. Peu faite pour toi alors si tu pouvais arrêter de jouer avec mes sentiments j'apprécierais énormément …. »

Je finis en pleurs et je m'en fiche… le visage de Jane s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure que je parlais….. Je me suis levée sans m'en rendre compte et je me réfugie dans le coin de l'ascenseur, le plus loin possible c'est-à-dire à environ 1 mètre de lui. Je suis recroquevillée sur moi-même. Il s'approche je me plie encore plus. Je ne veux plus le regarder, j'ai trop mal.

Il me force à le regarder dans les yeux, et contre toute attente, il m'embrasse. Il me prend dans ses bras et je ne fais rien pour l'éloigner…

Nous avons fait soit un grand pas en avant, soit trois pas en arrière… Mais ce qui vient d'être dit ne sera jamais oublié… Oh non…

Et il nous reste encore 16 heures là dedans…..

A quant la demande en mariage ? Je me moque mais je m'en fiche, j'en ai besoin !

**Et voilà …. Fini pour cette fois !**

**Bisous**

**Mione-Christie.**


	6. Un problème résolu,dix de retrouvés

**Chapitre 6 : Un problème résolu, dix de retrouvés…**

**Coucou ! Vous êtes complètement folle ! JE suis morte de rire (littéralement pas en vrai sinon je ne pourrais plus écrire) par vos reviews … mais j'adore ça ! Parce que je suis aussi folle que vous ce n'est pas nouveau.**

**Bref vous me posez souvent une question : « Comment fais tu pour gérer autant de fic à la fois ? » Simple. En ce moment j'ai énormément de mal à dormir alors ça occupe…**

**Sinon j'ai hésité à vous mettre ce chapitre ou un autre dans « l'étrange noël de Mister Jane » … Bon avec un peu de chance vous aurez les deux….**

**J'ai d'ailleurs adoré vos réactions quant à cette chère Kristina je me doutais que cela vous ferait bondir mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est dans l'intérêt du Jisbon… je suis sadique souvenez vous !**

**Bien sur ce fait, je vous livre donc mon tout nouveau chapitre, tout chaud (propre et figuré vu la chaleur).**

**Ce soir je prends le train bien entendu Non Climatisé donc si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles c'est que je suis morte étouffée….. Je compte sur quelqu'un pour reprendre le flambeau dans ce cas ! Lol**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Claire :**** Oui je connais Sailor Moon, son courage sa force et sa gloire, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon t'emporteront vers la victoire ! loooooooool Allons tu ne regardes pas téléshopping nonnn avec Marie Ange Nardi (si c'est toujours elle) ou encore M6 boutique et M6 boutique la Chaîne ? ahhhhhhh franchement rien que pour les regarder venter les produits je regarde ça me fait marrer…. Mais en ce moment je suis barrée sur luxeTV…. J'adore….**

**Bon ensuite, des cartes pour un poker oui, mais un jeu de scrabble faut pas abuser non plus. Mais je ferais une fic dessus si tu veux mdrrrrrrrrr**

**Oh non mais c'est vrai le père… entre le nez et les cheveux dans le destin de lisa… et la maison en lambris ! quelle horreur !**

**Bon allez j'arrête mon roman et voici le prochain chapitre**

**Bisous Inspectrice en Chef Claire**

**Ponou :**** Merci je pense que la suite t'intéressera aussi … c'est brûlant comme sujet… lol Bisous et merci**

**L'Aurore :**** Voici pour ta demande ! Bisous ma grande et merci**

**Izarra :**** J'espère bien remonter le moral des troupes ! ça fait plaisir de voir que ça te détend et te fais penser à autre chose ! Merci beaucoup et Bisous !**

**Allison71230 :**** Si t'es pas sage privée de mariage ! Oui merci pour la remarque j'avais pas vu… j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne c'est pour ça je pense… Allez miss je me suis faite tatouée partout je te laisse lire ce chapitre Merci et bisous**

**Elywinn :**** t'as fait un malaise ? T'as lu une de mes fics avant non ? non je plaisante et voilà les prochaines heures de captivité de Jane et Lisbon…. Bisous et remets toi bien. Merci !**

**Ablusteryday :**** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments voici la suite ne t'inquiètes pas je suis une spécialiste es-guimauve lol… Bisous**

**Sweetylove30 :**** j'ai vu que tu as posté… et dire que le retard c'est à cause de moi…. Tu as un poster de Patrick Jane au dessus de ton lit…. Hummmmmmm et bien et bien …. On en découvre tous les jours …. Lol tu fais de beau rêve au moins ? lol Bisous et merci !**

**LittleMissFierce :**** Merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! Bisous**

_**Un problème de résolu…. Dix de retrouvés …..**_

Encore 16 heures…. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Jane… il m'a embrassé. Non c'est vrai. Il m'a vraiment embrassé… Et moi j'ai fait une crise de nerf, juste avant et je lui ai balancé ses quatre vérités… Oui et ça fait du bien. Je ne voulais pas forcément que ça sorte comme ça mais bon finalement ce n'est pas plus mal…

J'adooooooooooooore être dans les bras de Jane mais je sens qu'il va falloir qu'on s'explique… et là ça va être moins marrant… Remarquez, on pourrait refaire un tea time … Oh ce n'est pas vrai je deviens accroc au thé… Il a trop d'influence sur moi…

Bien donc comme je le disais je suis toujours dans les bras de Jane et je suis sûre que vous m'enviez …. Oh non il se dégage de moi….(moi je m'envie plus là et je préférerais être à votre place…) Il me regarde dans les yeux et il va me sortir la phrase que nous détestons toute genre le truc style rupture : « Il faut qu'on parle Lisbon…. »

Je déteste cordialement cette phrase… toujours signe d'une ou plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles… et effectivement ça ne tarde pas on fait la même mais version Jane :

« Lisbon, ma chère Lisbon, je pense que nous devrions discuter un peu de tout ceci tu ne crois pas ? »

Comme je le disais c'est la même phrase tournée à la manière de Jane avec un sourire habituel c'est-à-dire qui se moque de tout et de moi….

Alors que je recommence à angoisser, généralement le dicton « une de perdue, dix de retrouvées », s'accorde également aux problèmes et je sens que ça va faire trembler ce p****** d'ascenseur….

Bien nous reprenons donc nos places respectives et là je n'en mène pas large du tout… je suis un peu larguée, le visage pâle et les cheveux en arrière, c'est comme ça (Oulla si je me mets des chansons de ce style dans la tête on ne va pas faire long feu… Mais moi je n'ai pas que les yeux révolver non j'en ai un en vrai ! hahahaha bon Ok je sors ….)

Bon je passe, après le mode revolver, en condition mitrailleuse MP-5 d'O'Neill (oui je suis américaine pas russe).

Comme je le disais avant mon égarement passager, nous sommes là et … on ne dit rien. Qui commence ? En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et lui non plus apparemment. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer là… Sinon on peut se faire un Roi du Silence, après le strip-poker et action ou vérité…..

Finalement Jane commence :

« Je… ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… m'a fait réalisé pas mal de choses… Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser d'avoir pu te blesser ou te laisser croire des choses…. »

Me laisser croire des choses…. Besoin d'un laps de temps nécessaire pour comprendre le sens de ces mots… Il … il … ne veut pas de moi et je me suis fait des films c'est bien ça ? Là pour le coup je pense que je peux faire concurrence à Casper, je ne suis plus pâle mais translucide… Mon souffle se fait plus hiératique et je me demande vraiment si je ne vais pas :

A/ Mourir de Honte

B/ Me suicider

C/ Tuer Jane

D/ Tuer Jane et me tuer après …..

Top public vous avez dix secondes pour voter …. Réponse E lui foutre une raclée bien sentie et lui dire d'aller retrouver sa connasse de Kristina enfin téléphoné à John Le Rouge pour qu'il s'en débarrasse…. Oui j'approuve aussi. Pas besoin du 50 :50 finalement….

Je crois qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte de ses propos car il me regarde bizarrement et enfin il me dit d'un ton super inquiet :

« Non, non, non, Lisbon. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je … »

Je retrouve enfin la parole… Mon cerveau a du se ré oxygéné et je suis passée en mode 'je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles et tu vas souffrir'.

« Je pense que tu as été suffisamment clair, Jane… Alors fais moi une faveur, tu m'oublies, tu retournes sortir avec ta chère voyante, et surtout mais surtout tu ne t'approches plus de moi parce que sinon je te promets qu'à la moindre blague à la moindre incartade, je demande à Hightower de te faire dégager ou mieux même si je fous en l'air ma carrière je me tire d'ici, du bureau… Tu auras finalement bien gâché ma vie. Toutes mes félicitations Jane…. »

Là je suis remontée. Non mais pour qui il se prend ça fait trois ans oui trois ans que je le supporte ! et le pire c'est que même là je le trouve encore mignon …. Foutues hormones…

Je retourne dans mon coin s'ascenseur et me tourne vers la paroi. Je fais comme les gamines de trois ans et je boude… De toute façon j'ai pas eu d'enfance faut bien que je me rattrape….

Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas arriva finalement. Vous avez déjà vu Jane en colère ? Moi une fois et je n'avais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout envie de retenter l'expérience. Manque de bol, je venais de déclencher le big bang version Jane. LE cataclysme…. Il se lève (oui je le voie du clin de l'œil, le fait de mettre fin à notre future ex relation ne signifie pas que je n'ai plus le droit de le mater non ?) et me prend par le bras me faisant limite mal.

« Jane ça suffit tu me fais mal ! Lâches moi maintenant ! Je n'ai strictement rien à faire de tes explications foireuses surement… »

« Regardes moi Lisbon. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai t'es la pire tête de mule que j'ai jamais vu… »

« Tu veux quoi t'expliquer ou m'insulter ? Parce que la deuxième étape étant déjà bien entamé je serais heureuse que tu retournes de ton coté de l'ascenseur et moi du mien ! »

« Bien comme nous dormons du même coté je suppose que cela ne te dérangera pas de venir avec moi t'asseoir et m'écouter tête de linotte… »

« Non je ne suis pas un tête de linotte ou une tête de mule et retourne avec ta pétasse je m'en fiche… elle sera peut être plus à la hauteur que je ne le suis…. »

« Non mais Lisbon arrête avec ton complexe d'infériorité j'en ai assez ! Je me fous de Kristina, j'ai réussi à faire le deuil de ma femme et ma fille et je n'ai pas besoin de te comparer à elle… »

« Mais bien sur c'est pour ça, que vu que tu as tellement réussi à faire leur deui,l que tu veux torturer et tuer John Le Rouge… Et ne fais pas semblant, tu t'es dit qu'en te mettant avec ta boss elle te laisserait faire ce que tu veux non ? Oh allez avoues et ne te fais pas prier je t'en prie…. »

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ».

Il venait de me lâcher brutalement et je m'écrasais plus ou moins contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Ma tête venait de cogner assez durement contre la paroi et je venais de me rendre compte de toutes les horreurs que je lui avais dit sans lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Tout ça parce que j'avais peur la relation avec lui, peur qu'il me fasse souffrir à nouveau, comme avec Kristina…

J'ai mal à la tête je me rends compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je me retournais contre la paroi, Jane était de son coté et ne disait rien complètement perdu lui aussi. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que moi mais lui ne se sentait pas aussi minable que je l'étais…

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues… Comment on avait pu en arriver là ? J'ai mal. Ça empire. Je touche l'arrière de mon crâne je vais avoir une sacré bosse. J'ai même un peu saigné mais rien de grave… après tout c'est ma faute…

Je dois avoir un cachet d'aspirine dans mon sac. Je regarde discrètement Jane. Il semble… bizarre presque en état de choc. Il ne réagit pas. Je commence à paniquer sérieusement. Mais je ne montre rien. Ce n'est rien probablement… J'essaie de me rassurer mais ça ne marche pas beaucoup…

Au bout de dix minutes, Jane semble toujours complètement perdu. Moi je pleure toujours on est vraiment pathétique là… Bon allez je respire un grand coup et je vais le voir.

Je m'approche doucement (on se sait jamais il pourrait mordre…. Humour nul mais j'en ai besoin) et j'hésite à mettre ma main sur son épaule. Je me lance. Aucune réaction. La je suis franchement inquiète…

« Jane ? Tu m'entends ? Jane ? »

Il ne répond pas. Là je suis sur le point de vraiment succomber à la frayeur. Mes larmes dévalent mes joues à une vitesse alarmante, je dois avoir l'air fine comme ça mais là n'est pas la question…

« Jane ! Mais réagis bon sang ! »

Là je m'acharne sur sa chemise, le secoues comme un prunier, je pense vaguement à la gifler mais non…

« Oh Jane… je t'en prie… allez reviens à toi… Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je te jure… je …je …. Suis juste effrayée, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à moi de cette façon, tu me rends dingue, tu joues avec moi et je ne sais rien de ce que tu veux… en plus quant je t'ai vu avec Kristina tu semblais tellement… je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ce que tu attends…. Et la dernière phrase que tu m'as dit, ça m'a fait tellement de mal… je sais que tu as du mal à t'exprimer j'aurais du t'écouter je suis désolée…. Je t'en prie ne me laisses pas toute seule, s'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi….s'il te plaît…. »

Je laisse mes sanglots s'exprimer, je viens d'avouer mes sentiments et il ne bouge pas. Il ne me regarde pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, je n'y crois plus. Il ne veut plus de moi. Je me retourne et me dirige vers mon coté de l'ascenseur… je me recolle dans mon coin de paroi et ne bouge plus…

Je perds la notion du temps puis d'un seul coup je sens deux bras qui m'entourent. Je me débats légèrement. Il ne me lâche pas… Non il me garde près de lui….et je m'effondre dans ses bras, me laisse aller contre son torse… il me berce comme une enfant…

« Désolée Lisbon, mais je voulais vraiment savoir le reste de tes pensées, avec toi je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre… j'ai beau être mentaliste, je ne suis pas devin tout de même… »

Je percute …

« Attends tu m'as fait ça pour savoir comment j'allais réagir et que j'avoue que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ? »

« Ce n'est plus le cas ? Tu parles au passé … »

Vu sa tête, il avait peur. Il faut dire que je me suis retournée dans ses bras après son affirmation de tout à l'heure…

Je médite deux minutes faisant semblant de réfléchir…

« Voyons, tu es un mentaliste qui s'amuse à m'ennuyer toutes les cinq minutes, qui me met hors de moi la plupart du temps, s'amuse à jouer avec moi, mais malgré tout j'adore que tu prêtes attention à moi en me faisant me sentir unique, que tu prennes soin de moi à ta façon… Alors on va dire que je ressens encore quelque chose pour toi…. »

Le sourire qu'il me lance est surement ma plus belle récompense…

« C'est tout ? »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, Jane ? Tu veux que je te demande en mariage ? »

« Non j'attendais à ce que tu m'avoues d'une manière plus claire tes sentiments …. »

« Non je veux une vraie discussion et pas une dispute provoquée par toi d'abord…. »

« D'accord mais j'ai le droit à un baiser avant ? Pour notre réconciliation ? »

« Qui a dit qu'on était réconcilié ? Et qui te dit également qu'un seul baiser sera suffisant… Je te signale que tu m'as fait mal tout à l'heure… (Oui j'aime bien jouer les caliméro….)

« Et bien je suppose que nous pourrions envisager un traitement plus adapté à votre pathologie, Agent Lisbon… »

« Je suppose aussi…. On éteint la lumière ? J'ai envie de te montrer mon coté sombre, Consultant Jane…. »

« Avec plaisir Agent Lisbon »

Il reprend mes lèvres et je me délecte avec bonheur de mon consultant préféré…

**Fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**Alors ? Alors ? J'attends vos réactions… **

**Il fait chaud non ? hahhahahahahahahahhaa**

**Bisous !**

**Mione-Christie**


	7. Ascenseurs Emotionnels

**Chapitre 7 : **_**Ascenseurs émotionnels**_

**Coucou ! Et je vous ai laissé sur cette fin de chapitre un peu chaude … Mais voilà la fic étant en K+, je ne peux mettre la scène que vous attendez…. Fic censurée sinon… Bon allez je change le rating et je vous fais bavée devant votre écran ?**

**Vous voulez hein ? mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr …. Non mais regardez vous devant votre PC avec votre regard complètement surexcitée … je vous jure ….**

**Bon disons le ! Attention passage interdit au moins de …. 77ans ! hahahahahahaha non après j'ai plus de lecteurs et lectrices … Sérieusement il y a des lecteurs ? Non sérieux s'il y en a un qu'il se manifeste… je n'ai que des revieweuses … d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à me poser la question …. Hum hum….**

**Bon bref, je vous mets la suite et lisez … je change le rating après c'est à vous de voir… ou d'imaginer mdrrrrr**

**Claire : techniquement non, ils sont restés un jour et demi ensemble et c'est aussi dans la matinée et pas dans la nuit donc…. Oui c'est vrai que Bunny Rivière (oui oui même ça je me souviens) est plutôt agaçante mais son mec par contre…. Enfin bref là n'est pas la question. Oui donc fiction avec scrabble et économe… Pourquoi pas ? défi interessant …. J'ai déjà ma petite idée….. Bref à méditer mais j'ai déjà 3 fics sur le grill une de plus je ne peux pas en ce moment…. Lol**

**Merci beaucoup la miss et bisous**

**Allison71230 : Pour toi je change le rating… ce n'est pas beau la vie ! Tu iras au mariage t'en fais pas enfin … si je n'égare pas ton carton d'invitation … mdrrrrrrrr Bisous et merci **

**ShaiArg : Que veux tu faire dans un ascenseur soyons sérieuses ? ça fait 3 ans qu'ils se chipotent faut bien faire quelque chose non ? lol Merci et bisous**

**Ponou : Merci beaucoup et dis moi tu n'aurais pas la traduction d'une fiction en cours par hasard ? Bisous**

**Izarra : Tu vas fondre encore plus qu'un mars glacé en plein soleil … Merci beaucoup et bisous**

**LittleMissFierce : je sais je sais merci ! Je te laisse dégustée la suite …. Bisous et merci**

**Elywinn : T'en fais pas j'ai compris le message ! Voici la suite merci et bisous**

**Sweetylove30 : Allez je ne prononce plus son nom ! lol plus de K******** ! Je te laisse profité de la suite ….. Bonne lecture et merci ! Bisous**

**Ablusteryday : Et oui quelques degrés de plus pour redescendre vers un froid polaire …. Ou pas… tu verras je suis en plus obligée de changer de rating mdr. Bon ensuite on en a discuté vous pouvez adhéré au Front contre Kristina … je me souviens plus exactement du nom …. Bref allez voir dans les reviews de l'étrange noel de Mister Jane et devenez membre ! lol**

**Bisous et merci**

**Filament-de-lune : t'as une piscine …. Pfffffffffffffffff la chance….. bref attention voici un nouveau chapitre ! bisous et merci**

_**Ascenseurs émotionnels**_

Je reposais actuellement dans les bras de Jane. Je suis morte. De fatigue ! Non vrai je ne suis pas vraiment morte. C'est vrai que reposer + morte = décéder ….. Mais non. Et puis franchement vous parlez de là haut ça doit être compliqué. Enfin j'y étais y a pas si longtemps au septième ciel…. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Vous voulez savoir ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Ok mais juste parce que vous ne répéterez pas hein ?

_**Bien donc retour en arrière**_** : **

_« D'accord mais j'ai le droit à un baiser avant ? Pour notre réconciliation ? »_

_« Qui a dit qu'on était réconcilié ? Et qui te dit également qu'un seul baiser sera suffisant… Je te signale que tu m'as fait mal tout à l'heure… (Oui j'aime bien jouer les caliméro….)_

_« Et bien je suppose que nous pourrions envisager un traitement plus adapté à votre pathologie, Agent Lisbon… »_

_« Je suppose aussi…. On éteint la lumière ? J'ai envie de te montrer mon coté sombre, Consultant Jane…. »_

_« Avec plaisir Agent Lisbon »_

_Il reprend mes lèvres et je me délecte avec bonheur de mon consultant préféré. Alors que je me dégage subrepticement de lui afin d'éteindre à nouveau ce fichu néon, il me soulève afin de rendre la manœuvre possible. J'arrive enfin à le décrocher quant il me retourne et me prend dans ses bras de nouveau, pas que je m'en plaigne loin de là…_

_« Tu sais que ton shampooing sent vraiment bon, Tessa ? » _

_Il me soufflait ça à l'oreille entre deux baisers …. Et surtout pendant que ses mains enlevait joyeusement mon débardeur…_

_« Et toi M. Modestie, avoues que tu portes du parfum… j'en suis dingue… »_

_« Non je ne dirais rien même sous la torture… »_

_« Vraiment ? N'importe quelle torture, tu es sur ? »_

_Là je reprends ses lèvres, tandis que sa chemise et son pantalon ont voltigé quelque part dans la cabine. Le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Je le fais s'asseoir par terre et je grimpe sur lui. On échange encore pas mal de baisers et caresses…_

_En tant normal le faire dans un ascenseur ce n'est pas déplaisant, mais légèrement inconfortable tout de même. Bon je me concentre et essaie de me souvenir. _

_Voyons ses mains sur moi, qui descendent et qui remontent, je fourre mes doigts dans ses boucles de cheveux…._

_Et … finalement au bout de longues minutes de tortures incessantes il finit par m'avouer quel parfum il met… je ne vous dirais pas cependant comment j'ai fait… une histoire de cheveux qui passent lentement sur son corps… bref… _

_Ensuite il essaye aussi de m'arracher des aveux mais à ce jeu là…. Il est aussi plus fort que moi. Je pense qu'on est quitte sur ce coup là… il m'a demandé ce qui lui plaisait le plus sur lui d'un point de vue physique… je vous laisse deviné la réponse…_

_Bref après toutes ces douces tortures, nous finissons enfin par vraiment assouvir notre passion… je ne vous donne que quelques indices, je ne veux pas tout raconter non plus bien sur… arrêtez de vivre par procuration non mais ! allez filez trouver votre Jane et c'est tout ! Et pas de matage sur le mien ! Je suis jalouse et j'ai un flingue je vous le rappelle. _

_Je ne vous dirais qu'une chose les filles. C'était … waw….. Nous nous sommes finalement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir tiré le meilleur avantage d'une cabine d'ascenseur … hum…là aussi je vous laisse imaginer comment… (NdA : je suis désormais sure que vous ne verrez plus jamais les ascenseurs de la même manière)_

_**Retour dans le présent…**_

Bien maintenant que vous savez tout, vous comprenez pourquoi nous nous sommes endormis. Il reste environ 10 heures à passer là dedans…

Jane dort. Oui on s'appelle toujours Jane et Lisbon. Il m'a appelé Tessa un moment, mais ça m'a fait bizarre… franchement vous me voyez l'appeler Patrick ? Noooooooooon ….. Moi non plus. C'est un peu comme Mulder et Scully (Non je ne suis pas accroc du tout) … Quant Mulder l'appelle Dana moi ça me choque…

Bref nous en sommes là. J'adore le voir dormir le sourire aux lèvres. Il est tellement mignon…

Bon, alors que je m'apprête à refermer les yeux, j'entends quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose brille dans le noir. En plus il sonne. Moralité, vous comme moi pensons à la même chose. Un téléphone portable…

Et là je commence à voir rouge… je prends donc mon portable, me dégageant plus ou moins doucement des bras de Jane qui va passer dans très peu de temps de vie à trépas. Qu'il profite de Morphée avant de descendre rejoindre Hadès celui là…

Je regarde le numéro qui s'affiche. C'est Hightower… Moi qui pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique qu'elle ne l'était…

Deux solutions : faire le mort (j'ai plus de batterie, portable perdu, panne subite, …) ou décrocher…

Je dois être masochiste sur les bords car … je décroche…

« Lisbon » (je le tente d'une voix normale. Ça passe a priori, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression de croasser…)

« Ici Hightower. Désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai appelé chez vous plusieurs fois et ça ne répond pas. »

« C'est normal, je ne suis pas chez moi (au cas où elle ne comprend pas elle n'a pas l'air très futée). Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Et bien je suis dans la rédaction des rapports (Non ! Elle est où ? Ici ? Elle nous a entendus ? Je n'aurais pas du crier quant… bref …. ) Chez moi (merci !) et je voudrais une précision sur l'enquête… »

« Bien entendu, ça ne peut pas attendre lundi matin ? Parce que voyez vous j'ai moi-même un petit souci du au fait que je ne suis pas chez moi… je suis … comment dire… bloquée quelque part et je … »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Jane se lève brusquement, attrape le téléphone et le jette contre la paroi de l'ascenseur….

« Non mais t'es complètement malade ! (Et c'est repartie je refais mon hystérique de service mais je m'en fous après tout il l'a bien cherché non ? il m'a menti) tu viens de flinguer mon portable et une de nos seules chances de sortir d'ici ! »

« Allons Lisbon, on n'est pas bien tous les deux ici ? » (Il se fout de moi là non ?)

« Non, Non et non. Tu sais pourquoi ? Tu m'as menti ! On aurait pu se tirer de là mais non. Je suppose que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ? le thé, les gâteaux, le fait que tu m'es dit que les portables ne passaient pas… tout, tout prévu ? Tu avais d'autres complices dans l'histoire ? Qui s'est amusé avec toi hein ? Allez dis le moi ? Rigsby, Cho ? Pourquoi pas Van Pelt tant qu'on y est….

« Hightower. »

Je suis déboussolée. Décontenancée. Atterrée bref tout adjectif synonyme de ceux-ci finissant par le son 'é'.

« Co-comment … »

« Hightower. »

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes si tant est qu'on puisse regarder quelqu'un comme ceci étant dans le noir.

« Tu … tu as parlé de ceci avec Hightower ? Ok… donnes moi une seule bonne raison de te garder en vie encore même quelques microsecondes Jane ? Parce que je suis à deux doigts de te tuer alors tu as franchement intérêt à me dire quelque chose de crédible ! »

Là je suis au bord de la crise totale. Je viens de coucher avec un mec qui connaissant probablement ma claustro m'a quant même enfermé dans un ascenseur avec lui pendant près d'un jour et demi et qui a comploté avec mon directeur qui se trouve être Hightower. Je lui ai livré des secrets sur moi, sur ma vie, il en a profité…. Je gère ça comment ? Non très franchement ? Une idée ? Quelque chose ?

Ça quant même niveau ascenseur émotionnel (quoi de plus normal dans un ascenseur vous me direz …), quelqu'un a-t-il trouvé mieux ou pas ? Parce que je passe de joie intense à sombre désespoir après une conversation téléphonique d'environ 15 secondes chrono… Plus forte que Jack Bower et ses 24h chrono, je vous présente Teresa Lisbon, Alias le Pigeon du Jour…. (Deux séries en une phrase…. La classe non ? – humour aides moi à m'en sortir !)

« Je … Je voulais te parler de … Je ne savais pas comment faire… tu sais très bien que depuis la mort de ma femme et de ma fille, et qu'en règle général, je ne suis pas doué niveau sentiment… tout ce que j'ai fait, les taquineries, tout même sortir avec _elle, _c'était pour te rendre jalouse… je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentais pour moi avant de… de te le dire… je n'aurais pas supporté un refus …tu comprends… je suis … je suis vraiment désolée… »

« Et tu ne t'es pas dit que tout m'avouer aurait été plus simple au bout d'un moment quant tout commençait à prendre cette tournure, non ? Que tu me devais la vérité ? Tu sais parfaitement joué en revanche avec les sentiments des autres et dire que j'ai failli te dire que je… »

« Que quoi ? Lisbon ? Je t'en prie réponds-moi ! Lisbon. »

Il me sert dans ses bras, je sens qu'il ne veut pas me perdre mais il m'a fait un mal fou là…en même temps je me rends compte de la grande part de vérité dans ses propos et de toute façon Hightower me manipule depuis le début… Une fois de plus ou de moins…. Alors je décide de lui dire la vérité comme il le veut. Moi je serais franche mais je me fais un devoir à mon tour de le prendre à son propre jeu dans très peu de temps…. Oui je suis assez rancunière alors une bonne revanche ma foi… (ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas le voir déstabilisé ? j'en suis sure….)

« Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Que je t'aime ? Alors oui, mais il serait plus exact maintenant de me dire que je t'aimais…. (ces bras me relâchent … comprends pas … rire cynique). Tu m'as menti et m'a floué et je ne sais plus trop quoi penser alors jusqu'à … en fait je ne sais pas … mais tu m'oublies… On est collègue et c'est tout rien de plus. Tu oublies, j'oublie. Point.

Je prends sur moi… je ne le frappe pas… et puis je commence à réfléchir. Il est à coté et ne dit rien. Ça vaut mieux pour lui pour le moment… je me rhabille et concocte tranquillement mon plan de vengeance.

Une fois rhabillés, on rallume le néon et la je vois son visage. Je peux vous décrire le mien. Dur, fermé, inamicale et froid. Le sien dépité et désemparé, limite désespéré…

Il ne dit rien ramasse ses affaires et appuie sur un bouton dans l'ascenseur et miraculeusement il se remet en marche. Je ne dis rien et prends sur moi… Vous connaissez le film Carrie ? Moi oui et en ce moment je suis dans le même état d'esprit. Mais bon.

Comme dirait plusieurs proverbes, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais on a toujours l'avantage de pouvoir le réchauffer au micro ondes…. Et Jane et bien il va passer à la casserole c'est moi qui vous le dit….

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, sa revanche en tête et surtout bien décider à faire avouer ses sentiments à Jane… elle n'était pas Agent du CBI pour rien…

Elle l'aurait un jour, elle l'aurait…. (efficace et pas cher…..lol)

**Fini ! Je vous rassure il y a aura encore une histoire d'ascenseur mais cette fois ce sera Lisbon qui va menée la danse… et je suis sure que vous aussi vous venez de faire cette désagréable expérience d'ascenseur émotionnel non ? Oui je suis sadique mais après tout je vous ai prévenu…**

**C'est une histoire d'ascenseur non ?**

**Bisous **

**Votre espiègle et sadique Mione Christie….**


	8. La Vengeance ça va au micro ondes

_**Chapitre 8 : La vengeance ça va au micro ondes…**_

**Me revoici avec un chapitre car personne n'a compris que ce n'était pas fini alors je vous mets gracieusement un nouveau chapitre… Elle est pas belle la vie ?**

**Je sais je suis une gentille auteur, un brin sadique (ok plutôt un énorme brin dans ce cas, voir un bouquet, si ce n'est un champ) mais qui vous mets des chapitres qui croquent sous la dent… et qui vont passer d'un chaud intense à un froid polaire…**

**Bien je vous mets donc la suite. J'enlève le chapitre ou j'explique que ce n'est pas fini et vous mets un vrai chapitre à la place…**

**Lancement d'un sondage express : Qui a prit un ascenseur et a pensé à cette fic dedans ? Et si vous y avez pensé à quel passage exactement ? lol je suis franchement intéressée et je veux la vérité ça reste entre nous ^^**

**Reviews :**

**LittleMissFierce :**** Merde t'es morte ? Comment tu vas faire pour lire la suite ? D'ailleurs je mettrais dans les prochains chapitres comment elle l'a aidé… cette fiction devient n'importe quoi je vous jure mais elle est tellement barrée que ça m'éclate je dois l'avouer…**

**Pauvre Lisbonette… mais là tu devras dire pauvre Jane….**

**Bisous et merci !**

**Claire :**** NON ce n'est pas terminée… je l'ai fini hier dans un état second et j'ai oublié de mettre pour ce chapitre… les films que vous vous faîtes ….. Uranus et Neptune dis moi ce ne sont pas justement la fille et la fille/mec… hum tu as des penchants bizarre très chère…. **

**Quant à l'histoire d'économe et de scrabble, je pensais faire un crossover avec esprits criminels.. je te dis pas si un psy tombe dessus on me fait enfermer direct je pense….. ils vont croire que je vais tuer une bonne série de personnes….**

**Bisous et merci collègue… au fait pourquoi t'as pas apporté les croissants ce matin ? c'était ton tour…**

**Claire (2) :**** c'est rassurant tu sais lire… sarcasme quant tu nous tiens (lol)… tu devrais boire plus de café je pense…. Et mieux lire …. Ah lalalalala….**

**Allison71230 :**** Oui changement de rating, spécialement pour toi et je laisse la place à l'imagination également … Dis moi as tu pris un ascenseur ? t'y a pensé ? lol Non j'ai zappé Castle mais c'est pas grave je regarderais sur internet ce week end. Tu as raison va retrouver ton Loïc car effectivement t'as pas de flingue… le pauvre Loïc…. Dur de soutenir la comparaison c'est sur…**

**Mais NON C'est PAS fini ! Oh mon dieu… mais c'est pas vrai faut vraiment mais vraiment que je fasse attention avec vous…. Mdrrrrr**

**Bisous et merci**

**Alexia : ****Plus que de l'excellence ? heu… de la perfectitude ? mdrrrrrrrrrrrr voici la suite merci et bisous**

**ShaiArg :**** Je savais que ça te plairait… je sens qu'on va se marrer (en tout cas moi je me marre bien) quant à Hightower tu comprendras lol bisous et merci**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Oui Jane tordu mais bon c'est comme la fois ou il lui sort dans le labo qu'ils vont tous mourir alors que c'est faux… genre tordu…. Oh ils vont rester ensemble mais Jane n'a jamais dit texto qu'il l'aimait et je veux qu'il s'en veuille et ça va arriver crois moi… la vengeance …. ****Ahahahahaha… **

**Pour la lettre je sais pas trop je trouve toujours ça bizarre en fait… Je n'ai jamais eu de poster ou autre chose de genre dans ma chambre ni d'autographe de star. Pour moi si tu veux je m'inspire des personnages de séries mais en les détachant (les acteurs) particulièrement de leur métier, et je ne lis pas non plus les magazines people. Laissez les gens tranquille est l'une de mes prérogatives… franchement je ne me vois pas poursuivie par des paparazzis tout le temps si on se met à leur place ou hurler le nom de la personne a des concerts. C'est un excellent acteur, les autres aussi d'ailleurs mais je me refuse à tout ceci. Je vous souhaite cependant de la réussite dans votre œuvre. Voilà je pense avoir été claire sur ce sujet. **

**Mais s'il m'invitait à une avant première ou autre de la série, franchement je ne dirais pas non ! lol**

**Merci et bisous !**

**Izarra :**** Toi aussi tu es en mode insomnie ? On est deux. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Voici la suite le début de la vengeance …. Bisous et merci**

_**La vengeance ça va au micro ondes…**_

_**Domicile de Lisbon, ce dimanche…**_

Ok Jane est franchement doué. Mais ça n'empêche que le coup qu'il m'avait fait ne passait toujours pas. Je suis toujours en mode colérique… et je vais lui concoctée une vengeance qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier, parole de Lisbon.

Bien par où commencer ? Ah oui … tout d'abord une douche. Froide. Il faut se mettre en condition. Oui sinon je vais encore repenser à … Non. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Voilà … ça va mieux.

D'ailleurs vous vous souvenez certainement de mon rêve, vous savez sous hypnose… et bien laissez moi vous dire que … la réalité l'a fortement dépassé…. Bon bref…

Je sors de ma douche, oui j'ai tout de même le droit à quelques moments d'intimité sans vous… déjà avec ce que je vous ai raconté… d'ailleurs à un moment contre la paroi …. Nonnnnnnn je me tais….. (je vous fais salivée ? j'adore ….)

Donc pensons à mon plan de vengeance… Bien … Il va me falloir de l'aide je dois trouver une blonde, intelligente (déjà la Mission Impossible) et en plus qui soit un tant soit peu canon…qui jouera la niaise… j'ai besoin de … Rigsby ! Il les récolte tous… Même QI ça se comprend non ?

Bien donc une fois la blonde infiltrée, elle devra pourrir la vie de notre cher Jane et le faire devant moi ! Comme ça il croira que je la prends pour sa petite amie et ainsi il sera décomposé … surtout depuis que je sais qu'il va essayé de se rattraper aux branches avec moi…. Je suis machiavélique mais j'adore ça… je suis la méchante Cruella D'enfer sans la peau de toutou…

Et ensuite… une fois bien déprimée… ce sera à moi de jouer avec le gentil ascenseur… Jane mon cher tu vas payé…. Hightower aussi mais elle je ne sais pas encore comment… et plus c'est mon boss je suis plus limitée déjà…

Je passe donc mon coup de fil à un ami (Rigsby, pour ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas suivi et qui en plus on crût que mon histoire était finie non mais je vous jure …)

« Allo ? »

« Rigsby ici Lisbon. »

« Oh… Bonjour boss ! Il y a un problème ? »

« Oui et Non. Dis moi dans tes connaissances aurais-tu une fille blonde plutôt canon avec un QI assez élevé pour lui confier une mission d'infiltration ? »

« Euh….. Oui je pense … mais quelle est la nature de la mission, boss ? C'est officiel ? »

« T'occupes Rigsby, trouves moi seulement 3 possibilités et file moi leur numéro. »

« Ba c'est que … je suis un peu … hum…occupé.. »

Seigneur, venez moi en aide….

« Rigsby (je commence légèrement à perdre mon calme, mais bien sur ça vous ne le voyez pas…), tu me trouves les noms et les numéros aujourd'hui et pas demain et dis à ta rousse sur ou sous toi, peu importe de dégager que tu as du boulot et que ton boss est passablement irascible aujourd'hui, sinon… t'es viré ! » (J'abuse un peu beaucoup de mes prérogatives mais bon… si on ne le fait pas au moins une fois et je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas une sainte non plus)

« Mais… patron… Comment savez vous qu'elle est rousse… »

« Rigsby…. » (Ton menaçant et en même temps je suis complètement dépitée de voir que j'ai raison… ça fiche la trouille … je ressemble de plus en plus à l'autre….)

« Je vous envoie ça dans peu de temps, disons 30 minutes. »

« Quinze et bouges toi. Enfin … t'as compris pas dans le sens… bref. » (terrain graveleux…. Rien que d'imaginer … ça me donne la nausée)

« Hum… oui Boss. »

Je raccroche le téléphone avec une très mauvaise image mentale… Rigsby et la rousse… Bon allez au boulot.

Dix minutes plus tard je reçois un message, avec les noms et les coordonnées des différentes filles en question. Je souris, mais un sourire genre démoniaque vous voyez…

Alors les nominées sont : (pensée au générique de Miss France ou aux NRJ musiques awards quant je dis ça vous verrez c'est tordant…. D'ailleurs si je regarde ce n'est pas parce que Miss Normandie a été élue deux fois en moins de 10 ans bien que j'en sois fière au nom de l'auteur de cette fic qui est normande, non pas du tout j'attends toujours la chute….)

Première candidate :

Carla, 23 ans, étudiante en commerce (pas préciser dans quel commerce… vaut mieux pas savoir parfois), aime la vie au naturel (naturel comme dans naturel, herbe, prairie … ou naturel comme naturiste ….), et les animaux (hum… on a pas parlé non plus de zoophilie …. Oula …) car elle a grandi dans une ferme (OUFFF tout va bien …..)

Deuxième candidate :

Lila (c'est quoi ce prénom ?), 25 ans, adore regardé Beverly Hills, et n'a pas besoin de travailler, c'est une héritière (je la hais déjà… Moi je travaille et je n'ai pas de primes pour faire la nounou…. Pffffffffff j'ai un double travail mais pas le salaire qui va avec….)

Troisième candidate :

Sarah (prénom acceptable), 29 ans (bon âge les autres sont un peu trop jeune non ?),mais surtout cette fille est institutrice… parfait… magnifique profil… Mais comment Rigsby la connaît…. Elle paraît un peu trop intelligente pour lui…..

Ni une ni deux je retéléphone à Rigsby, et non ce n'est pas du harcèlement mais une demande de renseignements complémentaires …

« Allo ? »

« Rigsby, Lisbon. Dis moi la troisième candidate, Sarah…. C'est qui pour toi ? »

« Euhhhhh on est vraiment obligé d'en parler maintenant ? »

« Rigsby….. Essaye pour une fois de penser avec autre chose que…. Bon bref réponds à la question, plus vite tu réponds, plus vite tu peux reprendre… ton activité physique du moment… »

« Bien c'est … ma sœur… »

« Ok… je vois… »

« Vous voyez quoi ? »

« Rien… reprends là ou tu t'es arrêté dirons nous bye. »

Je comprends enfin…. Tout le QI est passé à sa sœur… je décide donc de l'appeler (sa sœur) pour obtenir un rendez vous le plus tôt possible avec elle.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour, vous ne me connaissez pas mais je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI, je travaille avec votre frère (ça vaut mieux que de dire que c'est l'un de mes sous fifres non ?)… »

« Oh oui… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Il est tombé ? Il a fait une chute ? »

« Il est si maladroit que ça ? »

« Oh oui vous n'imaginez même pas…. Et puis Rigsby attrapé un criminel à lui tout seul avec l'étendu de ses capacités …. (J'adore déjà cette fille…..) »

« Non tout va bien de ce coté là mais j'aurais besoin d'un léger service et il m'a donné votre numéro. Voilà je vous explique…. _(je raconte ma vie mais vous connaissez déjà donc je ne re-détaille pas cette partie… j'en profite pour glisser une page de pub pour Code Red de Fascinatemyself, un prêté pour un rendu de la part de l'auteur… je tiens à ma vengeance donc je fais ce que me dit l'auteur vous comprenez….)_ donc en résumé j'ai besoin de vous pour le faire payer et qu'il avoue ses sentiments à mon égard. »

« Pas de soucis, je vous suis. Où quant et comment ? »

« Vous êtes géniale. Disons dans 2 heures chez moi ? »

« J'y serais »

Je lui donne donc mon adresse, raccroche et me sens tout d'un coup complètement revigorée…. Tu vas souffrir mon cher Jane… oh oui tu vas souffrir…

Bien je prépare quelques petites boissons alcoolisées, (Blue Lagoon notamment : vous voulez la recette non ? Alors Citron Vert, Vodka, Champagne ou Crémant, Vin Blanc et Curaçao.) Et enfin des amuses bouches.

Une soirée entre fille avec vengeance à la clé quoi….Bref cela fait presque deux heures quant retenti une sonnerie, je m'avance presque en courant vers la porte, flottant limite sur un petit nuage et ce que je vois me fige pendant deux secondes. J'ai pas encore ouvert, je saute sur mon portable (littéralement ou il marcherait moins bien …) je compose le numéro de Sarah et lui dis d'attendre car …. Jane… est à la porte et s'apprête d'ailleurs à la défoncer vu la frappe répéter si je n'ouvre pas….

Je me ressaisis donc et ouvre la porte. Je prends mon air froid, détaché, profondément ennuyé et passe mon regard négligemment sur lui avec tout le dédain et l'inimportance que je prête à son cas…

« Oui ? »

« Euh … Lisbon… je voudrais que l'on discute de tout à l'heure… enfin tu comprends… je … je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé mais … (il se passe une main dans les cheveux et ça me rappelle…. Non… ne pas penser à ça…. Je me mordille la lèvre et il bloque dessus… on est mal…)… Oui je voudrais qu'on parle calmement de la situation… »

« Et pourrais-je savoir de quelle situation ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Nous sommes des collègues et vois tu je suis en week end. Donc on se voit au bureau lundi si c'est pour une enquête… j'attends du monde et tu n'es pas invité… »

Il me lance un regard glacial. Il est vrai que l'invité en question pourrait être un homme et que les Blue lagon sur la table joue plutôt en ma faveur. Ma tenue à vrai dire peut aussi prêter à confusion. Un léger short laissant voir mes jambes bronzées mais aussi un léger débardeur noir assez sexy avec un peu de dentelle…

Bref soirée fille quoi… mais je pense que ce n'est pas à quoi il pense là….

« Si tu le prends comme ça… ne me dis pas que ce qui s'est passé… tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais Lisbon… »

« Exactement Jane, et pour le moment… et bien tu vas devoir te rattraper et me prouver tes dires parce que tu m'as menti vois-tu ? Et pour le moment je ne veux pas te voir. Comprendo ? »

« Laisse moi te prouver qu'on peut faire quelque chose ensemble s'il te plaît… »

« tu as beaucoup joué avec moi dans l'ascenseur … toi et tes répliques pas possible à tout deviner sur tout… »

Là il fait son sourire ravageur…

« Moi je pense surtout à notre dernière heure dans l'ascenseur et au fait que tu me dois un mois de sortie en tout genre et que tu dois répondre à encore une question … »

« Oui peut être. Mais pour le moment tout ceci est en suspend. Et tant que je ne le déciderai pas, je m'en fiche. Bien maintenant va-t-en et que peut être si ta conduite est celle d'un gentleman j'arriverais peut être à te pardonner…. »

« Je ferais tout pour Lisbon… je te le promets… »

« Mouais, on verra. Maintenant laisse moi. Mon voisin d'en face n'arrête pas de me mater (il a failli se déboiter le coup en tournant la tête très vite vers chez ce voisin …. Jaloux mon cher Jane…..). »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que je ferme la porte…. Je m'y adosse et je soupire et me mets à rigoler doucement…

On commence à réchauffer le plat tout doucement…. Vive les micro ondes…..

**Bon prochain chapitre dans pas trop longtemps (je mets bien qu'il y aura un prochain chapitre mdr)**

**Bisous.**

**Mione-Christie**


	9. Bras de Fer autour d'un Thé

**Chapitre 9 : Bras de Fer autour d'un thé**

**Attention dans le prochain chapitre, la sœur de Rigsby va rentrer en scène et pour ce pauvre Jane le calvaire va bientôt commencé….**

**Ah ! Pour cette fois c'est Jane qui passe à la casserole…. Ça va changer un peu !**

**Ici c'est Lisbon qui détaille son plan et Jane qui voit rouge, autour d'un thé … Vous allez comprendre… Amusez vous bien !**

**Petit Racontage de Life : Je joue les insomniaques je vais finir par craquer…. A peine 3 à 4 de sommeil par nuit je ne vais pas tenir comme ça longtemps… lol. Bon allez on rachète les gentils somnifères ! Suuuuuuper ! Quelqu'un n'aurait pas une méthode autre ? lol**

**Et bienvenue aux membres du FAPEK ! Luttons et nous gagnerons !**

**Bon allez ce sur, passons aux reviews !**

**Claire :**** Mais non voyons pas le CP … juste le CE1 mdrrrrrrrrrrrr Bon sinon c'est vrai que j'ai mis « fini » mais j'entendais pour ce chapitre bien sur… Ensuite je n'ai pas mis ma fiction en complète et j'ai finalement rajoutée en plus que ce n'était pas fini….. j'ai même mis un chapitre exceptionnel…. Je ne voyais plus quoi faire de plus là…**

**Pour SailorMoon c'est pas faux. Mais ça me faisait bizarre quant même qu'il se transforme en fille. Le couple homo normal m'aurait moins choqué je pense….. Bref …**

**Non la phrase exacte c'est « je ne critique pas… je constate… » ou dans la même veine : « t'es méchante là quant même… » « Non tu m'excuses mais je suis réaliste. C'est différent…. » lol**

**Euh laquelle petite phrase, j'en ai tellement mdr**

**Oh oui la fameuse sœur de Wayne… tu vas voir…**

**Bisous et super les croissants ce matin merci !**

**LittleMissFierce :**** T'as revécu ! ouf ! c'est vrai que si tu était mourue….. mdrrrrrrr spécialement pour toi le chapitre aujourd'hui ! Sinon tu vas voir j'ai réglé le problème de la sœur de Wayne….. Amuses toi bien. Bisous et merci. Au fait tu pars où en vacs ?**

**Allison71230 :**** Bon a ce que je vois ce fameux chapitre t'as bien fait rire… Celui là n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre rassures toi ! Sinon oui les hôpitaux et les ascenseurs moi j'aime pas c'est flippant je trouve. Bref sinon bienvenue à la FAPEK ! mdrrrrrrrrrr bisous et merci !**

**Elywinn :**** euh ça veut dire quoi il y en a qui travaille je ne suis pas en vacs moi non plus ma chère…. Je vais vraiment finir par faire grève hahahahahaha ! tu prends jamais l'ascenseur ? motivée…. Respect ! Sinon merci et bisous et bienvenue à la FAPEK**

**ShaiArg :**** t'en fais pas ça continue… il va morfler Jane je te le dis ! Lol c'est bien je suis fière de toi tu es une des seules à avoir compris apparemment… lol… ,Bisous et merci**

_**Bras de fer autour d'un thé**_

_**Maison de Lisbon, après le départ de Jane, visite de Sarah Rigsby**_

Je m'assurais que Jane était bien parti pour téléphoner à ma chère nouvelle et précieuse amie (ça me paraît toujours incroyable que ce soir la sœur de Rigsby mais bon…) cette adorable Sarah.

Au bout de quelques minutes et un planquage acharné en passant par les jardins des maisons voisines au cas où Jane penserait probablement que je serais avec un mec, elle finit par arrivée chez moi.

Je la vois et là… je me dis (Oh c'est pas vrai….) elle est trop canon. Mais vous voyez, le genre canon… Pas le mannequin anorexique, non. Elle est mince mais surtout doit mesurer environ 1m75, un blond miel en chevelure pas décoloré, des yeux verts, une robe simple mais avec une touche d'originalité par son collier probablement à plus de 1000 dollars…

Bref je me sens très petite, très brune, très grosse et surtout pas à la hauteur du tout d'une telle perfection… Manque plus qu'elle joue du piano, arrive à faire le ménage sans se salir ou encore à marcher toute la journée avec des chaussures à talon sans se tordre la cheville ou avoir mal aux pieds… Ce qui doit être le cas vue ses magnifiques chaussures à talon…. Déprimant… et en plus elle doit aimer les enfants car elle est instit'… ce qui signifie également qu'elle est intelligente….

« Bonjour ! Et oui je sais… Mais crois moi ce n'est pas forcément drôle d'être la sœur de Rig' tous les jours alors une petite compensation physique ma foi…. »

Et elle a même de l'humour… Mon moral fait une chute libre vers le zéro absolu (près de moins de 280° pour les incultes…)

« Allons Lisbon t'en fais pas ! Je ne suis pas là pour te le piquer et … j'ai déjà quelqu'un.. Elle s'appelle Jennifer et elle est l'amour de ma vie… »

Alléluia ! Elle est Lesbienne ….. (Failli simplement pleurer de joie là) Note mentale de ma part à moi-même : Rigsby n'est plus qu'un mort en sursit.

« Bien je t'en prie entre. J'ai préparé de quoi passer une bonne soirée et en plus t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi. »

« Super… Oh des Blue lagon ! Lisbon je t'aime déjà tu sais ! »

J'éclate de rire et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon. Nous passons une super soirée. Et je lui parle enfin de ce qu'elle doit faire :

« Alors voilà. Je voudrais que demain tu te pointes au CBI et que tu mettes Jane dans la situation la plus dérangeante pour lui vis-à-vis de moi. Tu arrives lui saute dessus et l'embrasse en lui disant que tu passais là par hasard et que cela faisait longtemps bref depuis samedi soir que tu ne l'avais pas vu… rappelles lui éventuellement la fausse soirée inoubliable de vendredi soir par exemple… Ensuite je joue à la fille blasée et me casse du bureau. Menaces le, inventes une histoire que s'il ne fait ce que tu dis, il le paiera très cher. Je t'ai donné l'adresse des restos où on va le plus souvent. Tu pourras nous y rejoindre. Je t'enverrais un sms pour te dire où nous sommes. Tu peux tenir une semaine à ce rythme ? Après j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Cho – il faudra qu'il nous coince dans un ascenseur mais en vrai bien sur. Et surement de Van Pelt en tant que meilleure amie qui me consolera. De toute façon je suis le patron ils n'auront pas le choix. »

« J'adore ton plan ! Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ça marche ! D'autant que je suis en vacances ça ne me dérangera pas ! Et ma copine fait un trekking dans les rocheuses alors… »

« Il est tard je te raccompagne. »

Je la mène donc jusqu'à la porte en question, elle fonce vers sa voiture et part tranquillement. Je l'adore cette fille…

Bien moi je rentre me coucher et vais passer une bonne nuit de sommeil à faire de doux rêves de persécution de ce cher Jane….

_**Lendemain matin, bureau du CBI, 9h30**_

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Rigsby dans mon bureau tout de suite ! »

« Euh oui Boss. »

Allez mon toutou Rigsby me suit comme mon ombre, j'entre dans mon bureau ferme la porte et commence à lui expliquer assez simplement et en des termes qu'il pourra je pense comprendre (mais j'avoue j'ai quant même un doute…)

« Bien j'ai mis au point un stratagème avec ta sœur. Tu ne dis rien tu fais comme si tu ne la connaissais pas. Et oublies par la même occasion pourquoi je t'ai appelé hier histoire que ça ne me fasse pas pensé à ce que tu faisais à ce moment précis. Bien elle devra jouer une comédie auprès de Jane, donc aucune remarque de ta part sauf si je te demande quelque chose. Clair ? »

« Oui boss très clair. »

« Bien tu peux y aller, envoies moi Cho. »

Pendant qu'il partait (il a failli se prendre la porte de mon bureau… vraiment désespérant…) je me disais que je n'avais pas besoin de demander à Van Pelt de faire quoi que se soit, elle me verrait triste et viendrait d'elle-même…

Cho (Oui je sais mais je préfère encore ça que Kimbble) vient dans mon bureau. Il a une tête qui fait vraiment peur ce matin. Je comprends les gars en salle d'interrogatoire. Mais ce matin … Il a mal dormi ou quoi ?

« Cho j'ai besoin d'un service. Ça devrait te faire plaisir, c'est pour casser les pieds à Jane »

« Tout ce que vous voulez Boss. (je l'aime ce type…) »

« Bien. Jeudi soir, je devrais me rendre à la réception du CBI aux locaux du troisième étage. Je serais surement une des dernières à partir. Je veux que tu me bloques dans l'ascenseur avec Jane et seulement avec lui. J'ai un compte à régler. Mais je veux bien lui montrer que je ne suis pour rien dans la panne…. »

« Très bien Boss. Aucuns soucis. Je vous y laisse jusqu'à quant ? »

« Disons vendredi matin 6h ? Avant les femmes de ménages de préférence. »

« Parfait. »

« Tu peux retourner bosser, Cho. Merci. »

Il sort de la pièce et moi je jubile ! Oh douce revanche….. Bien prenons maintenant un air dépité, ennuyé et légèrement fatiguée style j'ai passé une nuit blanche…

Oui cet air précis car Jane vient de faire son apparition dans le bureau… il se dirige conquérant vers moi. Et moi que fais-je à votre avis (mis à part avoir une soudaine envie de le gifler ou de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ?) je me tire vers Rigsby pour lui dire de terminer le rapport à ma place.

Je file ensuite dans la plus profonde indifférence dans mon bureau en lui disant un « bonjour Jane » bien timbré. Il reste planté là, alors que moi après avoir déposé un autre dossier dans mon bureau je me rends tranquillement à la cafétéria.

Un zéro pour moi.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux perdus, son air est trop craquant… (Non je ne craque pas … c'est pas une barre de chocolat non plus Jane…)

Finalement j'arrive et me serre mon parfait café du matin. Je le savoure en exaltant un soupir de plaisir qui ressemble plus à un gémissement de bonheur au moment pile où Jane arrive… A voir sa tête, je pense que ça a fait de l'effet… lui rappelant vaguement une certaine nuit dans l'ascenseur… Machiavé vous connaissez ? c'est moi….

Deux zéro….

Je rejette ma tête en arrière alors que je me suis assise sur une chaise et que j'ai posé ma tasse à café à coté. Je ferme les yeux tranquillement (dévoilant au passage ma gorge blanche et mettant en valeur mon léger décolleté).

De son coté j'entends sa respiration pas tout à fait sereine …. Il fait son café mais manque de renverser la tasse, je tente de ne pas sourire… et lui demande perfidement en rouvrant les yeux, alors qu'il me fixe …et qu'il commence à se renverser du thé bouillant sur la main…

« Jane, non mais t'es dingue ! » ça c'est que je lui dis alors qu'il vient de s'ébouillanter … Je commence à me demander si je veux vraiment sortir avec lui on croirait Rigsby….

Je lui prends la main et la mets sous l'eau froide, en le conduisant directement à l'évier. Non mais quel crétin. Mais bien attendu ce n'est pas fini non… Vous connaissez son caractère insupportable. Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil en arrière me demande pourquoi et bien sur tout le monde à le même réflexe je fais pareil. Il profite de ce moment pour m'embrasser sensuellement dans le coup _(NdA : Je suis suuuuuuure que cette scène vous plaît non ?)_. je n'arrive pas à me dégager… Non mais je ne suis pas surhumaine non plus !

« Alors ma chère Teresa, j'aurais finalement réussi tout de même à te prendre la main aujourd'hui, enfin réussir à ce que tu me prennes la main et à t'embrasser… tu vois malgré tout je suis ici… »

Le… Bip… censuré ! Non mais… D'accord mon coco, tu veux jouer à ça ? je lâche sa main, le regarde et approche lentement mes lèvres des siennes puis alors qu'il s'apprête à fondre sur moi je me dégage finalement et lui souffle à l'oreille :

« Ne rêves pas. » Sur ces paroles, je me saisis de sa main, la replace sous l'eau, plutôt sèchement, puis je me casse de la cafétéria en prenant tout mon temps afin qu'il admire ma magnifique chute de rein, saisissant ma belle de tassé que je porte sensuellement à mes lèvres, en passant ensuite ma langue dessus, et enfin en les mordillant vaguement… hummmm… je suis sadique….

Bon je lui accorde un point : trois un !

J'entends alors une phrase de la cafétéria : « Je te prouverais que ça vaut le coup mais arrête de jouer comme ça Lisbon… S'il te plaît. C'est vraiment cruel ce que tu fais n'est pas digne du tout d'un agent du CBI »

Je me retourne pour le regarder et lui lance d'un regard mutin et naïf : « Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Jane… Fais attention, tu bois trop de thé… Ensuite il ne me semble pas que c'était l'agent qui t'intéressait hier soir Jane…. »

Jane était interloqué. Je suis sure qu'il n'en revenait pas que je dise un truc pareil …. Qui s'amuse avec qui maintenant un mon cher ?

Je chantonne et le laisse passablement déconcerté et complètement … paniqué… je dirais, à l'idée que moi je puisse lui faire une chose pareille…. J'adore.

Bien dans moins de deux heures, Sarah devrait arrivée. Nous allons bien nous amusé aujourd'hui au CBI…

**Désolée un peu plus court mais après Sarah entre en scène, je vous mettrais donc ce passage dans le chapitre suivant, intitulé CBI : Cruelle Blonde Infiltrée…..**

**Bisous**

**Mione-Christie**


	10. CBI : Cruelle Blonde Infiltrée

**Chapitre 10 : Cruelle Blonde infiltrée**

**Remerciez toutes ShaiArg qui m'a fait explosé de rire au boulot avec sa super fanfic « Happy Xmas, war is over » car ça me remet en train pour écrire … Bien vous attendiez CE chapitre le voici le voilà enfin… Désolée boulot boulot boulot c'est comme ça !**

**Et attention Sarah Rigsby entre en scène !**

**Bien réponses aux reviews :**

**Leelou09 : Voici enfin la suite ! Merci et bisous !**

**Izarra : Voici la suite et effectivement Jane va souffrir ! et nous on va bien rigoler ! Bisous et merci !**

**ShaiArg : Ok ba non j'ai rien spécialement contre Rigsby mais je le trouve un peu boulet sur les bords dans le style, le Cho coincé et militaire bien que maintenant j'associe tout le temps son nom aux knaki balls …. Et Grace toute gentille…. Donc j'ai exacerbé tout ça et ça donne … ba ça ! enfin et maintenant voici Sarah ! Bisous et continue à me faire rire avec ta fic ! Non ça va je me suis reprise pendant la réunion avec le chef … ouf ! Bisous et merci !**

**Claire : je m'en doute que tu aimes Sarah très chère ! Sinon pour tout délire historique, oui on s'en rends bien compte notamment à Pompéi. Savais tu qu'une femme pouvait uniquement confondre son mari en tant qu'adultère si cela se faisait sous son toi et pas ailleurs ? alors franchement c'était facile pour eux…. Pffff pas de justice sur Terre. Bref après notre leçon histoire revenons en à nos moutons. **

**Tes croissants me manquent ! Allez au boulot inspectrice Claire**

**Bisous la miss et merci encore !**

**Les 4 reviews de Luciole : ch3 : Oui Mulder et Scully, je sais pas comment c'est revenu sur le tapis ça d'ailleurs… ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas regardé bref. Toujours du Jane tout craché bien sur ! Lol !**

**Ch4 : tu les imaginais déjà à Paris….. mais NON ! hahahahaha tu me connais depuis le temps non ? **

**Ch 5 : Oh oui ils vont bien dormir … c'est sur mdr !**

**Ch6 : Bon là j'avoue j'ai un peu disjoncté …. Merci pour la voix off de Lisbon je m'éclate à la faire parler elle ! Merci pour toutes les reviews et bisous bisous bisous et bisous (ba oui 4 reviews….lol)**

**Elywinn : tu me connais j'aime j'adore les plans machiavéliques ! il va effectivement souffrir le Jane !**

**Allison71230 : Félicitations ! je suis super contente pour toi mais je n'en doutais pas un instant et puis les pots de peinture d'abord rien à faire on a du papier peint ! mdrrrrrrrrrr Non fallait peut être pas répondre ça . lol**

**Et voici la scène avec Sarah ! tu vas bien rigolé !**

**Bisous et merci !**

**Sweetylove30 : mais bien sur qu'elle va tenir ! Oui je suis crevée mais je lutte ! je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui désolée !**

**Bisous la miss**

**LittleMissFierce : Oh que oui ma chère Rigsby tjs en mode abruti Kimball en mode serial killer pro Lisbon et enfin Grace en meilleure copine c'est ce qui va se passer…. La vengeance de Lisbon c'est maintenant !**

**Merci et profites de tes vacs !**

**Bisous **

**Crangel23 : et bien le voici ! Merci et Bisous !**

**Cruelle Blonde Infiltrée**

Je regarde ma montre, presque midi. Sarah ne devrait pas tarder. Tiens mon portable vibre. Un sms. Je le lis. Sarah est là. Dans l'ascenseur. Elle me prévient de me tenir prête juste à coté de Jane et de Grace de façon à ce qu'elle lui fasse passer un sal quart d'heure. Quant je vous dis que j'adore cette fille.

Je m'avance donc lascivement vers le bureau de Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt sont dans la cafétéria mais revienne pile au bon moment. Je soupçonne fortement Sarah de télécommander son frère à distance… Bon plus raisonnablement elle a du lui envoyer un sms, lui disant de se bouger les fesses.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Jane et fais semblant de regarder ma montre (à nouveau je sais mais faut bien trouver un prétexte pour le faire se lever ….) et lance un « on va manger, qui est partant ? »

Jane bondit (oui un Jane ça bondit, ça ne se lève pas en dehors de son canapé) et il fixe d'un regard noir mes chers collègues de travail l'air de dire « le premier qui vient avec moi et Lisbon je le tue ». bien évidemment, ils ont tous du travail. Des vrais mauviettes au CBI….

Je me dirige donc très lentement mais vraiment très lentement vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de Van Pelt à qui je voulais dire quelque chose rapidement à propos d'un dossier, tandis que Jane m'agrippe le bras pour ne pas que je me sauve tout content de lui…. Tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage mon cher.

Ting.

L'ascenseur est arrivé. Jane à coté de moi. Et Van Pelt qui me parle de tout et de rien.

C'est alors que lorsque les portes s'ouvrent sur une créature absolument envoutante, Sarah Rigsby, qui ouvre alors les bras d'un geste théâtrale et hurle plus qu'elle ne crie « Patriiiiiiiick » à s'en casser la voix ! (allez on salue mon jeu de mot casser la voix de Patrick Bruel … Oh je m'aime …) et là elle saute dans les bras de celui-ci manquant … à en fait non pas manquant … de le faire tomber par terre ….

Bien entendu cette superbe prestation de Sarah me vaut un probable bleu sur le bras auquel Jane s'était soudé auparavant mais très franchement pour ses yeux à ce moment….

Non sérieusement imaginez Jane un instant projeter au sol comme dans une mêlée de rugby par une mannequin blonde en train de l'embrasser langoureusement et à l'étouffer en plein local du CBI devant voyons voir …. Une quinzaine d'agent ? Je vous jure c'est tordant.

Et là je balance ma petite phrase assassine, un brin sarcastique et légèrement dépitée, je n'oublie pas mon rôle :

« Bien je pense que je n'irais pas mangé en ta compagnie ce midi Jane, tu m'as l'air un peu occupé. Oh je suis Teresa Lisbon sa collègue, mais je comprends que vous ne puissiez me dire votre nom car vous êtes toujours collé à sa bouche…. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit mais je suis sure que vous passerez surement au dessert directement…. »

Puis je me glisse subrepticement en dehors du cercle d'admirateurs, faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme. En fait je ne fais pas vraiment semblant, sauf que ce n'est pas une larme de tristesse, non… mais de rire. Je vais donc vitesse Superman dans les toilettes, et là vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et là enfin je laisse mon hilarité se déclencher …. Je pense ressembler aux hyènes dans le Roi Lion (oui j'aime le Roi Lion… « l'amour brille sous les étoiles…. » Hum Bon … je m'égare un peu).

C'est alors que j'entends frapper. Je respire un grand coup et me transforme en maître Yoda afin de calmer mes émotions et de les contrôler. En fait non, plutôt en vulcaine… Bref je laisse mes larmes coulées prépare mon mouchoir et là je vois Grace entrée, avec ce sourire compatissant légèrement inquiet. La mine parfaite de la bonne amie qui vient vous consoler quoi…. J'ai horreur de ça….. Bref elle vient et s'approche et là elle me sort la phrase stupide et idiote habituelle (vous la connaissez sinon relisez les chapitres précédents) je vous le donne en mille :

« Ça va patron ? »

Je suis une vulcaine, je ne montre pas mes émotions, je maitrise parfaitement la sourde colère qui monte en moi, je ne frappe pas Van Pelt et son visage angélique…. Sainte Grace…. Mes fesses, je suis sure qu'elle veut une augmentation….

« Oui tout va parfaitement bien. Et Jane il passe un agréable moment ? »

«Euh… il a essayé de se débarrasser d'elle mais sans succès mais pour vous consoler, si vous voulez repasser ce grand moment de honte de Jane, Cho l'a filmé avec son Iphone…. »

Cho. Tu auras une augmentation. Et toi Grace, je ne te vire pas.

« Merci. Ils sont toujours là ? »

« Oui, Boss. Si vous voulez je peux vous dire quant ils seront partis et faire le gué ? »

« Non, non voyons ce n'est pas comme si Jane et moi on sortait ensemble, voyons…. »

Et de qui je me moque, je ne suis pas du tout la nana coincée par cet enfoiré de Jane dans l'ascenseur pendant presque 24 heures ou il se fichait de moi…..et ou il m'a fait des choses…. Hummmmm j'en frémis encore…. Hum bon bref je m'égare encore et la soudaine bouffée de chaleur que je viens d'avoir ne passe apparemment inaperçu devant Grace. Oups.

« ça va boss ? vous semblez toute rouge … vous avez un malaise ? »

« hum non non tout va bien, je suis juste légèrement en colère contre Jane il aurait pu m'annoncer ça avant, à tous. Enfin je pensais que nous étions amis lui et moi. Je me suis trompée …

Je m'écœure moi-même. Ça fait tellement roman du style Barbara Cartland…. (NON je n'en lis pas ! je vous voie venir ! ce n'est pas parce que je connais que j'ai forcément lu d'accord ? Quoi ? Vous n'y croyez pas ? Non mais ! Bon Ok j'en ai peut être lu un ou douze … euh deux… oh ça va la ramener pas OK ?)

Grace me regarde peinée. Mais elle me dit que tout va bien. Que ça ira. Bon ma tête est de nouveau humaine, je respire de nouveau un grand coup et sort en compagnie de Van Pelt.

Sarah est toujours vissée à Jane, qu'elle garde contre elle avec deux bras autour du cou sur son coté, un sourire resplendissant et une jambe relevée signe de son enthousiasme et de sa joie, genre pub de parfum. Enfin elle m'aperçoit et avec ce même sourire elle me dit :

« Bonjour ! Tu dois être Teresa Lisbon non ? Patrick chéri m'a tout raconté de toi ! J'ai même failli en être jalouse ! Mais bon … je me faisais du souci pour rien …. Hein mon Chou ? Oh dis Patrickounet tu pourrais me présenter quant même… tu es vraiment insensé aujourd'hui ! Tu n'as même pas parlé de moi à tes amis…. Oh et en plus je ne t'avais pas vu depuis vendredi soir ! Tu imagines ! Surtout après notre nuit torride…. Toi et moi…. Huuuuummmmmm les voisins s'en souviennent encore j'en suis sure …. Bien je m'appelle Laura Bride. Je suis styliste. Pas besoin de vous demandez je sais ce que vous faites. Dis Mon Chou, on y va au resto ? j'ai faim moi…. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été sous contrôle, Lisbon en aurait eu assez de se faire insulter par cette fille mais là…. Et la tête de Jane ! Quant elle l'avait appelé Patrickounet….. il est passé en mode horrifié ! ses yeux disaient « mais qui est cette folle ? Et Lisbon ? » il me regardait désespérément. Moi je lui faisais mon regard glacé, remplit d'amertume justifié et je disais le plus simplement du monde :

« Bien prenez votre temps pour …..déjeuner (j'appuie bien différemment sur le mot pour dire ce que je pensais du déjeuner en question), il n'y a pas d'affaire en cours. Je vais me prendre un café. Bon appétit Jane…. » je finis ainsi sur un ton plus qu'ironique, contentant la pseudo colère-tristesse qui m'envahit. Je suis super forte et Sarah Rigsby est perfidement la meilleur actrice que je connaisse.

« Lisbon attends »

Piètre tentative, mon pauvre Jane… Elle va te pourrir la vie pendant quatre longs jours, ou tu vas ramper à mes pieds…. Telle un esclave devant ta Reine…. Mon complexe Cléopâtre revient… mais le voir ramper sur un sol de marbre tandis que je suis sur un trône …. (Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé…. Je suis sure que vous trouvez la scène particulièrement captivante….)

Je pars donc d'un pas décidé et digne vers la cafétéria tandis que les regards de mes collègues se font tueurs envers Jane qui parvient finalement à se détacher de la sangsue (adorable et génialissime) Sarah Rigsby.

Je prends donc ma tasse et fais semblant de rien même si au fond je me dois de faire transparaitre l'étendue de ma rage et de ma colère, de ma tristesse. J'attaque finalement voyant qu'il entre encore essoufflé.

« Alors, Jane ? On s'est bien amusé avec moi dans l'ascenseur ? tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais une copine, franchement me faire le coup de l'homme qui se remet tout juste de la mort de sa femme et de sa fille…. Je ne suis pas une pute Jane, me sauter comme ça dans l'ascenseur et faire de moi ta maitresse ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tout ça parce que tu as des dons de mentaliste c'est ça ? Dégages ! Hors de ma vue ! Je savais bien j'avais raison. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi Patrick Jane…. »

Et là je commence ma sortie magistrale. Bon j'y suis allée fort mais lui aussi en me laissant dans un ascenseur et je suis sure qu'il a triché au poker….

Il m'attrape donc par le bras et me retient. Je vois dans ses yeux : de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse, de la peur de l'anxiété et comme un soupçon de désespoir.

« Attends je t'en prie, je te jure que je ne connais pas cette fille. Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi c'est réel. Je te jure je ne sais pas qui elle est probablement attirée par mon compte en banque…. Je suis avec toi pas avec elle…. Je t'en supplie Lisbon ! crois moi. »

Je le regarde. Il croit que la partie est jouée. Que je vais craqué déjà son sourire en coin apparaît. Désolée Jane, mais je vais t'en faire baver….

« Tu as commis plusieurs erreurs Jane. D'une on est pas ensemble. Deux ce n'était qu'un petit jeu dans cet ascenseur pour toi. Trois tu oses me mentir en parlant de cette fille ? Non mais de qui tu te moques ? arrêtes de jouer avec moi je ne suis pas un animal de foire. J'ai tout oublié de ce qui s'est passé. Envoies toi bien en l'air avec cette fille et surtout oublies moi Jane. »

Je me dégage d'un geste et pour parfaire l'effet je lui renverse mon café sur le bras. Bah oui la tasse était justement dans cette main mon poignet a dérapé….. Bon Ok je l'ai fait exprès mais c'est pas visible pour ceux qui me connaissent pas et curieusement ça soulage !

Je pars donc et laisse un Jane aussi désemparé qu'un enfant sans sa maman dans la cuisine au moment ou Mlle Laura Bride alias Sarah Rigsby arrive. Elle me fait un rapide clin d'œil et rentre en s'écriant horrifié :

« Oh mon Dieu Jane, ton bras et ta veste mon pauvre chou ! »

Tu vas souffrir Jane, tu vas souffrir…. Phase 1 terminée. Passons à la deux…


	11. Gâteaux Surprises et Fiançailles

**Chapitre 11 : Gâteau(x) Surprise(s) et fiançailles sucrées/salées….**

**Allez nous entrons dans la phase 2 du projet de cette chère Lisbon ! Bien nous arrivons au resto …. Buon appetito !**

**Oh et les fiançailles vous allez vous marrez je vous le dis !**

**ReViEWs :**

**Leelou09**** : Merci et voilà la suite ! bisous**

**LittleMissFierce ****: Bon si tu adores tout de A à Z voici le nouveau chapitre je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire aussi ! Là je deviens particulièrement sadique encore plus que d'habitude ! ça va saigner !**

**Merci pour tous ses compliments bisous !**

**Allison71230**** : Ohhhhh moi aussi j'adore les hyènes de Orangina mais aussi je sais ^pas si tu regardes les guignols de l'info mais avec Marco (marc olivier fogiel) il a une hyène elle s'appelle Zaza. Je l'adore ! Bon désolée du HS comme dab ! Sinon j'adore aussi Cho oui c'est vrai le coup de l'augmentation. Ensutie qui est Barbara Cartland ? c'est la reine des romans à l'eau de rose (ma grand-mère en lit c'est comme ça que je le sais) enfin voilà.**

**Je vous ai écrit la suite rapidement pour une fois ! Alors rigoles bien ! Bisous et merci**

**Sweetylove30**** : et bien suffit de demander la voilà ! je te dis pas la phase 3 ! Ah mais ma Lisbon elle tient toujours enfin ça va être dur mais bon elle va tenir et même poussé le vice encore plus loin ! hahahahaha Bisous et merci**

**Ninaixstory ****: et non pas de chance le Wayne Rigsby …. Mais je dois avouer que j'adore le faire passer pour un boulet ! trop drôle c'est encore pire dans ce chapitre ! Enfin tu verras. Merci beaucoup bisous**

**Claire :**** Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! tes vacances loin de moi ! j'ai fait une depression ….. lol et en plus sans les croissants ! Bon sinon oui je savais pour les disney depuis je ne les vois plus de la même façon … ha… **

**Bon sinon moi aussi j'adore Sarah Rigsby ! elle est trop forte et là aussi tu vas voir comme elle est géniale pauvre jane … je suis vraiment mais vraiment sadique ….**

**Bon quant à ce crétin de standardiste ! J'avais même vérifier dans ma tasse Cappuccino Macchiatto ou Expresso ? et rien non plus…. JE VAIS LE TORTURER !**

**Idem ici contente de lire et de repondre à ton roman ! Bisoussssss mon inspectrice et merci**

**Izarra-sub**** : Bon résumons nous : Merci pour tous tes compliments et toi aussi tu es géniale pour ta review géniale sachant que tout ce qui lisent mes fics sont géniaux ! lol merci et bisous**

**Crange123**** : et voici la suite encore pire pour Jane ! je me demande même s'il arrivera à survivre à la première journée ! Bisous et merci**

**Elywinn**** : ah j'ai adoré écrire cette scène digne d'un manga ! franchement l'éclate totale ! Voici la suite et passe de bonnes vacances bisous ! **

La phase 2… Enfin…

Bien finalement, après que notre blonde adorée est réparée les dégâts de la séance café, nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble au restaurant du coin. Notre Chinois adoré.

Sarah est venue quelques secondes plus tôt dans les toilettes ou je l'attendais pour me dire d'y aller et qu'elle m'y retrouverait avec une surprise de taille. Elle ne voulait rien dire de peur de gâcher la surprise mais elle avait tout organisé. Je lui fais un énorme sourire et la complimente pour cette superbe performance. Elle me refait un clin d'œil et elle file vite fait.

Bien il est donc pas loin de 12h, nous décidons finalement tous d'y aller. Je discute joyeusement avec mes collègues enfin Grace, la seule capable d'avoir une conversation normale, Cho est occupé à dévisager avec un sourire en coin Jane (je l'aime ce type et il aura une double augmentation…) et Rigsby quant à lui, ne comprends pas un mot de la conversation alors de là à y participer….

Jane, quant à lui, est complètement ravagé. Il passe d'un visage de colère et de frustration à une expression de chien battu. Pauvre chou…. Tu as voulu m'avoir, mais cette fois je serais plus forte que toi (oui parce que c'est bien connu Sega ou Lisbon en l'occurrence c'est plus fort que toi ! hahahahaha).

Bien nous arrivons donc chez M. Wang, nationalité chinoise (non sérieux ? avec un nom pareil en même temps…).

« Bonjour Agent Lisbon, table habituel ? »

« Oui M. Wang. Nous sommes cinq enfin je crois. Nous en avons perdu plusieurs en cours de route…. »

Elle était fière de sa petite pic envers Jane….

Bien, nous nous installons. Cho et Grace se mettent d'office à coté de moi, Jane entre Rigsby et Grace. Il reste une place à la table ronde. (le Roi Arthur est censé la présider mais bon la Reine Lisbon fera parfaitement l'affaire. D'ailleurs je suis la seule assez censé et intelligente dans l'histoire alors… les autres chevaliers sont vraiment comme dans Kamelott non ? – je suis vraiment trop méchante….)

Bien nous commandons tranquillement.

Nous avons des gâteaux chinois sur la table, vous savez les gâteaux qui prédisent le destin. Bref je prends le mien et les autres font de mêmes. Je lance alors :

« Et si pour une fois, nous les lisions à haute voix. Allez ça pourrait être marrant. Van Pelt tu commences. »

« OK. Alors j'ai : « Méfiez vous d'une personne maladroite proche de vous, elle pourrait faire tâche aujourd'hui. » Non mais c'est quoi cette prédiction ? Franche… »

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Rigsby lui renverse sur son pantalon blanc toute la sauce de ses nems…..

« Rigsby espèce de crétin ! Non mais c'est pas vrai regarde moi la tâche sur mon pantalon ! je vais empesté toute la journée à cause de toi ! ce que tu peut être mala… »

Je la regarde et explose de rire ! et je ne suis pas la seule. Le proverbe avait raison. Rigsby a fait tache aujourd'hui dans tous les sens sur terme ! Cho se met aussi à exploser de rire. Je flippe à mort d'un seul coup. Trop bizarre. Kimball Cho qui rit…. D'ailleurs Jane, comme moi et finalement même Grace on se regarde vis-à-vis de Cho. Rigsby lui n'a rien calculé occupé à fureter sur les tables des voisins pour trouver de la sauce. Navrant.

Bon après cette crise très spéciale, nous revenons à nos gâteaux. Rigsby donne le sien à Van Pelt pour qu'elle le lui lise. Oh non il n'est pas analphabète non, non. C'est juste que quant monsieur a une assiette, le reste ne compte plus.

« Rigsby a comme prédiction : « Attention, quelqu'un pourrait vous en vouloir fortement. N'ayez pas le nez collé à votre assiette. » Et bien on dirait que Wang a changé son voyant non ? »

Moi et toute la tablée, on éclate de rire de nouveau, tandis que Rigsby continuait de manger son plat.

Je me tourne maintenant vers Cho.

« Allez à toi. »

« Alors…. « Un jour en vaut trois pour qui fait chaque chose en son temps. » sympa. Il y a pire. On verra bien. »

« Allez à toi Jane. »

« … »

Pauvre Jane, on dirait qu'il va à l'abattoir et moi je suis morte de rire à l'intérieur.

« Hum… mon biscuit me dit : « La rose n'a d'épines que pour qui veut la cueillir. » »

Cho comprend et sourit légèrement, tout comme moi. Grace se pose des questions et Rigsby mange toujours.

« Bon à moi. Alors : « L'eau ne reste pas sur les montagnes, ni la vengeance dans un grand cœur »

Oui enfin elle y reste quant même un peu non ? Pour le moment elle est juste à l'état de neige, c'est l'hiver. On verra bien si le printemps arrive vite ou non ….

Après environ une demi-heure de discussion entre Grace, Cho et moi, on aperçoit un énorme gâteau sur roulettes entrer dans le restaurant.

Nous sommes tous super intrigué sauf Rigsby qui toujours très concentré sur son assiette pantagruélique, et nous nous attendons à tout sauf à ça.

Enfin surtout qu'il s'arrête devant notre table.

Puis devant nous et devant tous les clients du restaurant, on voit le gâteau s'ouvrir et Sarah Rigsby en sortir dans une tenue plus qu'affriolante composée d'un haut en dentelle noir et soie, d'un micro string cachant juste le nécessaire. Enfin elle au moins n'a pas la honte en sortant comme ça d'un gâteau.

Ça me rappelle étrangement la réaction des mecs de ma salle de sport devant le dernier clip de Clara Morgan, le Diable au corps. Curieusement ils avaient tous arrêté la muscu au même moment….

Que ferait-il devant ça ?

Je les vois d'ailleurs tous baver, surtout Rigsby mais je me demande si c'est sur le gâteau ou sur sa sœur….. On dira le gâteau … je préfère ça…..

Donc pour faire simple Sarah sort du gâteau avec une expression très féline et très conquérante filant vers Jane. Les autres clients regardent la scène un peu comme moi : un mélange d'amusement, de stupéfaction, de jalousie (pour certaines) et d'envie (pour certains).

Bref les chaussures de « Laura Bride » claquent sur le sol, puis elle embrasse Jane sauvagement. Il a été tellement surpris qu'il est resté bouche bée. Cette fille met le paquet et je dois dire que ça marche fort. Puis une fois le baiser fini, le pauvre Jane ne sait plus quoi faire. Il me jette un coup d'œil et moi je dois éviter d'éclater de rire et m'en tenir à mon rôle. Bien sur une légère pointe de jalousie me traverse mais ça me rassure que Sarah soit lesbienne tout de même.

Puis elle sort d'une voie sensuelle en se mettant sur ses genoux, tandis qu'un gamin avec une caméra filme toute la scène :

« Patrick, mon chéri, cela fait maintenant six mois et je suis toujours aussi folle de toi. Nos nuits sont de vrais folies et j'adore ça… et le reste du temps tu es si…. Alors c'est moi qui vais faire ceci à ta place devant tes amis ! je suis sure que tu vas adoré. Oh Tessie Chérie merci de m'avoir donné si gentiment l'adresse du resto. Elle est vraiment topissime comme fille. Tu vois je lui ai dit que j'avais une surprise pour toi et hop ! Elle m'aide…. Oh je la verrais bien comme ma demoiselle d'honneur ! T'en penses quoi ? Allez mon chéri ce sera amusant que penses tu de mercredi ? »

Je faisais des efforts pour m'en tenir à mon rôle mais là tout devenait franchement ridicule et on était que lundi midi… elle va lui faire avoir une attaque avant jeudi si ça continue ! plus je regardais Jane et plus j'étais contente de moi. Je suis horriblement sadique, mais il le vaut bien !

« Que ? Quoi ? Mercredi ? Demoiselle d'honneur ? Je … »

« Patrick Chéri ? »

Machinalement je le sais il va le dire et il va encore plus s'engluer là dedans, je fais signe au garçon de bien braqué la caméra sur lui. Il le fait , je veux voir ça !

« Oui ? »

« Oooooooooooooooooooooh ! tu as dit OUI ! Oh je suis tellement heureuse nous allons nous marier mercredi ! Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux ! Pour moi c'est fabuleux _(NdA : et un petit coup d'Aladin haha haha) »_

« Mais attends, c'est-à-dire je …. »

Et moi je lis l'angoisse la plus totale dans les yeux de Jane tandis que les clients applaudissent dans tous le restaurant chinois, et moi comble du sadisme et de la perfidie la plus totale je me lève, prends mon verre et fais signe aux autres d'en faire autant :

« Toutes mes félicitations, Jane…. Je suis sure que tu seras heureux avec Laura …. »

Tout le restaurant et mes collègues reprennent mes paroles en cœur tandis que je prends mes affaires pour rentrer au bureau.

« Bien Jane, je suis magnanime et t'accordes ta fin de journée. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait demandé en mariage ? et de si charmante façon. N'hésitez pas à prendre l'ascenseur, c'est très distrayant…. »

Waow j'ai osé dire ça ? Oh que Oui. Et voir son visage se décomposé encore plus… puis me vient une idée encore plus perfide que les autres…

« Oh Laura, que diriez vous de faire votre mariage derrière les locaux du CBI nous avons un parc magnifique. Mais tout ne sera prêt que pour vendredi. Mais j'y pense il y a une réception jeudi soir, ainsi nous inviterons tout le monde pour le lendemain au mariage ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oh ce serait prodigieusement FA-BU-LEUX ! Tu es merveilleuse ma chère Tessie ! c'est décidé tu es ma nouvelle meilleure amie ! »

« Alors tout est parfait ! A demain vous deux ! »

Jane lui ne décolère pas je le voie et il est franchement blessé par mon attitude mais je lui ai dit pourtant des collègues de bureau. Je me demande quant même si je ne vais pas trop loin ? Hummm… (Gemini Crickett ferme là. Va plutôt aidé ton pantin et arrête de me casser les pieds !) Non ! J'adore ce jeu.

Je file donc avec mes trois collègues restant au bureau, tandis que Jane n'a toujours rien dit confronté à une situation qui n'est en rien celle qu'il a l'habitude de gérer…

Alors Jane c'est qui la meilleure ?

Phase 2 terminée.

Et maintenant Phase 3 ! Le choix de la tenue de la demoiselle d'honneur et … de la mariée !

**Je vous promets qu'il va y avoir encore de l'ambiance !**

**Prochain chapitre une visite de Jane à Lisbon et Sarah qui s'en mêle !**

**Ça va décoiffer !**

**Bonne aprem !**

**Mione Christie**


	12. Shopping et conséquences

**Chapitre 12 : Shopping et Conséquences….**

**Attention ! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude et qui va faire mal à Jane, Lisbon et Sarah ! Un nouveau perso arrive que l'on peut baptiser l'amant du placard….. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ….**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**LittleMissFierce ****: Bien comme d'habitude tout change dans mes fics et là niveau changement tu vas être servie. Je ne suis pas encore sure de la fin moi-même mais là tout change ! Bref j'aime bien ton mot « sadiquissime » il devrait faire parti du dico ! Je te laisse apprécier le prochain chapitre ! bisous et merci**

**Allison71230 :**** Sympa tes frères… Je compatis ! Sinon pour les gâteaux chinois, c'est simple. Jane veut avoir Lisbon mais c'est depuis qu'il veut l'avoir qu'elle le fait souffrir d'où la rose avec les épines, car c'est ce qu'il veut, et quant tu veux cueillir une rose elle a des épines. Ensuite pour Lisbon, c'est un dicton qui dit qu'il faut savoir pardonner. Or elle fait l'inverse et veut justement se venger. Elle aura les conséquences dans ce chapitre ! voilà pour les réponses. Sinon je pense que tu vas aussi te marrer dans celui là. Merci et bisous**

**Izarra-sub**** : Oh oui le prochain chapitre promet des re bondissements ! tu vas adorer ! enfin j'espère… Merci et bisous la miss !**

**ShaiArg**** : je te laisse une Review sur le chap 12 je finis juste d'écrire ma partie et mes réponses lol. Mais attends ne soit pas si impatiente la soirée du jeudi sera à mon avis un grand moment …^^ mais avant ce chapitre va pas mal changer la donne ! Bonne lecture merci et bisous !**

**Sweetylove30 :**** concernant le mec, non. Mais c'est amusant de penser à Lisbon qui joue avec Jane enfin c'était le cas pour le moment. Mais n'oublions pas que c'est un mentalist quant même … et que je suis une auteur sadiquissime dixit LittleMissFierce donc …. Bisous et merci**

**Luciole (1):**** Merci beaucoup mais tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre notre chère Teresa va être victime de son propre succès….. Bisous**

**Luciole (2)**** : Justement Jane va peut être mieux s'en sortir que Lisbon la pauvre …. Enfin tu verras bien ! je crois que je viens de trouver comment finir en beauté…. Lol Bisous et merci indirectement tu viens de me donner une idée lol**

**Claire ****: Oh oui le revers de la médaille arrive justement … Dis moi combien de temps on m'y tes cheveux à repousser ? tu pourrais te les raser à nouveau comme ça ta cousine arrêterait de t'embêter avec… pratique les tibétains finalement non ? lol**

**Bon finalement les croissants par correspondance c'est pas top … Donc j'en ai acheté et je les fais moi-même ! pratique ! j'en rapporterais demain. **

**Bisous mon inspectrice adorée et merci la miss !**

**Filament-de-Lune**** : Sous le ciel de Cristal je me sens si légère je dévire vire et chavire dans un océan d'étoile… Ah j'adore cette chanson …. Ton vœux est exaucé le Génie vient de le faire ! Profites bien ! bisous et merci **

**Elywinn**** : Ma lisbon sadique noooooooon juste un tout petit peu…. Beaucoup !^^ Et la voilà la suite miss je pars en Espagne ! lol Bisous et merci**

**NinaiXstory**** : Et oui c'est le propre du Rigsby ! ooooooooooh quel jeu de mots … faut que j'arrête là non ? loooool et puisque tu aimes voici la suite ! Bisous et merci**

_**Bridal Shop (Boutique de Mariage), Lundi après midi, 14h30**_

Finalement je ne suis pas retournée au bureau pour très longtemps. Hightower, la nouvelle Reine des Garces et Hypocrites selon moi, nous a fait l'immense honneur dans sa grande mansuétude de nous accorder notre après midi… Et bien oui, aller dans une boutique avec Mlle Laura Bride et choisir des robes pour le mariage ça prends du temps non ?

Je me dirige donc d'un pas alerte vers la boutique en question, ou Sarah m'attendait. Elle avait judicieusement demandé aux garçons enfin à Cho plus précisément, de trouver un costume à Jane qui ne voudrait pas faire les boutiques. Le saut de Kangourou sur lui s'était juste pour voir sa taille de vêtement…. Quelle technique….

Bref je pénètre dans le temple du Féminisme par excellence, ou tout n'est que blancheur, fleur et cœur …. Que dois-je dire si ce n'est …. Trop de guimauve tue la guimauve ? je déteste les boutiques de mariage, les vendeuses avec le faux sourire qui arrive en vous disant que se sera le plus beau jour de votre vie, qui vous dise quoi mettre vous demande des détails sur votre fiancé, demande comment vous vous êtes rencontrée….. Alors qu'elle-même n'ont pour la plupart pas de petit ami…..

Mais ce qui m'horripile le plus dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle regarde les demoiselles d'honneur avec cette commisération qui semble dire : encore une célibataire de plus, une fille laissée à l'abandon ….. Je les hais…

Bien Sarah m'accueille avec un grand sourire dans la boutique tandis qu'une vendeuse s'affère déjà autour d'elle.

« Coucou ! Bien inutile de faire semblant ici tu ne crois pas ? Alors je t'explique le but du jeu va être de faire tomber Jane dans le panneau, et de faire en sorte que vous finissiez par VOUS marriez vendredi ! »

« Je… QUOI ! Attends on a jamais parlé de ça Sarah tu ne vas pas un peu loin là ? et puis d'abord Jane et moi c'est … c'est … hum compliqué ?»

« Bon Ok, mais on te prend une robe de mariée quant même plus une robe de demoiselle d'honneur car à défaut de votre mariage je compte faire une surprise à ma douce et tendre et me marier avec elle … »

Je soupire, vu la tête de la jeune femme, je n'ai pas le choix, je m'en rends compte…. A croire qu'elle tient plus de Jane que de Rigsby, elle devait être l'enfant gâté de la famille pas possible… je porterais donc ma croix dignement et en silence ….

Donc nous nous mettons en recherche de la robe qui nous conviendrait le mieux…. Déjà je me dis que je ne veux pas de la traditionnel robe meringue… Non je hais les robes meringues. En revanche Sarah dans ce style ça lui irait bien. Nous choisissons donc pour elle d'abord.

Nous faisons fonction de plusieurs critères dans ce choix oui c'est un peu comme une enquête ou un diagnostic. Les fleurs que nous avons choisi sans que Jane le sache, ni personne d'autre sauf Van Pelt qui a été de précieux conseils, sont des orchidées et des lys. La touche de couleur que nous avons décidés d'apporter est du vert très pâle ainsi qu'une touche de rose très pâle également. Ça nous a rappelé le Japon et la couleur des cerisiers en fleur ….. (C'est notre version fleur Rose de la traditionnelle attitude Fleur Bleue …..)

Donc les robes de mariées se font en conséquences : après environ 3 heures de torture euh non d'essayage nous avons enfin nos robes plus une pour Van Pelt qui s'occupe de réserver la nourriture, les fleurs….

Pour Sarah, une robe meringue mais pas trop non plus. C'est un dos nus, blanc légèrement brillant avec un léger ruban vert clair à la taille et quelques petites fleurs roses sur les différentes couches de mousseline formant le bas de la robe… Inutile de dire qu'à elle, ça lui va comme un gant, tout comme le voile qui retombe gracieusement sur ses épaules… une vraie princesse… sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur est plus simple, un décolleté plissé de très fine bretelle et une fente au niveau du milieu de la jambe du coté gauche, dans les tons roses pales.

Pour moi, la robe est en satin, soie et dentelle. C'est une sorte de fourreau en haut, d'un vert soutenu et la jupe couleur écru s'évase mais pas trop en bas, sans l'effet frou frou. Elle me colle particulièrement laissant voir à chaque mouvement que je fais les courbes de mon corps, elle me caresse… si mon décolleté est assez prononcé, en revanche le bas ne s'ouvre pas, faisant une coupe à la « Falbala ». Enfin ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur ressemble à celle de Sarah, mais dans les tons vert pâle. Je n'ai pas pris de voile mais un diadème, dans les tons argentés et émeraude.

Bien maintenant que je suis transformée en fille et que nous nous soyons mis d'accord sur la robe de Van Pelt, nous filons de la boutique.

_**Domicile de l'Agent Lisbon, 18h45**_

Je rentre donc mes deux robes chez moi, montant en premier la robe de mariée dans ma chambre, l'installant en sécurité dans mon dressing. Tandis que je redescends tranquillement dans la salle, en short et débardeur spaghetti, on sonne à la porte.

Naïvement, je pense que c'est Sarah mais …. C'est Jane. Et un Jane particulièrement furieux. Je sens que je vais passer un sal quart d'heure… et c'est rien de le dire….

Moi qui pensais que ma tenue jouerait en ma faveur je me vois contrainte de rectifier ma position …. Car derrière moi trône l'objet de la honte et du vice que je commence à pousser franchement loin : ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur….

Son regard fait d'ailleurs un aller retour entre moi et cette dernière. Et il commence franchement à me faire peur. Il a mis sur son visage un masque totalement indéchiffrable style Rogue dans les mauvais jours (Harry potter le retour ….) Bref c'est avec un regard avada kedavrisant et un sourire en coin à la Malefoy, imaginez le mélange deux secondes je vous assure c'est hyper effrayant, qu'il me pousse de l'encadrement de ma porte pour entrer, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied…. (Franchement pourquoi toujours s'attaquer aux portes ? elles n'y sont pour rien …..)

Moi je suis ensuite expédiée genre poupée de chiffon dans mon salon par Jane qui ne prends même plus de gants pour cacher sa fureur … En même temps, apprendre dans la même journée qu'on a une petite amie, qu'elle lui saute dessus (littéralement) dans les locaux du CBI et devant tous les agents, que à peine 1h plus tard, cette même petite amie le demande en mariage en sortant d'un gâteau dans une tenue que je qualifierais de légère, il y a de quoi devenir un peu marteau, d'autant plus que la femme qu'il est censé aimer lui balance des répliques pire que les 4 ères glaciaires de la Terre réunies, tout en étant la demoiselle d'honneur de sa future femme à son mariage….

Bon Ok, je serais disons … d'une humeur meurtrière ….

J'attends donc ma condamnation à mort sachant déjà que le jugement est hyper obsolète en ce qui le concerne. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux et oublient mon rôle pendant quelques secondes (faut dire que je suis un peu déstabilisé et que ma vengeance est peut être allée un peu loin…..).

Mais bon je suis Lisbon et j'ai envie de reprendre mon rôle où je l'ai laissé :

« Alors Jane, on vient mater la meilleure amie de la mariée avant le mariage ? Enfin vu que tu l'as déjà trompé, une fois de plus ou de moins c'est ça ? Tu as couché avec qui d'autres que moi ? Juste histoire de savoir pour le test MST ? On ne sait jamais après tout …. »

Finalement je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, Jane m'agrippe par le bras et fond sur moi à la vitesse de l'éclair me donnant le baiser le plus …. Waow de toute ma vie…. Alors que je tente une retraite stratégique sentant que je vais finir par céder, il ne me laisse pas faire et me bascule sur mon canapé…..

_**Quelques heures plus tard….**_

Merde.

Je suis vulgaire je le sais mais rien d'autre ne saurait décrire la situation dans laquelle je suis actuellement…. J'ai couché avec Jane. Encore.

Je suis censée ne pas faire ça dans mon plan de vengeance. Que vais-je faire ? Ce n'est pas vrai…. Bon idée je vais être vache avec lui, lui dire que le sexe c'est bien mais bon…. Il n'est pas encore réveillé, je dois donc le faire culpabiliser à mort et dire que je ne pense plus à lui en tant que mec que j'aime mais en tant qu'amant et le blesser dans sa fierté ? Dur … très dur….

Finalement je me dégage de ses bras. J'y parviens oui malgré le fait qu'il s'accroche à moi.

Je prends mon téléphone, et j'appelle un ami. En fait c'est mon frère. Mais sur ce coup lui seul peut m'aider.

« Allo Marc ? Teresa. Ecoutes j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Tu as un ami célibataire et gay de préférence qui pourrait me rendre service et se faire passer pour mon petit ami pendant 3 jours ? Je t'interdis de demander pourquoi, de poser des questions mais s'il fait ça pour moi je lui offre 500 dollars ! Ainsi que ma reconnaissance éternelle et une prime de 100 dollars pour toi, plus le fait de garder tes enfants quant tu veux s'il est là dans la demi-heure ! »

Coup de bol, il est là dans les dix minutes et je le connais en plus. Un mec bien. Je lui téléphone le mets au courant et hop le tour est joué. Désolée Jane…. Mais tu vas continuer de payer …

Je file dans la salle de bain après avoir récupérer mes affaires. Je me compose une attitude après une bonne douche et retourne dans mon salon.

Jane s'est habillé et se tourne vers moi quant j'arrive. Comme diraient les militaires, la meilleure défense étant parfois l'attaque je me lance….

« Jane. Ecoute je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais je ne pense pas que Laura soit d'accord avec le fait que tu sautes sa demoiselle d'honneur avant le mariage (Mon dieu j'ai l'impression de m'auto traiter de salope en disant ça …). J'admets volontiers que c'était chouette mais comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, entre toi et moi c'est rien, et je préfère oublier…. En plus, je te demanderais d'oublier comme je te l'ai déjà demander ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur. Certes tu m'attires sexuellement et jusqu'à peu tu me faisais éprouvé des sentiments pour toi (enfin un semblant de vérité) mais j'ai déjà…. »

Ding Dong.

Je me retourne priant pour que mon « nouveau petit ami » ne sonne pas à ma porte et s'amuse à ruiner toute ma petite scène ou il est mort … je vais donc ouvrir alors que je vois de nouveau Jane contenir sa fureur revenue au galop.

« Laura ! »

« Salut Tessiiiiiiiie ! Dis moi mon Patrickounet est-il dans les parages ? Je ne le trouve pas chez lui ….. »

« Euh oui… il est … au salon. »

« Oh magnifique ! Merci chérie ! »

Alors qu'elle s'avance vers lui et que Jane me regarde d'un air dégouté tandis que je m'apprête à refermer la porte, mon amant improvisé arrive et se jette sur moi en m'embrassant langoureusement….

Je crois que c'est un peu trop pour moi déjà mais pour Jane c'est démultiplier par un million au moins.

Il me regarde avec une telle expression, on dirait un dément et je me demande si cette fois, comme dirais Maurice, je n'ai pas dépassé les bornes des limites…..

Il attrape donc Laura par le bras et se met à l'embrasser devant moi en lui disant et susurrant de son air le plus sensuel : « tu viens chérie ? N'embêtons pas Lisbon plus longtemps ? Après tout, nous avons une petite chose à terminer dans un certain endroit tu te souviens ? Et Lisbon adore s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, pour mieux le briser après, non ? »

Le copain gay de Marc, ah oui j'oubliais de vous préciser il s'appelle Jamy, me regarde jouant son rôle et défit Jane du regard. Sarah me lance un regard relativement inquiet, on ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

« Bien nous allons donc vous laisser, nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps d'autant que nous avons un mariage à préparer hein chérie ? »

Laura sourit en continuant de jouer son rôle, tandis que je déglutis péniblement.

Je les vois passer tous les deux mains dans la main tandis que la porte se ferme. Jamy me regarde et comprend très rapidement que j'ai besoin d'un verre de toute urgence. Il me conduit jusqu'au canapé me met le verre entre les mains et compose un numéro en se servant de mon téléphone.

Moi je retourne tout dans ma tête. Et me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait souffrir Jane une fois de trop.

Je suis mal barrée, et je vais devenir la « meilleure amie » du couple de marié, qui veut justement épouser le marié qui n'a fait qu'essayer comme il a pu de lui avouer ses sentiments….. Paraître à la soirée et au mariage avec mon « petit ami gay » faisant bonne figure, tandis que Jane savoure la vengeance qui est devenue la sienne…. Je crois vraiment que j'ai trop mais beaucoup trop réchauffé ma vengeance. Elle n'a pas seulement éclaté dans le micro ondes mais sur moi… et j'en suis couverte.

Je vais vraiment finir comme dans « jeux d'enfants » mais je serais toute seule dans le béton.

Et ce sera Jane qui m'y fera coulée….

**Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ! Du mal à trouver l'inspiration au départ puis finalement je me suis éclatée ! Mais attendez vous à d'autres coups bas par la suite entre eux ! **

**Bonne journée !**

**Mione Christie**


	13. Renversement de bouteille & de situation

**Chapitre 13 : Renversement de bouteille et de situation…**

**Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup car j'arrive à 100 reviews ! Merci à toutes et à tous de votre fidélité et de suivre mes histoires complètement folles parfois !**

**Bon ensuite, je me suis demandée franchement comment j'allais tourner le prochain chapitre….**

**Finalement après en avoir débattue avec moi-même, j'ai décidé de faire un POV Jane et ensuite Lisbon cette fois, afin que vous compreniez le pourquoi du comment … Ah j'y pense une petite surprise vous attends à l'intérieur j'espère que vous y répondrez favorablement …**

**Allez votre auteur sadique préférée vous livre donc ce nouveau chapitre … un peu plus court mais assez drôle je dois dire ….**

_**Ah oui tant que j'y pense. Claire tu m'as demandé comment faire pour publier une histoire voilà la marche à suivre :**_

_**Tu vas dans « publish » puis « document manager » ensuite tu mets dans label le nom de ton chapitre ou son numéro, tu rentres l'emplacement fichier à partir de ton PC et enfin tu valides.**_

_**Après avoir fait ceci tu vas dans l'onglet « guidelines » toujours dans « publish ». là tu vas tout en bas et tu acceptes les « guidelines ». Une fois acceptée il te met un message et tu peux cliquer sur « new story » à partir de ce message ou dans « publish » toujours.**_

_**A partir de là tu remplis les champs. Tu mets donc la catégorie puis le titre. Une fois fait, il te met sur une autre page, tu remplis les champs c'est-à-dire le titre, le résumé…. Puis ton premier chapitre étant uploader, tu as juste à aller le chercher il te le met automatiquement. Enfin tu valides et c'est parti !**_

_**Une fois ceci fait, pour publier d'autres chapitres c'est plus simple. Il suffit de cliquer sur « my stories » de cliquer sur ton titre et 4 onglets apparaissent. Le premier décline ton titre et cie, le second te permet d'uploader tes chapitres et d'en rajouter, de les changer… (attention pour les rajouter tu dois faire la manip du début à savoir passer avant tout par « document manager ») enfin le troisième te permets de voir tes chapitres publier.**_

_**Voilà je crois t'avoir dit l'essentiel, les autres peuvent éventuellement laisser des commentaires dans les reviews et sinon si tu pouvais me dire ton pseudo, j'aurais pu te répondre plus simplement par message privé (« inbox ») lol.**_

**Bien après cette pause nécessaire qui servira peut être à d'autre Réponses aux REviEwS**

**Claire : ****Bon la première partie de la review est écrite au dessus lol. Pour le reste oui tu es une oracle car la force de maitre Yoda t'accompagne et surtout si je te donne le mode d'emploi c'est que je veux lire moi ! Voilà donc la suite faites vite fait juste pour toi et surtout pour que je puisse te répondre. Les autres peuvent te remercier ! Allez Big bisous ma belle ! merci ^^**

**Ponou : tu es de retour ! Dis donc on ATTEND DEPUIS LONGTEMPS UNE SUITE ! on peut l'avoir stp stp stp Ponou ! Oh ça pour la remettre en place …. Enfin tu verras ! Bisous et merci**

**Izarra-sub : Oui Jane va loin, Lisbon encore plus mais…. Rien n'est définitif dans la vie et parfois les apparences sont trompeuses….. Tu verras bien la fin ! Bisoussss et merci**

**IantoJack : Bonjour et bienvenue ! Oui j'imagine aussi Jane dans un grand état de fureur ! Oh ça bouge ça bouge et voilà un petit renversement de situation… Merci pour la review ! Ciao !**

**Mini : Bonjour et bienvenue également ! Merci beaucoup. C'est en fait partie d'un délire dans Rouge Tango et voilà comment ça a fini ! Merci énormément ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.**

**Sweetylove30 : Oh mais tu vas vite comprendre très chère. Bien sur que Jane lui pardonnera mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi…. Faut que je regarde pour les Chap je te redis ça rapidement. Bisous et merci ! **

**Allison71230 : Cool tu l'as soudoyé ton frère ? lol t'en fais pas pour les dictons, en fait je suis allée sur internet pour Jane, Lisbon et Cho. Les autres non. Oui le piège se referme sur cette pauvre Lisbon. Car comme tu vas le voir, à malin, malin et demi. Bisous et merci ! Enjoy le prochain chapitre !**

**POV Jane**

_**Domicile de Patrick Jane, Mardi 3 heures du matin**_

Machiavélique. Ce devait être mon deuxième prénom. Et j'en étais fier. En même temps quoi de plus normal pour un mentaliste que de manipuler les gens ? Bon, j'avoue que par moment j'y vais fort mais c'est tellement drôle…et surtout très pratique Lisbon me le reproche souvent, certes, mais elle n'aurait pas de si bons résultats sans moi quoiqu'elle en dise.

Bien vous vous dites surement que la modestie ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire ? C'est la vérité pure et simple alors à quoi bon se mentir n'est ce pas ?

Bon après cet aparté peu constructif, revenons dans le vif du sujet voulez vous ? Mettons les choses au clair dès le départ, je déteste me faire manipuler par qui que se soit. Moi je manipule les autres et pas l'inverse. Mais je pense que là j'ai été franchement cruel non ?

Car je dois vous avouer une chose. Laura Bride, enfin que vous connaissez sous le nom de Sarah Rigsby, et bien elle ne s'appelle pas comme ça. Non, non. Elle est en réalité Lily Rose Jane. Ma sœur.

Je sais que vous vous dites que c'est poussé le vice assez loin, soyons honnête très loin, mais elle est aussi manipulatrice que moi, et surtout avec elle je sais que je n'aurais pas de problème. Elle est actrice et c'est une véritable spécialiste des faux baisers…. Non sérieusement vous me voyez embrasser ma sœur ? Bref, n'étant pas un adepte de l'inceste, c'est très pratique.

Je vous sens légèrement perdu. Oh nous allons reprendre donc depuis le début.

Bien vous connaissez autant que moi Lisbon. En clair, pour elle avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un c'est très difficile à admettre. Donc j'ai du monté cette histoire de toute pièce en prévoyant la moindre de ses réactions du début jusqu'à la fin.

Je reconnais l'abracadabriccantisme de cette histoire, mais je compte bien l'épouser vendredi.

Bien prenons l'épisode de l'ascenseur. Je reconnais avoir légèrement manipulée et fait chanté les collègues de notre chez boss…. J'ai menacé Cho (je l'ai privé de son roman préféré, il n'a pas apprécié mais est devenu parfaitement docile), pour Grace elle adore les histoires d'amour donc pas compliqué elle a accepté sans poser de questions, enfin pour Rigsby en échange d'un week end gastronomique, tout à marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Bref cet épisode n'était pas censé aller aussi loin et je crois que tout a dérapé lorsqu'elle a mis au point son plan de vengeance. J'ai du dire que c'était Hightower qui m'avait aidé…. Heureusement que je sais mentir. Cette cruche a appelé lorsque nous étions dans l'ascenseur. Tout aurait pu se finir bien avec un joli happy end mais au lieu de cela, l'enfer s'est abattu sur nous…..

J'ai donc du composé avec cet élément imprévu, mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction de Lisbon. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait mais de là à faire ça.

D'ailleurs ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que le dimanche, Rigsby était bien avec une Rousse mais c'était Grace. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Cho et moi étions là en train de chercher un plan de secours rapidement tout en gardant en tête, que la cérémonie de mariage et la réception du jeudi était en fait prévu depuis longtemps et que normalement Lisbon aurait déjà avoir du dire oui. Sachant la petite fortune que j'avais dépensée, je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer.

Le retournement de situation a été le suivant. Lisbon avait mis au point son plan de vengeance. Et moi j'ai fait appel à ma sœur voyant ce qu'elle demandait à Rigsby.

Après tout s'est enchainé. L'arrivée au CBI, la demande en mariage au restaurant, la complicité de Lily Rose. Ai-je oublié de préciser que Marc, l'un des frères de Lisbon était dans le coup ?

Bref tout ça n'était là que pour faire comprendre à Lisbon que je l'aimais. Mais peut être sommes nous aller loin… Enfin, nous en sommes là.

Je voulais faire de notre vie un paradis mais ça à mal tourner et l'organisation parfaite de notre plan est parti en fumée à cause de notre chère patronne. Lisbon croyant à un acte délibéré de ma part (j'admets tout de même que c'est le cas) m'en veut atrocement et concocte donc un plan de vengeance, que je retourne à peine une journée après passant à la phase culpabilité.

Oui je sais ce que je viens de faire est totalement cruel, mais aller chercher une fille pour qu'elle me colle et me demande en mariage avouer qu'elle aussi, elle fait tordu dans son genre ! Pourquoi n'est elle pas devenue Mentaliste cette fille ? Je vous le demande….

Enfin. Maintenant, le plan est qu'il faut qu'elle s'en veuille assez et réussir à la pousser le jour du mariage à s'opposer à ce que je me marrie avec … ma sœur ! Qui au passage n'est pas vraiment lesbienne en fait…. Oui elle sort avec … Cho. Mais ils ne savent pas que je le sais alors ne dites rien !

Oui nous sommes complètement tordue mais aller faire avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un comme Lisbon et je vous jure que vous n'êtes pas prêt d'y arriver… elle me rend dingue mais positivement dingue !

Imaginez j'ai même acheter une autre maison et l'ai décoré avec nos gouts respectifs. Alors bon …..

Bref, nous mettons au point le plan qui devrait suffire à la faire culpabiliser, se ronger et enfin avouer qu'elle m'aime. Avant de vous laisser avec elle je voudrais vous rassurer sur un point et vous donnez une surprise.

_**Mlle Grace Van Pelt, M. Marc Lisbon & son épouse, Mlle Lily Rose Jane, M. Kimball Cho, M. Wayne Rigsby**_

_**vous invitent cordialement à célébrer**_

_**le mariage très spécial du Consultant Patrick Jane & de sa Boss Teresa Lisbon**_

_**Au parc du QG du CBI ce vendredi, à 14 heures.**_

_**Merci de nous faire part de votre présence.**_

Mais vous êtes surtout invité un certain jeudi soir… dans un ascenseur !

**POV Lisbon**

_**Domicile de l'Agent Lisbon, Mardi 4h du matin**_

Je me hais. Je me dégoute. Je me suis complètement saoulée chose que je refuse de faire depuis bien longtemps pourtant, vis-à-vis de mon connard de père. J'ai renvoyé mon cher petit copain… il a voulu téléphoner à mon frère ce crétin …. Non mais je vous jure…. Hic… oups …. Pardon…..

Oui, et bien quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un de bourrer ou quoi ? Et puis me jeter pas la pierre. Je viens pas de passer un week end super reposant et le début de semaine ….. Pourquoi ça tourne la pièce ? Enfin….

J'ai remis mon suuuuuuuper beau maillot avec mon nom dessus. Je l'aime ce maillot. Ça me permet de faire moins looser avec ma bouteille de whisky. Ça me rappelle aussi la fois ou le psy maboule a voulu me faire accuser…. La première fois que j'ai fait totalement confiance à ce crétin de Jane….

Pourquoi il est rentré dans ma vie…. Pourquoi….

Je me suis attachée à lui, moi. Plus qu'à mon ours en peluche et à mon oreiller…. Et pourtant je les aime ces deux choses. Hic ! Re désolée…..

Je suis dans un état lamentale, non lamenba, laben… bref j'suis pas en forme, quoi…. Mais vous savez quoi, Jane il peut aller valser loin, très loin, parce que moi d'abord j'ai trouvé la solution !

J'suis intelligente comme fille ! Je prends ma semaine en vacances ! Comme ça pas de Jane ! Quant au mariage du siècle entre une lesbienne et lui, et bien j'irais pas mais Choooooooo lui il ira et il filmera….. Va se faire avoir le Jane…

Oups j'ai ri trop fort je crois…. J'ai renversé du whisky sur moi…. Ba… ça désinfectera non ?

Moi au moins je suis pas obligée de me marier avec mon tit copain gay….. En y repensant…. Ça me fait marrer….

J'ai un truc qui coule de mes yeux. J'crois qu'j'pleure…. Me demande pourquoi, c'est pas comme si j'aimais Jane hein ? Non je l'aime pas moi Jane….. enfin c'est ce que j'essaie de me dire…. Mais ça marche pas en fait…

Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse d'un mec pareil ? il sait tout de moi, et ça c'est trop flippppppppppant…. Trouvez pas ? mouais on s'en fout vous avez raison….

De toute façon y voudra plus jamais de moi alors. J'adopte ma technique du Courage fuyons ! parce que moi aussi de temps en temps j'ai cette prérotagui… non euh… proréga… non bref ce droit…

Aïe ! Pourquoi les tables basses sont elles basses …. Quant on est bourrée on les voit pas ! je suis tombée. L'est confortable le tapis….. j'crois qu'j'vais dormir un peu…..

_**Domicile de l'Agent Lisbon, entre la table et le canapé, quelque part sur le tapis, 9h du matin…**_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN mais c'est QUOI ce truc qui résonne ! Ah le téléphone…. Qui ose me déranger à …. Oh merde 9 Heures du mat' !

J'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux, trop de lumière ici….. et ce téléphone…. Bon ça va j'arrive, j'arrive….. Vous voyez Ka dans le livre de la jungle… ba j'essaie de me glisser jusqu'à mon téléphone en fait…. Savez pas comme c'est dur.

La soirée d'hier commence enfin à me revenir en tête et je butte comme ma meilleure amie de la veille. Ma bouteille…. Merde…. Bon allez Lisbon, réponds.

Ah c'est Cho. Je lui dis que je prends des vacances. Il me dit qu'il me passe Hightower… gé-ni-al. Bref au bout de longues minutes de conversation, j'arrive à avoir ma semaine. Comment ? c'est simple. C'est ça ou je démissionne. Elle me l'a donné.

Après tout qui pourrais géré Jane mis à part moi, hein ?

Oh oui Jane…. Ma plus belle honte, ma plus belle erreur, mes plus grands remords et probablement mes plus grands regrets….

Je monte et prends une douche. Glacée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y reste. J'entends la sonnerie de mon appart'. Va falloir que j'aille ouvrir.

Pourquoi il ne me lâche pas ?

Mon béton est déjà en train de sécher après tout….


	14. Descente aux Enfers et Révélations

**Chapitre 14 : Descente aux Enfers et révélations**

**Qui a dit que je n'étais pas sadique, machiavélique et que mes histoires le sont tout autant ? Et oui un Jane plus que manipulateur et une Lisbon bourrée je ne vous ai pas épargnée le moins du monde !**

**Cela vous a choqué ? Et bien tant pis ! Ras le bol des fics trop guimauve et trop bon enfant bien qu'elle est justement un peu de guimauve dans le fond… c'est quant même du Jisbon non ?**

**Bref, c'est juste une fic qui change ! Et ça ne fait pas forcément de mal non ? allez voilà la suite, Lisbon a décuvé je vous rassure ! Je vais finir par changer le Rating si ça continue lol.**

**Bien dans celui-ci Lisbon touche le fond mais bon on sait tous qu'elle va finir par remontée la pente non ? et bien ce chapitre est plutôt noir mais après on redevient un peu plus fleur bleue. Et cette fois Lisbon va faire payer Jane … mais pour le meilleur ! ^^**

**Reviews :**

**Leelou09 : Oui ils sont compliqués mais c'est pour ça qi'on les aime. Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Bisous et merci !**

**Claire : Pas de soucis ! c'était avec plaisir. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je crois que j'aurais pas du regarder Dr House…. Lol. Bisous mon inspectrice préférée.**

**NinaixStory : tu vas en avoir encore plus mais c'est pour le meilleur ! lol Bisous et merci**

**Izarra-Sub : et je vais continué à te déstabiliser ! Voici une suite que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier. L'humour décapant revient dans le prochain chapitre ! bisous et merci**

**LittleMissFierce : et ce n'est pas fini ! Voici ton vœu exaucé la suite !**

**Sweetylove30 : Merci beaucoup ! Bienvenu au mariage du siècle ! Bisous**

**ShaiArg : Merci beaucoup ! la suite maintenant bisous**

_**Domicile de l'Agent Teresa Lisbon, environ 10h du matin**_

Je soupire et ouvre enfin cette stupide porte alors que je suis encore dégoulinante de flotte dans mon peignoir trop grand pour moi. Entre mes cernes, mes cheveux dégoulinants mon teint blafard et mon haleine encore chargée malgré mes cinq brossages de dents, si je ne fais pas peur à la personne en face de moi, c'est que soit c'est John Le Rouge soit Patrick Jane.

Alors selon vous ? Vous avez perdu c'est Jojo ! Noooooooooon je rigole bien sur. C'est Jane. Pas sur de ne pas préférer l'autre solution.

Enfin vu le regard qu'il pose sur moi, je me demande ce que je suis censée faire ou dire. Le faire entrer ? Je veux pas. Lui parler ? je veux pas non plus. Le regarder ? encore moins. Bon reste une solution, je lui claque la porte au nez.

Je perçois comme un cri de souffrance. Oups. Il s'est trop rapproché et je le vois rentrer quant même furieux et le nez en sang (bien fait !). Moi je me contente de le dévisager. Je n'ai aucune réaction, je me mets sur mon canapé, je prends ma télécommande et je zappe. C'est fou ce que cette activité est incroyablement prenante, même si vous ne suivez rien de ce qui se passe vu que vous changez de chaîne.

Je me rends compte que quelqu'un bouge chez moi et ramasse ma meilleure amie de la veille (ma bouteille de whisky : c'est la seule amie qui ne vous demande pas toutes les 30 secondes « qu'est ce qui va pas » et ne vous harcèle pas de conseils) .

Puis alors que j'avais finalement fini de zapper pour me consacrer à un épisode de X files, quelque chose vient m'obstruer la vue. Je me décale donc, la chose en fait autant. Je soupire une énième fois, et me contente de rester là. J'ai déjà vue l'épisode donc j'attends. Quoi ? J'en sais rien mais bon.

C'est alors que la chose non identifiée devant moi se met à me parler.

« Lisbon ! Bouge ! Tu es en retard et les gars m'ont demandé de passer pour te voir ! Donc je suis là ! Crois moi ce n'est pas pour mon plaisir ! »

J'ai failli rigoler. C'était censée me faire réagir mais cette chère Sarah a du oublier de lui dire qu'elle était lesbienne donc je savais qu'il avait rien fait. D'où ma non réaction.

Pfffffffffff y a vraiment des moments ou j'aimerais comme dans la pub « ne garder que le meilleur » ça donnerait selon moi ceci : « Lisbon, tu es en retard et je suis passé pour te voir, donc je suis la, pour mon plaisir… »

Non décidemment ce sont deux choses différentes… et pas le même effet. Non Miss Monde n'est définitivement ni dans la cuisine ni dans le salon. Il rugit encore.

« Lisbon ! Tu vas me répondre ! Ce n'est pas vrai t'es gelée. Tes lèvres sont bleues. Au moins je suis sure qu'il te reste de l'eau chaude. Idiote ! »

Il me prend et je ne proteste même plus. Je sens plus rien je suis comme anesthésiée. C'est marrant d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression de flotter sans avoir pris de médocs. Ce doit être le froid je suppose… ça fait du bien…. Je commence à fermer les yeux. Je me suis même pas rendu compte que je commence à trembler.

Je vais être la seule patiente admise à Sacramento en état d'hypothermie vu la chaleur dehors….ils vont vraiment me prendre pour une dingue.

En fait je crois que je suis surtout en état de choc. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je crois que je supporte plus Jane, ni Sarah, ni mes collègues, ni et surtout moi-même…. C'est ça qui est marrant avec les états de choc. Vous savez jamais quant ça va arriver.

Aïe ! Jane vient de me mettre une gifle. Ça fait mal. J'en étais sur il est super rancunier ce type….

Finalement je me décide à lui parler … enfin lui parler lui hurler dessus :

« N'en mais t'es malade ou QUOI ! DEGAGES IMMEDIATEMENT de chez MOI ! JE suis en VACANCES ! Donc maintenant tu te barres ! »

Bon ça au moins c'est de la réaction, non ? il a eu un mouvement de recul et je crois que je vais pas bien mais pas bien du tout. Il me regarde comme s'il avait vu le diable. Quoique moi je ne suis pas habillée en Prada mais en peignoir.

Il ne dit rien et il s'en va. Non sans claquer la porte. Cette fois j'ai l'un de mes cadres qui est tombé. Je regarde lequel c'est. Ironiquement c'est une photo de moi et Jane. Elle a été prise par Van Pelt lors de la soirée de charité. Maintenant il y a une grosse coupure au centre. Le verre est cassé, comme nous séparant en deux. Je ramasse les autres bouts de verre à terre me rendant à peine compte que je me suis levée.

Je ne me rends pas compte non plus que je suis restée assise par terre longtemps ni que j'ai serré l'un des bouts de verre dans ma main et que le sang dégouline lentement depuis longtemps.

En fait je me rends plus compte de grand-chose…. Dans le brouillard dans lequel je suis, je crois m'apercevoir que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Plus de force. A bout. Il m'a conduit à la folie, j'ai tout gâché avec ma stupide vengeance. Et il va encore plus m'en vouloir quant il saura pour Sarah. Non en fait il doit déjà tout savoir d'où sa réaction de ce matin mais il va m'humilier jusqu'au bout de toute façon.

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues et je sombre contre le mur du couloir par terre avec ma main sanglante dont je ne perçois plus la douleur. Va falloir que je détache la moquette du couloir plus tard…..

Je sens que quelqu'un me secoue et m'appelle…. Non je dors c'est tellement bien le noir….

_**Chambre blanche, quelque part dans un lit.**_

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête carabinée. Et pas dans mon lit, j'ai des courbatures partout. C'est quoi ce truc dans mon bras ? Une aiguille… Une perfusion ?

Je commence à comprendre…. Les souvenirs affluent et Jane, Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby sont dans un coin de la pièce et parle avec un médecin.

J'ai mal à la main. Ah oui je me suis coupée avec ce fichu et cadre après avoir envoyer valser notre cher Jane.

J'ai du faire un mouvement brusque car tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

D'après ce que je peux voir, Jane est furieux et … inquiet (non je me fais des idées), Van Pelt est mortifiée, Cho j'en sais rien comme d'hab et Rigsby, bah c'est Rigsby il mange une barre de chocolat en me faisant un léger sourire niais. Rien ne change….

Le médecin me regarde et voyant qu'il veut me parler, je prends la parole en premier.

« Bonjour, excusez moi mais je vois que vous voulez me parler mais je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez devant tout le monde et par la même occasion je ne veux voir personne pour le moment je vous prie. »

J'ai du être franchement glaciale car tout le monde me regarde légèrement choquée.

Le médecin essaie de reprendre les rennes apparemment. Quel idiot.

« Ecoutez Mlle Lisbon… »

« Agent Lisbon. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en vacances que je n'ai plus le droit à ce titre. Sur ce il me semble que je vous ai demandé quelque chose. J'aimerais donc que vous soyez assez aimable pour accéder aux souhaits de votre patiente. »

« Bien sur Bien sur. Madame, messieurs veuillez nous laisser. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à protester, une personne rentre dans ma chambre très rapidement, en courant.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est réveillée ? »

Sarah. C'est le bouquet.

Je commence à perdre patiente. Mais vraiment.

« J'aimerais s'il vous plaît avoir un peu de calme et savoir ce qui m'est arrivée. Donc je voudrais discuter avec mon médecin et je voudrais aussi que vous baissiez les stores et me laissiez tranquille. »

Voyant que je ne plaisante plus, tout le monde sort sauf le médecin qui je pense aurait voulu les suivre.

« Bien. Agent Lisbon, vous avez souffert de ce que l'on pourrait décrire comme une sorte de choc post traumatique. Avez-vous revécu une scène traumatisante ces dernières 72 heures ? »

Il aurait du être plus précis…. J'ai vécu assez de chose en 72 heures qui pourraient être qualifié de traumatisante. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi j'étais parti dans un délire de ce style, avec la sœur de Rigsby et tout. L'enfermement dans l'ascenseur. Le placard. J'avais fait semblant d'aller bien. En réalité je me cachais… et j'ai craqué hier. J'ai fait souffrir tout le monde et pour finir je crois que j'aurais pu me taillader les veines…. Oh merde…

« Hum… oui. Je me suis retrouvée enfermer dans un ascenseur. J'en ai la phobie depuis que je suis petite…. Enfin des espaces clos mon père … bref ça pourrait l'expliquer ? je n'ai pas eu un comportement super rationnel je crois suite à cela…. »

« Oui en effet. Vous vouliez éviter d'y penser mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Autre chose vous a bouleversé ce qui a expliqué cette réaction à retardement et tout a explosé en vous. De plus la grande quantité d'alcool que vous avez ingurgité de vous a pas aidé et vous a causé une sorte de passage à vide. Mais je pense que maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je suppose que vous avez un psychologue au CBI ? je vais vous donner de quoi vous détendre, et pensez éventuellement à parler de tout ceci avec quelqu'un, Psychiatre ou pas. Cela ne pourra vous faire que du bien. Vous pourrez sortir demain, dans la matinée. »

« Merci docteur. »

« Voulez vous que je prévienne vos amis ? »

« Je… non. Je ne veux voir personne s'il vous plaît. D'ailleurs que leur avez-vous dit ? »

« Rien du tout. Simplement que vous avez juste eu une légère déprime du à du surmenage. Je respecte le secret médical, ils ne sont pas de votre famille. »

« Merci docteur. »

« Je vous en prie. Mais si je peux me permettre, vous feriez mieux de téléphoner ou de les voir. Ça pourrait vous faire du bien. Quelqu'un de confiance dans … »

« Non. Merci. Passez une bonne soirée docteur. »

Le ton de ma voix a du l'inciter à partir car curieusement, il n'est pas resté pour insister. J'avais besoin d'être seule mais ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde apparemment.

Jane entre comme un fou furieux dans ma chambre, tandis que moi je suis en train de laisser les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais en me voyant dans cet état, il se fige. Je lui fais un sourire pitoyable, enfin selon moi qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose mais bon.

« Dis moi Jane, quant comprendras-tu que quant je dis que je ne veux voir personne, c'est que je ne veux voir personne ? J'en ai marre que tu ignores sans arrêt mais ordres. D'autant plus que c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là… »

Il me regarde. Il ne dit plus rien et semble confus. C'est alors que je commence à comprendre. Je ne sais pas ça fait tilt dans mon cerveau.

« Ça fait longtemps ? Hightower n'était pas ta complice hein ? Mais en revanche toute l'équipe oui. Et cette fille Sarah ? Qui est-elle en fait ? Le dimanche tu étais avec elle et les autres ? Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que je n'aurais jamais agi comme ça ? Tout ça pour quoi Jane ? Pour faire encore une mauvaise blague à Lisbon ? C'est terminé Jane. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux que tu partes d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Tu sais ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Que je souffrais d'un passage à vide à cause de troubles post traumatiques du fait de mon enfermement dans l'ascenseur et que pour oublier et bien j'ai fait tout ceci… en en étant plus ou moins consciente. Donc je me suis fait souffrir mais surtout vous avez marché dedans et toi le mentaliste tu n'as rien vu… quelle ironie…. Je veux que tu me laisses seule maintenant. »

Jane ne sait plus quoi faire ni plus quoi répondre. Tant mieux. Il semble complètement retourné. Certainement pas autant que moi. Je me retourne pour ne plus le voir.

Il part. Tant mieux. Je demanderais plus tard à Van Pelt les détails. Pour le moment je veux juste dormir et oublier. Au bout d'une énième crise de larmes je m'endors enfin.

On dit qu'une vie sans amour ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue…. Mais au moins on ne connaît pas la douleur de la trahison et la vie est toujours supportable.

Je replonge dans mes cauchemars, dans le noir. Cette fois ce n'est pas mon père qui claque la porte de l'armoire dans le noir, mais c'est Jane. Et tous les autres ricanent autour de lui.

**Et voilà ! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais les autres vont être beaucoup moins lourd et le mariage aura bien lieu. Reste juste à savoir comment Lisbon va faire…**

**Après tout c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire non ? **

**Bisous !**

**Mione-Christie **

**PS : Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « Revanche en pièce montée ! »**

**PS 2 : J'écris une nouvelle fic en crossover Esprits criminels et Mentalist. Elle s'appelle She is mine. Si vous voulez la lire …. ^^**


	15. Revanche en Pièce Montée

**Chapitre 15 : Revanche en pièce montée !**

**Bonjour ! Viens de rentrer de vacances ! et ça fait du bien enfin !**

**Bref j'ai encore 2 semaines de fou et ensuite je posterais de nouveau plus régulièrement. Je pense ajouter (enfin me direz vous) un nouveau chapitre à La mariée était en rouge ! Oui je sais cela faisait longtemps mais j'ai une vie et un boulot et un mémoire à terminer ! Donc voili voilà….^^**

**Sur ces mots, réponses aux reviews !**

**LittleMissFierce :**** Ah je te laisse la surprise mais encore une fois … Non je ne dis rien. savoure ! Bisous et merci de ton com' la miss !**

**Leelou09**** : Oh ça il y en a un ou une qui va se brûler mais je ne parierais pas sur l'identité de celui qui va passé à la casserolle…. Bonne lecture ! merci encore et bisous**

**Chizuru300**** : Ah Lisbon et X files…. Va savoir pourquoi cette idée m'est venue… franchement j'en sais rien …. Mais bon je continue dedans ! ^^ Merci de la lire et j'espère que ça te plait toujours. Bisous.**

**Sweetylove30**** : Merci ! Oui j'aime bien faire des chapitres bizarres mais là tu vas comprendre un tas de chose. En ce qui concerne tes fics il me semblait avoir laisser des reviews mais je me trompe peut être. Je vois pour les chapitres et sinon je corrige ça rapidement. Bisous Bella.**

**Claire**** : Oui la moquette… Non mais tu sais que détacher une moquette c'est hyper usant ! résistant ces choses. C'est pourquoi je n'en ai plus chez moi ^^ ! Bref tu vas voir que ce nouveau chapitre réserve ma foi des surprises…..^^ **

**Bisous mon inspectrice préférée j'ai hate de lire ton nouveau chap Jisbon ! j't'embrasse fort !**

**Mini**** : Merci beaucoup effet réussi donc ! Euh si tu as retenu ton souffle jusqu'à aujourd'hui…. Toutes mes condoléances à la famille….. mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Bonne lecture de Rouge Tango. Je remets la suite bientôt. Bisous et merci**

**Allison71230 :**** Ne t'en fais pas tu vas encore avoir droit à des rebondissements je n'en dis pas plus ! Jojo au mariage …. Hum idée à creuser et à méditer… Oui Lisbon bourrée je me suis trop marrer à l'écrire bien que j'ai du refaire cette partie trois fois… Bref…. Enfin Miss France ne m'attends pas dans la cuisine mais j'ai autre chose qui attends comme un certain chapitre 4 d'une autre fic à corriger. Trop imparfait à mon gout. Bisous et merci encore la miss !**

**Izarra-sub ****: Un chapitre décapant et celui d'après encore pire…. Oh et tu vas comprendre ne t'en fais pas !^^ Bisousssss**

**NinaixStory**** : Bon cette phrase la première partie n'est pas de moi mais la seconde oui ! ^^ ce sont en fait les paroles de Leonard de Vinci dans « Ever After » avec Drew Barrymore. Je trouvais que ça collait bien et je l'ai fini à ma sauce !^^ et voici un autre chapitre … de fou ! Bisous et merci**

**Filament-de-lune**** : Bon d'abord une chose j' tes fics que tu as publié. Ça m'a donné du courage pour reprendre le boulot aujourd'hui ! et au fait : nouveau rebondissement. Accroches toi c'est du loud !^^ bisous et merci**

**Elywinn**** : Le mariage c'est pour bientôt disons environ 5 chapitres. Et je pense qu'elle sera finie bientôt cette fiction. Je me recentrerais sur La mariée… et sur l'étrange noel après, ainsi que sur mon crossover. Enfin voilà les news. Bisous bisous**

**Izarra-sub (2)**** : T'en fais pas le voici le voici !**

**Ice Scream…..**** : Fais gaffe je vais te manger ! Oui une fic décalée et une auteur sadique (je crois qu'il ya un consensus pour dire que sadique est mon deuxième prénom) enfin … encore une fois tu ne vas pas être déçue du voyage ! Merci et bienvenue ! Bisous.**

**Iantojack :**** Hummmmmmmm tu es excité…. Je ne connais pas tes mœurs… mdrrrrrrrr je rigole. Oui Patrick…. Bref tu vas comprendre dans peu de temps. Encore merci et enjoy !**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

J'émerge une nouvelle fois du monde des cauchemars (oui les rêves c'est quant je pensais encore avoir un avenir avec Jane) pour me retrouver dans ma blanche et glaciale chambre d'hôpital. C'est encore une fois une infirmière qui m'a réveillé en entendant mes cris, mes supplications… Même les somnifères ne sont au final d'aucune utilité si ce n'est celle de me rendre encore plus patraque que je ne le suis déjà….

Après avoir harcelé mon médecin, les infirmières et le directeur de cet hôpital si j'avais pu, j'ai enfin l'autorisation de sortir. J'avais donné ordre à tout le service de ne pas laisser qui que se soit rentré dans ma chambre. Et heureusement malgré une incroyable altercation entre Jane et les agents de sécurité, il n'a jamais réussi à y venir dans ma chambre.

Bref après avoir enfilé mes vêtements, pris mes affaires que Van Pelt avait déposé lors de sa première et dernière visite, je file chez moi. Je conduis ma voiture dans un état second, manquant d'ailleurs deux fois le fossé qui se jetait devant moi – car oui c'est bien connu ce sont toujours les autres qui sont en torts quant je conduis y compris les panneaux et les fossés.

J'arrive donc finalement en vie chez moi. Sans égratignure pour la voiture… enfin j'espère au pire j'appelle Aurélien de Carglass car je crois que j'ai un éclat sur mon pare brise….. (Bon je l'avoue… je préfère Sébastien à Aurélien mais ne le dites pas Jane, Ok ?)

Je trouve mes clés après une fouille archéologique dans mon sac et ouvre enfin ma porte. La première chose sur laquelle tombe mon regard c'est la tache de sang immense sur la moquette dans le couloir, près de mes cadres photos. Je fixe la tache pendant quelques temps. Ça me rappelle le smiley de Jane…. Ai-je l'air aussi pathétique que lui ? Je crois que oui surtout depuis que j'ai envisagé pendant l'espace d'une seconde de la laisser afin de me souvenir….

Je pose enfin mes affaires et machinalement regarde l'heure sur la pendule. 11h ? Mais je suis restée combien de temps devant cette tache ? Bon allez Lisbon on s'active un peu, elle ne va pas disparaître toute seule ! Je m'attelle à la tache (c'est le cas de le dire) en ayant l'impression d'être David contre Goliath …. Après environ 3 heures de brossage, récurage, rinçage et un millier de produit de nettoyage j'arrive enfin au bout. J'étais tellement concentré la dedans, que je n'ai pas vu que depuis près d'une heure (selon ses paroles) Jane était installé sur le canapé à me regarder en train de boire un thé (la sainte trilogie Jane- Thé- Canapé…..).

Je me relève en loque. Je le fixe. Je ne dis rien. Lui non plus. Super comme conversation…. Je pense qu'on est prêt pour les films muets. Le plus impressionnant là dedans, vous voyez, c'est que je ne ressens rien. pas de colère, pas de haine, pas d'amour, pas de dégout… Non rien. je crois que j'ai dépassé ce stade. Et ma non expression semble lui faire peur. Finalement j'engage enfin un semblant de discussion.

« Jane. »

Je dis ça sur un ton neutre. Pas étonné qu'il soit là. Juste une constatation. Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas poser la question banale du jour…. Mais ….

« Lisbon, comment vas-tu ? On s'est tous inquiété ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas laissé te voir à l'hôpital ? »

De ce discours je ne retenais que 2 choses. Curieusement cela me rendit mon énergie combative et mon entrain pourtant auparavant six pieds sous terre.

Oui, il m'a posé la fameuse question, m'a fait passé pour la méchante qui n'a pas donné de nouvelles (il est vrai que sur ce coup là il n'a pas tord je viens de voir que mon répondeur a environ 34 messages en attente…..) mais surtout pas d'excuses. Rien. il a fait de ma vie un enfer pendant 4 jours mais pas une once de remords. Et rien.

C'est donc avec une voie tranchante, des yeux furibonds et une bonne dose de cynisme et de sarcasme que je lui réponds.

« Oh voyons Jane, ne m'en veux pas. Après tout c'est à cause de TOI si j'en suis là, toi et tes plans foireux…. Quant aux autres, ils étaient TES complices et j'ai aussi entendu que Lily Rose était TA sœur…. Dis-moi Jane qui doit les excuses à l'autre ? Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais du faire comme dans surprise sur prise ? M'exclamer en éclatant de rire que c'était une blague excellente et qu'on revenait à zéro ? Désolée mais non. Ça ne marche pas. Tout est allé trop loin. Ce n'est pas simplement une blague stupide. Non. Tu savais que j'avais peur, tu savais que j'étais fragile, au et puis TU ES MENTALISTE BON SANG TU PRETENDS M'AIMER MAIS EN REALITE TU AURAIS VU SI TU M'AVAIS VRAIMENT AIME QUE JE N'ALLAIS PAS BIEN….. Mais tu n'as rien vu….. (Ma voix s'est brisée entre deux… maintenant j'ai l'air d'une échappée de l'asile avec des larmes sur mes joues, encore et le nez qui coule, super élégant….. vive l'image de la fille calme et posée…) tu n'as strictement rien vu et j'ai failli perdre tout ce que j'avais réussi à oublier….. Toutes ces années…. Mais non… tu as tout foutu en l'air…. Tout…. Tu m'as trahi comme mon père…. Comme les autres…. Vous étiez ma famille, une équipe sur laquelle je pouvais compter. Tu m'as tout pris … tout…. »

Et maintenant je pleure… pour de bon mais cette fois ce sont des larmes libératrices. Je me sens de nouveau plus forte et non plus oppressée.

J'entends alors un bruit sourd. La tasse de Jane est tombée et il a sa tête entre les mains. Je m'approche de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes je m'abaisse à sa hauteur après que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi il avait fait tout ceci. Je crois que je commence enfin à retrouver ma personnalité d'avant. La vraie Lisbon. Enfin presque car je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'agenouille finalement et le prend dans mes bras.

Il se raidit et finalement il s'abandonne dans les bras et nous finissons tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre complètement anéantie mais enfin en paix…. Je crois que je commence à pardonner tout doucement…. C'est alors que j'entends un « pardon » venant de Jane, ce n'est qu'un chuchotement, un murmure… mais ça me suffit.

Au bout d'un moment, commençant à m'ankyloser, je déclare à haute et intelligible voix à Jane :

« Tu sais, Jane, le thé… je crois que c'est encore pire que le sang à nettoyer sur la moquette…. »

Incrédule il se détache de moi et … on éclate de rire ! je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça fait un bien fou. Je me relève finalement, et m'écarte de lui. Je ne suis pas encore totalement prête à faire table rase de tout même si je commence à aller mieux.

« Jane … Ecoute… Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait tout ça … je sais que rien n'était voulu mais… tu m'as blessé et je… je ne sais pas …. Bref j'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de te faire à nouveau confiance et … enfin sache que j'arriverais surement à passer au dessus de tout ça à un moment ou à un autre…. Mais … »

« Je comprends Lisbon… je suis désolée également…. Je n'avais pas compris…. Je croyais que tu jouais avec moi…je… tu avais raison pour tout ce que tu as dit avant. Et je suis aussi désolée pour le thé…. »

« Ah oui d'ailleurs, tu l'as trouvé ou ce thé ? il ne me semble pas en avoir chez moi…. »

« Ba je l'ai apporté directement. Je connais ta passion pour le thé….. »

Je souris comme avant aux petites blagues de Jane. Je vais mieux. Lui aussi apparemment. Toute cette histoire….

« Bon Jane, si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai du pain sur la planche ou plutôt du thé sur la moquette vois tu….. Donc …. Et puis tu as la soirée de charité à chaperonner avec Van Pelt si je ne m'abuse non ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. Très bien je file Agent Lisbon ! j'ai bien compris. Tu viens demain soir ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix Madeleine va me tuer sinon…. D'ailleurs vu l'état de ma main il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour le cacher…. Sinon tout le monde sera au courant et franchement vu les rumeurs qui doivent déjà circuler…. »

« Non ne t'en fais pas. On a fait croire à une blague au bureau personne ne sait rien de ce qui s'est vraiment passé. »

Je soupire de soulagement. Je fais un sourire de gratitude à Jane et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre, enfin m'apprête à l'ouvrir quant Jane me saisit me retourne contre lui me cale contre la porte et m'embrasse avec passion. Je dois avoir des tendances suicidaires à être avec un mec qui m'enferme dans un ascenseur, me conduit à la folie et à l'hôpital et qui pour finir m'embrasse à m'en faire perdre la tête (Ah non c'est déjà fait….). Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que malgré tout ça mon amour s'est renforcé….. je suis vraiment dingue c'est confirmé… mais qu'est ce que c'est bon !

Enfin on se sépare à bout de souffle. On se dégage de la porte et …. Il part ! (et puis quoi encore non je ne l'accueille pas dans ma chambre tout de suite…. )C'est quant même lui qui m'a fait tout ce mal non… quoique…

Je suis enfin seule – complètement seule – dans ma maison. Je vois Jane partir au volant de sa DS. Je souris et j'éclate de rire.

Oh non non non. Je ne suis pas folle. Pas du tout. Enfin si un peu. Vous allez comprendre. Je téléphone à Lily Rose Jane. A cette heure elle ne doit pas être sur son lieu de tournage.

« Rosie ? C'est moi ! »

« Oh Tessa ! Géniale. Je m'inquiétais un peu. Le médecin a bien joué son rôle apparemment. Et ta blessure ? Pas trop mal ? »

« Oh non tu sais ce n'était rien. Juste faite avec le morceau de verre mais le ketchup – eau franchement tu m'avais dit que ça s'en allait bien j'ai du frotté pendant trois heures ! »

« Ah désolée. Josh m'avait pourtant dit… Bref. Et mon cher frère ? Il m'a dit qu'il passerait. »

« Je confirme. J'ai très bien joué mon rôle. Parfaitement même. Tu crois que Jane est au courant que tu es en réalité ma meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfance ? Le pauvre…. Mais je dois avouer que sans la diligence de toi et de Cho à me mettre au courant de son plan je pense que j'aurais eu du mal. D'autant plus qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à tout deviner. Je vois déjà la soirée de demain…. Mais au final je saurais enfin s'il tient vraiment à moi ou non. C'est l'ultime moment de vérité. Tu as tout prévu pour demain ? Elle sera là ? »

« Oui oui ne t'en fais pas ça n'a pas été une mince affaire mais je pense que tout ira comme sur des roulettes. »

« Parfait. Au j'ai besoin d'une robe de soirée pour demain. Tu as ta journée demain ou non ? »

« Oui ! A nous le Shoppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! »

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment la seule avec qui je ne suis pas allergique au shopping ? »

« Que ferais tu sans moi ? »

« Voyons…. Une chose en tout cas : certainement pas de shopping ! »

« Bien joué Tessa. A demain 9 heures on lève le camp de chez toi. Bisous ma belle »

« Ciao Bella ! »

Je raccroche le téléphone et sent comme un regard me perçant. Et oui ! C'est en fait moi qui mène la danse depuis le départ. Je vous ai aussi abusé n'est ce pas ? Que c'est amusant. Oui car ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est que Jane avait prévu le coup de l'ascenseur mais Cho m'en a informé ainsi que ma meilleure amie. Je devais le faire tourner en bourrique pour être sure qu'il m'aimait vraiment cette fois … et je dois avouer que la perspective de me venger de tout ce qu'il me fait subir avec Hightower m'a franchement décidé à le faire.

Quant au charmant médecin, infirmières et autres, ma meilleure amie les connaissant car ils étaient consultant pour une série dans laquelle elle avait tourné les avait persuadé de m'aider. En contre partie, ils sont invités au mariage. Mariage ou toute la décoration a été décidée par Rosie, donc par moi….. Pauvre Jane…

Ah j'ai un message…. La pièce montée est arrivée…..

**Alors …. Oui j'ai un esprit tordu mais que dire si ce n'est ….. Je suis dingue !**

**Quant au titre revanche en pièce montée, il était à double sens. **

**Certes le mariage mais en pièce montée fait aussi référence à montée de toute pièce quelque chose. En l'occurrence le théâtre. C'était donc le FAMEUX coup de théâtre !**

**Alors heureux de vous faire manipuler par Lisbon ?**

**Bisous bisous la suite prochainement !**

**Votre dévouée mais franchement dingue,**

**Mione-Christie.**


	16. Fashion mais pas victime !

**Chapitre 16 : Fashion mais pas victime !**

**Coucou ! et voici la suite !**

**Je crois n'avoir jamais eu autant de reviews d'un coup et je vous en remercie énormément !**

**Sinon j'ai une annonce à faire j'en profites :**

**NOUVELLE FANFICTION :**

**C'est un cross over entre Mentalist et Criminal Minds elle se trouve donc dans Cross Over Mentalist ou Criminal Minds au choix. N'étant pas visible dans le déroulement classique je vous informe de sa publication. N'hésitez pas à la lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Une tite review fait toujours plaisir… son nom ? « SHE IS MINE ! »**

**(Sinon passez par mon profil !)**

**Réponse à mes chères revieweuses !**

**Leelou09**** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite et le pauvre Jane n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Bisous**

**Mini ****: Hum Tordissime à souhait … Oui je pense effectivement que l'on peut dire ça ! Même moi parfois je m'y perds ….^^ (je jure que je suis parfois obligé de relire les chapitres pour être sure de ce que j'écris) Merci encore et voici la suite bisous**

**Izarra-Sub**** : Ouuuuuuula ! Avec ta review je me rends compte de mon sadisme … et de mes différentes manipulations et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça mais je pense que dans ce chapitre et surtout dans le suivant tu pourras dire « pauvre Jane »….. Car effectivement il avait eu l'idée à la base donc Lisbon serait passé à la casserole mais Cho et Rosie l'ont prévenu… Donc finalement le méchant … On peut dire qu'ils sont à égalité non ? Car chacun en fait à sa tête… comme dab « qui aime bien châtie bien »…. Bref merci encore et la j'arrête avec mes « tel est pris qui croyait prendre »…. Bisous et encore merci de ta fidélité**

**Silhara**** (Claire) : La voilà la suite ! Merci la miss ! et voici encore un chapitre décapant ! sauras tu trouver qui vient à la réception ?^^ Bisous multiplié par l'exponnetielle du big bang par l'univers en formation…. (Carter sort de ce corps !) mdrrrrrrrrrrr**

**LittleMissFierce**** : Mais non elle buse pas Lisbonnette …. Comme je le disais à Izarra-Sub, c'est lui qui a commencé et après ça a fait comme dans une partie de ping pong. Et dans les prochains chapitres c'est Lisbon et Rosie qui mènent la danse… mais voyons comment… Sauras tu toi aussi comprendre mon indice ? Bisoussssssssssss et merci**

**Allison71230**** : Nooooooooooon pas tout de suite la chambre….^^ tout de suite… t'en fais pas tu vas comprendre relis et ça ira…. Oui Lisbonnette mène la danse et là la dernière épreuve de Jane se profile à l'horizon…. Il va encore en baver mais pour notre pus grand plaisir ! Bisous et merci la miss !**

**IceScream :**** je pousse toujours le vice dans ses derniers retranchements… t'as tout compris ! c'est pour ça que c'est marrant même moi je vous ai roulé et ça je dois dire que c'était tordant ! mouahahahahahaha Bon trève de plaisanterie … original ton parfum mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Bisous et merci !**

**Sweetylove30**** : Merci beaucouppppppp allez voilà la suite avec une vieille connaissance dans tous les sens du terme…^^ Bisous ma belle**

**ShaiArg ****: Et oui que veux tu y faire fic barrée et moi aussi (manque de vacances probable)^^ Bisous**

**IanTojack ****: je dois avouer que la sainte trilogie est venue toute seule mais quant j'ai relu j'ai éclaté de rire ! (je ris de moi-même Bizarre…..) Bref Carglass répare Carglass remplace Ohhhh y en a un nouveau ! Chouette mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr EN tout cas merci beaucoup ! Bisous**

**Mariine-Huddy ****: la voilà ! bisous**

**Elywinn**** : attends toi à l'inatendu c'est ma devise ! Merci beaucoup bisous**

**Luciole**** : je suis inscrite ça y est je vais publié les fics en cours et les achever ! Merci pour le lien et voici la suite ! Bisous et merci la miss**

**((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

_**Rodeo Drive, Los Angeles, 11H30 du matin**_

L'avantage d'avoir une amie comédienne, c'est qu'elle est très bien payée. Mais le second avantage, c'est qu'elle a un frère encore plus riche…. Donc quant on fait du shopping ce n'est pas moi qui paye ! et d'ailleurs il vaudrait mieux car je crois que mon compte en banque n'aurait pas supporté les quelques petites boutiques de fringue de Rodeo Drive… Oui entendez par là Chanel, Dior, Prada, Versace, Dolce & Gabanna ….

Bref des friperies quoi….

Donc nous entrons avec nos plus belles fringues de la saison automne hiver puisque nous avançons vers le printemps. Oui vous avez cru que Teresa Lisbon ne s'habillait qu'en pantalon et jean basique ? Nonnnnnnnn vous n'y avez pas vraiment pensé tout de même ? Oui je suis une fashion victim à mes heures ….

Oui car nous sommes toutes les deux avec un pantalon taille trèèèèèèèèès basse moulant mais sans le string qui dépasse (l'horreur), des tops magnifiquement décolletés mais pas trop, nos sacs Dior et nos lunettes de soleil large. Sans oublier les chaussures à talon qui décidément même avec les renforts en sorte de matière gélatineuse me font toujours aussi mal aux pieds… (Rosie m'a dit a juste titre un jour que mes gènes ne se sont pas encore développés pour…. J'espère que ma fille les aura mais pas mon fils si j'en ai un, un jour…)

Bref, nous avons donc décollé Rosie et moi à 9 heures tapantes de chez moi. Oui 9 heures tapantes, car le temps d'aller à Los Angeles et faire les boutiques, avec Rosie c'est une expédition…

Arrivée dans Rodeo Drive en jouant à Pretty Woman, je craque sur une robe Chanel, tandis que Rosie porte son choix sur Dior…

Bien sur la journée aurait pu se dérouler sans encombre, un beau ciel bleu, une carte platinum etc… mais non… car « elle » était là. La fameuse invitée mystère… elle ressort de chez Prada… hummmmmmm nous filons donc discrètement vers la Ferrari rouge de Rosie (en même temps filer « discrètement » au volant d'une Ferrari rouge…alors disons autant qu'on peut – même si sur Rodeo Drive il y a pas mal de voiture du même style).

_**Domicile de Lisbon, 18h, le jeudi soir.**_

Finalement on est de retour, grâce à ce magnifique bijou chez moi en un temps record. Nous filons nous préparer pour la soirée, qui ne sera d'ailleurs pas de tout repos ! Après trois heures de coiffage, de crêpage, de maquillage, de gommage, de lissage, d'épilage (oui épilation ça rimait pas et j'étais partie) nous sommes enfin arrivée à un résultat, disons … satisfaisant.

Entendons nous bien : satisfaisant = le gars meurt d'une attaque après avoir posé les yeux sur deux déesses comme nous… il faut dire qu'il en faut pour rendre jaloux un Patrick Jane non ?

Bon il est 18h30, nous devons penser à y aller. Je lui demande si tout est près pour l'ascenseur et demande à Cho par téléphone.

« Cho ? Lisbon. C'est Ok pour l'ascenseur ? »

« Oui patron pas de soucis. Vous pouvez me passer Rose ? »

« Bien sur Cho. Jane passe me chercher, tu passes bien chercher Rose chez moi non ? »

« Oui, boss. »

« Parfait. Je te passe ta chère et tendre. » (Couvrant le téléphone de ma main je hurle à l'attention de ma presque sœur) « Rosiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Ton amoureux transie réclame sa Julieeeeeeeeeettttttte ! » (Oui je peux être très chiante également comme amie)

J'entendis alors comme un rugissement de la salle de bain… ça donnait quelque chose comme ça :

« SAINTE TERESA LISBON ! NON mais QUELLE BLAGUE ! Je me demande comment les médias ont pu te surnommer comme ça ! Donne le téléphone ! »

« On peut même pu faire de blague et ARRETE DE M'APPELER SAINTE TERESA ! »

« tu m'embêtes et bien moi aussi ! »

« Ce n'est pas juste et moi je t'embête peut être avec ton second prénom ? »

« Mais tu… »

Une voix s'échappa alors du combiné :

« STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ! Comment je peux vous supporter toutes les deux ? »

« On te le demande pas. Après tout je ne suis que ton patron et la meilleure amie de ta fiancée mon cher … »

« Cho comment oses tu lui parler comme ça ? Et à moi ? Non mais vraiment aucun respect… »

« Je suis d'accord…. »

« Bon écoutez toutes les deux : je passe dans quinze minutes te chercher et toi Lisbon Jane arrive dans 10 minutes donc tu planques ta chère amie dans un coin de ta maison pour que Jane ne soupçonne rien, compris ? Et maintenant soyez prête et surtout bouclez là pour une fois…. »

Sur le coup, on se sentait comme devant chez le proviseur… On a d'ailleurs failli répondre « Oui Monsieur… » Non mais c'est qui le boss à la fin ? Je rêve ! je sens qu'il va perdre sa double augmentation le Kimball ….. et en plus il vient de nous raccrocher au nez….

« Tu sais quoi Rosie ? Je vais le laminer ton copain… je vais le faire souffrir…. Il va voir la quantité de paperasse qu'il aura à se taper …. »

« T'as raison ! Mais donne lui quand même une augmentation, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente trop diminuer par rapport à moi en terme de salaire…. Enfin pas tout de suite fais le lambiner d'abord…»

« Tu sais que tu es aussi sadique que moi ? »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on est amies non ? »

Je regarde ma montre et m'écrit « Oh merde ! » elle comprend rapidement et on entend distinctement la DS de Jane qui arrive. Elle se planque et en quatrième vitesse je ramasse mes affaires et sort afin que Jane ne voit pas le bazar qui lui indiquerait que l'on était deux.

Je suis donc dehors sur le pas de ma porte devant un Jane en smoking blanc et noir, classique et il reste d'ailleurs saisi en me voyant. Vous voyez le « arrêt sur image » dans les films ? Et bien ça fait pareil. Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas décrite.

J'ai donc fait des extensions la veille une fois que Jane est partie et après mon coup de téléphone à ma chère amie Rosie. J'ai désormais les cheveux qui arrivent à la taille, légèrement ondulée. J'ai surligné mon regard avec du eyeliner noir et mis du fard à paupière blanc irisé qui s'accorde avec ma robe blanche (pas du tout fait exprès bien entendu), un fourreau dos nus attaché derrière le coup en crêpe de soie, fendu au milieu de la cuisse gauche et qui s'évase en tissus vaporeux… le tout accompagné par un cadeau de ma meilleure amie pour mes vingt cinq ans, une parure en émeraude et or blanc.

D'après l'effet que je lui fais il a l'air … idiot… (le retour de la libellule et du corbeau de Nicky Larson…) je commence donc à lui parler pour le sortir de l'état semi végétatif de comtemplation dans lequel il se trouve :

« Bonsoir Jane »

« euhhhhh Bon-Bonsoir Lisbon… Vous êtes…. Sensationnelle… »

« Merci beaucoup. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. (Voyant qu'il reste toujours planté et son visage fixé sur moi…) Bien on y va Jane ? »

« Bien sur … oui… oui… »

Toujours aucune réaction… Finalement la robe lui a grillé quelques neurones… Mais il ne faut pas qu'on tarde car Cho va arriver et il faut absolument que Rosie arrive à la fête en même temps que « l'autre »…

Je prends donc le bras de Jane qui percute enfin et m'aide à monter dans la voiture (j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le romantisme démodé… même si je ne l'avouerai jamais…). Nous partons enfin et je prie pour que Jane regarde la route et pas moi. Alors que nous sommes arrêtés au feu, il se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse avec une telle passion que je reste complètement… désappointée.

Vu ma tête il me répond :

« Ma revanche. Pour la robe… tu as décidé de me faire cracker ce soir Lisbon ou quoi ? »

Je lui rends son sourire et nous continuons le trajet jusqu'au CBI.

_**Bureau du CBI, réception, 19h15**_

Nous descendons de voiture et au même moment je vois ma chère Rosie et Cho arriver. Cho n'a pas du y aller de main morte avec les limitations de vitesse….. bref.

Nous nous rendons tous à la réception. J'adore l'ironie de la chose… nous sommes trois à monter un bateau à un mentaliste qui croit qu'il mène le jeu alors que c'est nous qui avons toutes les cartes en main.

Et maintenant la dernière partie du plan. Elle devrait arriver dans environ quinze minutes. Nous profitons donc pour bavarder tranquillement devant le buffet tout en faisant des mondanités, et je vois bien que Jane est assez nerveux… On se demande pourquoi … (Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, l'auteure tordue et complètement barrée de cette fiction voudrait dire que Jane comptait me demander, moi, Lisbon, en mariage ce soir là et l'épouser le lendemain alors qu'ils auraient passé une partie de la nuit bloquer dans l'ascenseur grâce à mon brave petit Cho… Je crois que l'auteur a un sérieux problème avec les ascenseurs mais ne lui dites pas…).

Bref le quart d'heure passe très vite et le « ding » de l'ascenseur résonne. L'instant de vérité. Rigsby me fait un signe discret, autant qu'il peut avec deux petits fours dans la bouche, mais je comprends que la dernière partie du plan et non des moindres arrive.

Tous ceux dans la combine (autant dire tout le monde sauf Jane) se jettent de très très discrets coup d'œil.

Et nous y voici.

La dernière épreuve….

**« Lalayéla »….. ce sera votre indice pour savoir… c'est une émission qui passait sur M6 et donc le générique était celui-ci sur une musique rythmée…**

**Bon courage pour savoir !**

**PS : le prochain chapitre s'intitule **** Si le Diable s'habille en Prada, l'Ange c'est en Chanel**

**Il reste donc encore un chapitre dans l'ascenseur, le mariage (ou non et comment / pourquoi) et enfin l'épilogue … donc environ 4 ou 5 chapitres je pense….**

**Bisous tout le monde**

**Mione-Christie**


	17. SI le diable s'habille en Prada,l'Ange

**Chapitre 17 : ****Si le Diable s'habille en Prada, l'Ange c'est en Chanel**

**Coucou ! Alors une nouvelle (merveilleuse) à la fin de ce chapitre !**

**Bon vous allez le voir, celui la devrait encore plus vous plaire que le précédent… Attention pour les 3 premiers paragraphes vous devez soit vous imaginez la musique des dents de la mer ou au choix la musique de Shining (à mettre en parallèle en lisant le chapitre) normalement effet garanti…^^**

**Ah dans vos comms mettez moi la phrase qui vous aura fait le plus rire dans la fic… Je voudrais savoir si c'est celle à laquelle je pense…**

**Voilà voilà**

**Bien réponses aux reviews **

**Mini-Pan : Oui j'en ai des soucis mdrrrrrrrrrrr surtout avec ces cages ! lol Allez une suite encore plus dingue mais tellement bonne bisous**

**Luciole : Merci beaucoup Merci aussi pour le forum et pour she is mine ! Bon je fais vite sinon vous l'aurez pas bisoussssssssss**

**Silhara : Bingo et le voici ! Bon courage pour le code et n'oublie pas si tu te fais dépasser par une voiture : accélères ! Bisous merci la miss !**

**Izarra-sub : et c'est de pire en pire ! tu vas voir dans celui-ci tout le monde s'y met tous pour une et surtout tous contre une autre ! bisoussssssssss**

**Allison71230 : Mais nonnnnnnnnnn je me moque pas ! Oh mon petit Cho ^^ Allez la suite encore pire mdrrrrrrrrrrrr mais ou vais-je m'arrêter ? Bisoussss**

**LittleMissFierce : A ta demande et à celle des autres…. Réponse apres le chap ! Oh que oui c'est le délire bon allez la suite encore pire ! bisous**

**Simon-baker-06 : hihihihih il prend fin ! et voilà la suite encore pire ! Bisousssssss**

**PS : les filles et les garçons vous pouvez me laisser un message sur le forum histoire de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé (fanfic en cours rubrique une histoire d'ascenseur) MERCI !**

**((((((((((()))))))))))**

_Bref le quart d'heure passe très vite et le « ding » de l'ascenseur résonne. L'instant de vérité. Rigsby me fait un signe discret, autant qu'il peut avec deux petits fours dans la bouche, mais je comprends que la dernière partie du plan et non des moindres arrive._

_Tous ceux dans la combine (autant dire tout le monde sauf Jane) se jettent de très très discrets coups d'œil._

_Et nous y voici._

_La dernière épreuve…._

Les portes s'ouvrent doucement… dans la tête des connaisseurs une musique résonne… Pour Rigsby…. Les dents de la mer… (Oui les petits fours sont à base de crustacés… désespérant) pour tous les autres … Shining…. Car elle est bien là… une créature plus démoniaque que tout ce que l'on peut imaginer… un démon… une bête… même sans la hache, elle reste d'une grande laideur…

Sa tête est recouverte de boucles atroces telles les serpents de Méduse, la Gorgone…. Ses yeux semblent globuleux, froids et calculateurs (un peu la version Sévérus Rogue sans les cheveux graisseux…) … sa bouche se tord dans une sorte de sourire carnassier recouvert probablement du sang de sa dernière victime et non de rouge à lèvres….

Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander comment elle a réussi à franchir le barrage de sécurité… mais elle est rusée… oui … car elle semble humaine… Oui humaine et parfois même séduisante… allez comprendre une telle chose… Tout comme dans Stargate, elle pourrait posséder le pouvoir de faire passer les hommes sous son contrôle….

Sa jambe franchit le seuil et nous retenons tous notre souffle…

Soudain nous la voyons toute entière… Madeleine Hightower s'approche tel un serpent dont le sang froid doit contenir toute l'horreur de l'apparition et d'un sourire tremblant … l'aborde :

« Kristina ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir… Cela ne me surprend pas du tout….. »

La phrase fut finie tout bas, tandis qu'elle nous regardait moi et Rosie et Cho… Non, comprends pas du tout… Nous sommes aussi innocent que l'enfant qui vient de naître… enfin Cho n'arrête pas de jouer avec son auréole bien sur mais bon… personne n'est parfait…

Moi bien sur avec Cho et Rosie nous observons la palette de sentiments qui déferlent (tel une vague de tempête sur une digue en pleine grande marée, pendant un ouragan) sur le visage de Jane….

Curieusement, il arrive plus ou moins bien à cacher ce qu'il ressent …. Cela doit-il paraître suspect ? Rien n'est moins sur. Enfin quant on dit qu'il parvient à cacher ce qu'il ressent : rectification, il contient la surprise, la haine et la colère en lui…

Le principal problème étant celui-ci : contre qui ? Kristina ? Moi ? Madeleine ? Cho ? Rosie ?

Je ne sens actuellement plus mon bras tellement Jane le sert fort… Je crois qu'il commence à comprends… ou pas… En fait je n'en sais rien… Mais pourquoi il est mentaliste nom d'un chien ?

Oooooooooops alerte rouge ! Le requin s'approche, je répète le requin s'approche…. Opération de contre attaque possible ? Je fais appel à du renfort et vois mon équipe…. Battre en retraite ! QUOI ! JE VAIS LES ETRIPER LES MASSACRER LES….

« Bonjour Agent Lisbon, quelle plaisir de vous revoir… Patrick » commence la sangsue.

« Mme Frye… Je ne me souvenais pas vous avoir vu sur la liste des invités… curieux… Probablement une erreur de ma part…. » fis-je innocemment…

Oh je crois que je l'ai vexé… Ahhhhhhhh oui je vois. J'ai du oublié le mot 'inattention' dans ma phrase… C'est vrai que là … on peut le prendre autrement… Mais je suis Saine Teresa ne l'oubliez pas….

« Bonjour Kristina. Comment allez-vous ? »

La j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon bras devient bleu… je sens même plus les fourmis…. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Jane arrive à soulever des cartons facilement…. Il a une de ses forces quant il veut….

« Oh très bien mais beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis ici… »

Salle garce, salle peste, maudite… Inspirez, expirez …. Tu me le piqueras pas il est à moi…. Non mais j'en reviens pas comment elle ose le mater ! Moi et mes copines on va te faire ta fête ! Oops je m'égare…hum… Bien reprenons le cour des choses.

Tout le monde voyait que nous les deux femmes autour de Jane on allait s'entretuer mais ce fut sans compter sur la fameuse tactique mise au point par ma chère Rosie.

Cette dernière s'avançait déjà telle la prédatrice qui se délectait à l'avance de son futur festin… (décidemment je fais dans les animaux sur ce coup là). Bref Cho toujours accroché (je me demande si elle a pas mis de la super glue à sa veste) pour l'obliger à rester, elle se présente à la « médium » :

« Bonjour, vous devez être Katerina c'est ça ? J'ai teeeeeeeellement entendu parler de vous ? C'est curieux vous ne semblez pas espagnole ? Bah alors frérot ? tu t'es planté ? En même temps c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps … Alors comment vous êtes vous rencontrer ? »

Moi toujours pendu (malgré moi) au bras de Jane (la chirurgie pourrait éventuellement être envisagée non ? ohh Dr Mamour ! hum…) je me retiens donc de rire en me mordant les lèvres. A coté (je parle bien sur de Jane qui ne m'a toujours lâché – vraiment, le frère et la sœur dès qu'ils ont quelqu'un il le lâche pas… dans tous les sens du terme) Jane lui, tente tant bien que mal de me faire sentir (en plus de la paralysie) qu'il tient à moi et qu'il regrette… Mais bien entendu, sa dernière épreuve n'est pas la plus facile et je décide donc de le planter mais je vais avoir besoin de Superman pour décoller (Oh ! la blague ! Ba oui superman et décoller…non ? Bon Ok je sors).

Ce fut finalement Rigsby qui vint à mon secours tandis que l'autre méduse (dommage j'ai pas de poivre à ma portée) s'apprête à répondre.

« Boss ! Hightower vous demande ! »

Bon j'ai traduit ainsi car la phrase était en réalité la suivante : « Boch Igtover v'd'mande » Oui je pratique le Rigsbyen à mes heures perdues. Excusez moi, le rigsbyen (rien à voir avec le phénicien langue au demeurant extrêmement facile à comprendre) est la langue que pratique Rigsby quant il mange et qu'il parle en même temps. Comme les femmes il peut faire deux choses à la fois mais les deux choses qu'il fait en revanche sont toujours mal faites…

« Oui merci Rigsby. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Et tout en disant cela je lance un regard de malaise, de doute et de torture de me séparer de Jane (pas très dur à faire en réalité) afin qu'il culpabilise…. Ah je m'aime ! Mais le pire pour lui reste à venir… Sadique, vous avez sadique ? Oui autant que l'auteur de cette fic je pense…

Bref je m'éclipse en direction d'Hightower puis me planque stratégiquement derrière le pot de fleur.

« Euh… je m'appelle Kristina en réalité… et non je ne suis pas espagnole.. Vous êtes la sœur de Patrick ? je l'ignorais… »

Tandis que Jane essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher sa sœur de créer une catastrophe, celle-ci lui écrasa le pied avec sa chaussure à talon tandis que Cho se pinçait l'arête du nez complètement dépassé par les évènements. Grace qui s'était approchée avait le nez dans son verre, frôlant de plus en plus l'asphyxie en se retenant de rire. Enfin Rigsby… il mangeait.

« Ah… Kristina… Tu m'as dit quoi à propos de celle la ? Attends ? Ce ne serait pas la grosse truie qui s'amuse à faire parler les morts ? » (se tournant vers Jane) « t'es sorti avec ça ? » (Cette fois toisant Krikri de haut en bas comme si c'était un déchet) « Mon dieu, Grand frère, t'as fait ta crise de la quarantaine en avance ou quoi ? »

Alors là elle y a été fort … Même moi je n'aurais pas osé. Cette fois, Rigsby s'étouffait avec son petit four, tandis que Grace recrachait le champagne qu'elle avalait (tout est parti sur Kristina… on pouvait quasiment voir les serpents sur sa tête qui s'agitait) tout en tapant dans le dos de son collègue. Jane ne savait plus quoi faire et fermait brièvement les yeux, et Cho … restait Cho mais en voyant la légère ride à son front on pouvait dire qu'il était en train de perdre son calme ….

Kristina elle virait au rouge écarlate tandis que personne ne faisait rien pour la retenir elle partit rapidement vers l'ascenseur. C'était maintenant que le vrai test commençait. Rosie et moi savions pertinemment que Jane voudrait s'excuser de la répartie cinglante (mais tout de même franchement là ….^^) de sa sœur. La regardant comme s'il voulait la tuer, il partit rejoindre Kristina dans l'ascenseur. Il ne voyait plus les autres et c'est alors que tout se mit en marche. Cho partit rapidement au panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur, moi vers les caméras de vidéosurveillance de celui-ci et enfin la sœur de Jane essayait de retenir son frère pour faire croire à ce qu'elle avait dit et donné de la crédibilité.

Jane écoutant son bon sens et voyant le regard de Madeleine au moment ou sa sœur prononçait ses paroles avaient parfaitement su ce qu'il devait lui rester à faire. Réparer les pots cassés. Rigsby avait donc bien joué son rôle, que je lui avais assigné, à savoir amené en même temps que je partais soi disant à sa recherche Madeleine dans le coin.

Tout se passait comme prévu. Voyons maintenant comment il allait s'en tirer face à elle dans l'ascenseur…. Coincée pendant quelques temps jusqu'à avouer ses sentiments pour moi… ou pas. Et moi je verrais ses faits et gestes grâce aux caméras…

_**Un peu plus court mais tellement … comment dire ? Exaltant ? la suite au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Et pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas au courant : la fic est PROLONGEE finalement et comportera une trentaine et non plus une vingtaine de chapitre comme initialement prévue, suite à vos commentaires …**_

_**Voilà….**_

_**Bonne fin d'aprem.**_

_**MC**_


	18. Gestion de Crises de nerfs !

**Après un énorme temps d'absence voici un chapitre manquant et l'autre tout frais !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais des circonstances ont fait que….**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ….**

_**Chapitre 18 :**____**Gestion de Crises... de Nerfs !**_

Dans le bureau de la sécurité, reconvertie en salle de contrôle de l'opération : « Faire avouer à Jane qu'il aime Lisbon », environ 20h, le jeudi soir.

« Nous sommes tous à la recherche de quelqu'un, de cette personne unique qui nous apportera ce qui manque dans notre vie... Quelqu'un qui nous offrira de la compagnie. Ou de l'aide. Ou de la sécurité. Et parfois, en cherchant bien, on peut trouver quelqu'un qui nous procure les trois. Oui, nous sommes tous à la recherche de quelqu'un. Et si on ne parvient pas à le trouver, on a plus qu'à prier que ce soit lui qui nous trouve... »

« Rigsby ! Arrête de regarder Desperate Housewives ! En plus c'est les rediffs ! »

C'était la voix mélodieuse de Van Pelt qui venait de lui hurler dessus tandis qu'elle essayait d'écouter ce qui se disait dans l'ascenseur. Et moi avec d'ailleurs. En même temps il fallait avouer que notre relation enfin je crois qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça… (Franchement je ne trouve pas d'autres termes ? Peut être qu'en Rigsbyen il existe un mot adapté….) je trouve qu'elle colle assez avec ce que viens de dire Mary Alice…. Les morts ont définitivement toujours raison… Normal allez contredire un mort ! Il ne vous répondra certainement pas ….(Sauf peut être dans le cas de Kristina le Poulpe ou la pieuvre au choix… Vous croyez qu'elle peut prédire les résultats des matchs de baseball ?)

C'est vrai qu'il est déjà difficile de se trouver… mais même quant on se trouve … c'est la galère totale. Il y a des pieuvres géantes qui s'accrochent à vos basques, des tueurs en série ou des Serial Killer (Il paraît que le dire en anglais ça fait mieux… Bizarre ces français) qui essayent de tuer l'Homme sur qui vous avez flashé et en plus avec le ballet des ex, des amis, des boulots et des règlements qui s'y mettent aussi. Sérieusement, si vous arrivez à passer au dessus de tout et avoir une relation dite « stable » (oui je ne m'aventurerais pas à épiloguer sur la question de temps de cette notion…. Pour les nympho ça va d'une heure à pour la vie pour les utopistes/ romantiques), je pense que vous être prêts à endurer l'épreuve ultime : le mariage certes… mais aussi la question épineuse : Qui dort de quel coté du lit si on emménage ensemble et le traditionnel «est ce que tu ronfles ? » …..

Si vous survivez à ça et au déménagement, je pense que votre couple a de fortes chances d'être « stable ». Du moins jusqu'au divorce, pour la plupart des couples. Cynique ? Non. Réaliste !

Bien, revenons-en à nos moutons. La pieuvre aux immondes tentacules et mon potentiel futur compagnon …

Voyons la conversation…

_Cabine d'ascenseur : POV Jane_

Je vais tuer ma sœur. Quant je lui ai demandé de m'aider pour Lisbon, je ne voulais pas dire qu'elle devait m'emmener à l'abattoir non plus directement dans l'ascenseur et sans avoir pu toucher 20 000 $ ! Bien que j'aurais préféré toucher Lisbon….

Non et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de crise de la quarantaine très franchement ! Je viens tout juste d'avoir ma quarantaine d'années… et puis selon moi cette crise c'est de la fantaisie totale…. C'est juste un truc donc se servent les mecs pour se justifier auprès de leur femme quant ils l'ont trompé…. A se demander lequel est le plus minable dans ce cas : la femme s'y croire et pardonner ou l'homme d'utiliser cette excuse bidon …

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'ascenseur se bloque ? je préférais nettement quant c'était avec Lisbon mais là c'était fait exprès…. Maintenant je suis avec elle ici, et Lisbon après ce que nous lui avons fait avec Lily Rose, je crois qu'elle va encore exploser comme une furie en disant que je suis resté trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps avec cette chose dans un endroit clos….

Je suis mort….

Croyez vous que si j'avais la chance d'être au bord d'une falaise avec un café et qu'une étoile filante traversait le ciel à cet instant, je pourrais faire tomber cette chose de la falaise ? Mouais… vous avez raison…. So, What else ?

Ah il semblerait que le poisson en face de moi essaye de communiquer. Elle ressemble d'ailleurs plus à une carpe en ce moment qu'à une pieuvre bien que les serpents qui lui servent de cheveux (ou l'inverse peut être) semblent emprunt d'une frénésie macabre….

_Retour dans la salle de contrôle : POV Lisbon_

Non mais il fait quoi là ? Pourquoi il s'approche d'elle ? Le fumier le salaud le…

« Je te parie 100$ qu'il va aller la secourir et qu'elle va en profiter pour le ploter : elle simule ! »

« Pari tenu ! »

Non mais les hommes sont des vrais gamins ! Tous les mêmes sérieusement… pas un pour rattraper l'autre…  
Alors que j'allais demander à Van Pelt avec un regard entendu de commisération je l'entends dire d'un ton glacial sérieux et défiant nos deux parieurs invétérés ceci :

« Jane va s'approcher d'elle et pour la calmer il va la gifler ! Je parie 200 là-dessus. Tenu ? »

« Tu vas perdre Grace ! Jane n'est pas comme ça ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si… »

« Oh la ferme ! Sinon on ne saura pas qui va gagner ! »

Ça c'était moi… enfin je pense que vous l'aviez deviné non ?

_Cabine d'ascenseur : POV Jane_

Il va falloir que je m'approche…. Les pieuvres c'est gélatineux non ? Si elle met de la bave ou de l'encre partout… ce costume c'est pour Lisbon et vu ce qu'il m'a couté… bon je suis riche et alors ? c'est pas une raison….

Bon quant faut y aller…A pas mesurés et comptés je m'approche doucement. Elle semble avoir du mal à respirer. Deux solutions : une, elle fait vraiment une crise d'angoisse. Deux elle simule. Dans les deux cas j'aurais droit à une crise de nerf : moralité solution pratique à mettre en application : la faire penser à autre chose. Méthode opérationnelle ?

Clac !

« Non mais ça …. Ça ne va pas ? ! Je me fais déjà insulter par ta poufiasse de sœur et en plus par l'autre corbeau pas capable de résoudre une enquête et toi tu me colles une gifle ! »

Clac !

Oups… Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort cette fois. Elle est à moitié assommée et ses yeux lancent des éclairs sa langue acérée et les griffes (ce sont des faux ongles) sont sorties. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que les pieuvres utilisaient aussi des cris particulièrement stridents…. Système de défense insoutenable pour l'oreille humaine….

Mais là je crois que j'ai fait une erreur stratégique car je ne suis plus dans une cage d'ascenseur mais dans une cage aux fauves ! Je crois qu'elle devient violente….

_Salle de contrôle, POV Lisbon_

« Boss alerte rouge ! »

Whaow… elle a raison…. D'une elle vient de se faire 400$ mais en plus, elle a raison concernant l'alerte rouge. Qui aurait pu penser que Kristina Frye pouvait être posséder ? on se serait cru dans l'exorciste.

Devons nous lancer l'opération de sauvetage ? Rien n'est moins sur ! Attendons de savoir comment va réagir Krikri… (oui Krikri car l'auteur de cette fic ne tape qu'avec 7 doigts en ce moment et c'est long à taper ce prénom …. Faites attention en jouant à la Wii. Au tennis plus précisément….)

J'envoie Cho et Rigsby près de l'ascenseur au cas où il faudrait intervenir rapidement.

_Ascenseur POV Jane_

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu oses insultées ma sœur et ensuite Lisbon ? »

Au même moment dans la salle de contrôle POV Lisbon

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ? il va lui dire quant qu'il tient à moi ? (à Cho et Rigsby) Vous ne bougez pas ! Laissez le avec le fauve il a rien dit pour le moment tant pis pour lui. Na ! »

_Ascenseur POV Jane_

« Je ne tolèrerai en aucun cas ce manque de respect envers elles ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a diné ensemble… »

« QUOIIIIIII ! Diner ensemble ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles s'envoyer en l'air dans ta DS pourrie ? »

_Au même moment dans la salle de contrôle POV Lisbon_

« QUOI ! VAN PELT T'AS BIEN ENTENDU LA MEME CHOSE QUE MOI ! »

« Je vais tuer Patrick Jane… mieux j'appelle John Le Rouge et on en finit avec lui ! »  
_  
__Devant l'Ascenseur POV extérieur_

« T'as entendu ça ? Jane a couché avec l'autre ? Whaow j'aurais jamais cru ça… »

« Il devait être bourré ou complètement désespéré… je vois que ça… »

« Mouais ou sérieusement en manque… ça fait combien de temps qu'il est célib ? »

« C'est pas parce que tu sautes tout ce qui bouge et que t'es en manque de Van Pelt qu'il fait pareil … »

« Pas faux… »

_Ascenseur POV Jane_

« C'était qu'une fois et j'étais complètement bourré parce que tu m'as forcé à boire pour soit disant me détendre ! et de toute façon je n'ai strictement aucun sentiment pour toi. Si je suis là c'est uniquement à cause de Hightower et t'es vraiment la dernière personne sur Terre avec qui j'aimerais être coincé dans un ascenseur ! »

« AH OUI ? Et tu préfèrerais qui ? Ton putain de Corbeau ? »

« Ce n'est pas un corbeau ! Je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte ! En tout cas je préfèrerais largement un corbeau à un poulpe pas foutu d'embrasser convenablement skyzophrène paranoïaque et qui voit des morts partout ! »

_Au même moment dans la salle de contrôle POV Lisbon_

« Bon c'est pas super romantique comme déclaration mais au moins on sait maintenant qu'il tient à vous Patron… »

C'est vrai de ce point de vue là….. Bon allez je pense qu'il est temps de le faire sortir de là. J'appelle Cho et Rigsby.

_Devant l'Ascenseur POV extérieur_

« Oui Boss Ok on les sort de là. »

Cho regarde Rigsby et lui fait signe de remettre en marche l'ascenseur grâce au panneau de contrôle.

« Merde. »

Cho le regarde d'une façon très Choesque…

« T'as fait quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien je te ture ça marchait très bien y a deux minutes ! »

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai Lisbon va nous tué ! Trouves une solution »

Il bidouille le truc dans tous les sens et l'ascenseur repart enfin ….. Mais quelque chose de non prévu est arrivé entre temps….

Et c'est Lily Rose qui vient les prévenir d'un air dépité….

**Le suivant dans peu de temps**

**MC**


	19. Quant le sort s'acharne

_**Comme promis, voici la suite ! ENFIN ! **_

_**Pardonnez encore mon retard chers lectrices et lecteurs …. **_

_**ENJOY IT !**_

_**Chapitre 19 : Quand le sort s'acharne ….**_

_Devant l'Ascenseur POV extérieur___

_« Oui Boss Ok on les sort de là. »___

_Cho regarde Rigsby et lui fait signe de remettre en marche l'ascenseur grâce au panneau de contrôle.___

_« Merde. »___

_Cho le regarde d'une façon très Choesque…___

_« T'as fait quoi ? »___

_« J'en sais rien je te ture ça marchait très bien y a deux minutes ! »___

_« Oh ce n'est pas vrai Lisbon va nous tué ! Trouves une solution »___

_Il bidouille le truc dans tous les sens et l'ascenseur repart enfin ….. Mais quelque chose de non prévu est arrivé entre temps….___

Et c'est Lily Rose qui vient les prévenir d'un air dépité…. 

« il se passe quoi ? Lily ? …. Tu me fais peur là »

Entre temps j'arrive et là je vois la tête de ma pseudo meilleure amie de cette semaine de dingue devant moi. Je commence à franchement flipper …. (oui je parle « jeuns » moi aussi ! QUOI JE ne suis PAS un vieux crouton non !)

La rousse préférée de Rig' qui suis voit aussi la tête de Lyl….. Non sérieusement après ce qu'elle a balancé à l'autre de quoi pourrait elle sérieusement avoir honte ? Non mais franchement ?

En décrochant mon regard de bulot anesthésié pendant quelques secondes de son visage, je vois un air de culpabilité sur Rig et Cho …. Bon on a déjà 2 cata sur 3 …. Il en manque plus qu'une pour le proverbe final…. Allons y gaiement …..

« Vas-y Lyl, on a pas que ça a faire …. Il se passe quoi ? »

« Hum…. Et bien vous vous souvenez que cet aprem on a bossé sur les vidéos et tout et tout ….. »

Là je commence à évaluer le nombre de victimes …. Moi multiplié par 10 avec l'exponentiel de ma colère le tout plus ou moins l'infini de ma honte ….. Je suis fichu … Courageusement ou suicidairement je ne sais pas trop je lui demande de continuer tout de même …..

« hum …. Ba …. C'est-à-dire que …. »

« ACCOUCHE ! »

« Bien Hightower a découvert le pot aux roses mais … également toutes les personnes dans la salle car la TV qui passait la musique était sur vidéo et on a pu suivre tout ce qui se passait à la fois dans l'ascenseur et dans la pièce de vidéo surveillance …. »

***BREAKING NEWS : Attention, actuellement on nous confirme que l'agent teresa lisbon du CBI va bientôt devoir se trouver un nouveau job vu qu'elle est actuellement licenciée pour … attendez … avoir mis sa vie privée entre parenthèse pour un soir et ceci devant … ah oui quant même le juge fédéral, le gouverneur, et j'en passe …. Ahlalalala quel talent ….***

Oui c'était définitivement ce que dirait le journaliste à ce moment là…. Sur la chaine CBI people s'il y en avait une … juste avant l'autre fait divers 'suicide par pendaison d'un ex agent …. »

Bon passons à l'autre mauvaise nouvelle …

« Bon patron, on a réussi à décoincer l'ascenseur… ça c'est le point positif … le problème c'est que c'est arrivé un peu tard … »

Avec mon sourire faux d'agent dangereusement calme et mon tic nerveux d'enrouler mes cheveux autour de mon doigt, à défaut de tordre le cou de Monsieur bouffe-tout, je lui demande d'un air de rien :

« et ? »

« On ne sait pas exactement dans quel état se trouvera Jane à la sortie ni si on a bien de relâcher Frye …. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« MOI JE VAIS VOUS DIRE CE QU'IL Y A D'AUTRE ! IL Y A EXACTEMENT DES REPRESENTANTS DE NOMBREUX DISCRICTS UN GOUVERNEUR DES AGENTS DU FBI ET DES JUGES ET AUTRES DU GRATIN QUI NOUS FINANCE QUI SONT LA HAUT ET VOUS, VOUS FAITES QUOI ? VOUS REGLEZ VOS PETITES AFFAIRES SENTIMENTALES STUPIDES AU BEAU MILIEU D'UNE FETE ! »

J'avais rarement vu à dire vrai ma boss dans cet état … et ça fait peur … John Le Rouge à coté, c'est mon copain d'enfance de bac à sable qui joue avec une tronçonneuse et me donne gentiment le bras de sa victime pour me servir de pelle….

On pensait donc que le pire serait là, nous tous, devant cette femme imposante, dont les yeux injectés de sang nous fixaient ….. On aurait dit la mère inquisitrice dans legend of the seeker sous l'emprise du Kun Dar … ou peut être un goa'uld ….

Nous nous sommes rassemblés pour faire face sachant qu'il serait vain de lutter ….

C'est alors que l'inattendu se produisit …. Quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais vu … une chose pire que tout ….

Oui ce jour, Madeleine Hightower se mit à … éclater de rire …..

J'ai regardé les autres pensant que nous l'avions conduit à la folie … nous voulions lui expliquer … Cho pensait déjà à trouver le numéro d'un bon établissement pour elle … un asile ou elle serait bien …

« Mais vous savez quoi ? (rire de folle) … ils ont cru que c'était une sorte de scénette interprétée par vous tous pour vanter les mérites des thérapies de groupe sur le projet « travailler ensemble dans une meilleure ambiance… » - de nouveau un rire bizarre- et vous savez quoi nous avons de nouvelles subventions … vous y croyez ? »

On commençait timidement à sourire et je me surpris à dire de soulagement des mots que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier….

« Bon ba finalement le « jamais 2 sans 3 », c'est complètement stupide non ? »

Alors que tous commençaient à rigoler en même temps que moi, à la fois nerveusement et de soulagement, Hightower rigolait toujours et frisait la démence, Cho considérant toujours la solution de l'asile à court terme, notre troisième plaie … (on en a que 3 et je pense que c'est largement suffisant vu l'ampleur de la troisième…) se trouvait devant nous… elle avait l'apparence de….. ba en fait j'en sais rien …. C'est indescriptible ….

Bon pour essayer d'étayer ça ressemblait à Kristina Frye coupler à Dracula venant de se faire une soirée « hémoglobine à volonté, à s'en lâcher les babines… »

Oui je sais ça vous donne une vague idée de l'infini….

Même Hightower s'est arrêtée de rire … elle s'est rangée à notre coté… la bataille serait rude…

Et tout commença :

« COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE CA ESPECE DE SALE TRAINEE TU NE VAUX RIEN IL EST A MOI JANE ET RIEN QU'A MOI …. QUANT A CETTE SALE GARCE QUI LUI SERT DE SŒUR ET A TES PETITS COMPAGNONS JE VAIS LES ALLUMER ET LES REDUIRE EN BOULLIE JE VAIS VOUS DEMOLIR ! »

Pendant ce temps une discution « tea time & pim's » était en cours… Ba oui on avait quelque petites choses à discuter nous aussi avec leur ordre de priorité : d'abord, les hypothèses sur la vidéo surveillance, le coup de l'aparté moi/Jane dans l'ascenseur encore d'actualité, les petits fours sucrés pas top selon Rigsby, la relation Cho et Lily et enfin le moyen de s'en sortir….

« HE HO JE SUIS LA BANDE DE CRETINS DEGENERES »

Ce fut Rigsby qui répondit (oui nous sommes dans les petits fours actuellement et Grace soutient activement le contraire)

« HO LA MOCHE AVEC LA VERRUE SUR LE NEZ ON A UNE CONVERSATION SERIEUSE LA TU PEUX PAS ATTENDRE DEUX MINUTES ? »

« Oh euh oui bien sur …. Je vous en prie »

Parfois on ne comprend pas les choses mais il semble qu'elle soit repassée en mode jeune fille bien éduquée….

La conversation reprend et au bout de 15 minutes, on arrive à la question épineuse de comment on sort de là….

« J'ai une idée » Simultanément tout le monde se retourne vers la personne qui a émise cette incroyable phrase …. Car c'est Rigsby….

COMMENT ? Voilà l'explication scientifique …. Attention âme sensible s'abstenir ….

« On utilise l'extincteur, on l'aveugle et on fuit, ensuite on l'enferme dans la cage d'escalier – à cette heure les issues sont condamnées. »

Tout le monde le regarde choqué.

Finalement Van Pelt ose poser LA question :

« Cette idée est géniale mais comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

« ba son visage m'a fait pensé à une framboise sur une tarte à la crème j'en ai vu la haut et l'extincteur serait la crème…. C'est tout… »

*** tous les acteurs ont une perte momentanée de connaissance à ce moment… veuillez excuser cette interruption ….

Pendant ce temps voici l'interview du professeur Sveklanov qui va nous parler des chocs post-traumatiques suite à l'annonce d'une nouvelle choquante ….

Ah non ! ils reviennent à eux… Merci de votre patience***

Après que nous soyons tous revenus debout, non sans mal (je dois avoir une bosse sur la tête de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon) on commence à mettre au point le plan et à l'exécuter.

Je fais l'appât, Cho se saisit de l'extincteur et les autres nous couvrent.

Miracle tout s'enchaine et se passe comme sur des roulettes ! Kristina est enfin coincée dans l'escalier et nous pouvons souffler…

C'est alors qu'une effroyable vérité s'insinue en moi. Maintenant que le silence sans Frye est revenu….. (oui les portes sont tellement épaisses qu'on entend rien)

Je hurle :

« OU EST PASSE JANE ? »

_**Si je ne poste pas d'ici noel, je vous souhaite un magnifique noel et d'une manière générale de joyeuses et superbes fêtes de noel.**_

_**MC**_


	20. A la recherche de la nouvelle star

**Chapitre 20 : A la recherche de la nouvelle star euh enfin de Jane !**

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Après 6 mois d'absence je reviens. Désolée de nombreuses choses m'ont véritablement retardées et me voici enfin avec la suite !**_

_**D'abord réponses aux reviews :**_

**Allison71230 : Heu comment va depuis le temps ! Merci pour ton joyeux noël je sais c'est tard mais bon ^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Janeandteresa : Merci beaucoup de ta review voici enfin la suite ! Encore quelques fous rires en perspective ! Et remercie encore pour la seconde review**

**Silhara : Merci ma belle ! tu sais que je me suis relue ta fic il n'y a pas longtemps tu deviens quoi ? et merci pour les fetes !**

**Ariel lupin : Et bien merci et voici la suite !**

**Rickytofreime : Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que j'adore me lacher par moment et la … ba j'en profite ! **

**Iantojack : Et Jane est de retour ! Dans quel état je ne sais pas encore mais tu vas bientôt le savoir ! Merci**

**Castle38 : Elle est la ! Merci**

**Solealuna : Oui voila le résultat d'un stage et d'un mémoire et d'une année particulièrement difficile niveau étude : un pétage de plomb sur une fic ! lol et voici la suite ! Merci beaucoup**

**Chapitre 20 A la recherche de ****la nouvelle star**** Jane**

_Après que nous soyons tous revenus debout, non sans mal (je dois avoir une bosse sur la tête de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon) on commence à mettre au point le plan et à l'exécuter._

_Je fais l'appât, Cho se saisit de l'extincteur et les autres nous couvrent._

_Miracle tout s'enchaine et se passe comme sur des roulettes ! Kristina est enfin coincée dans l'escalier et nous pouvons souffler…_

_C'est alors qu'une effroyable vérité s'insinue en moi. Maintenant que le silence sans Frye est revenu….. (oui les portes sont tellement épaisses qu'on entend rien)_

_Je hurle :_

_« OU EST PASSE JANE ? »_

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi complètement paniquée à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie collective (non nous ne sommes pas plusieurs en moi mais je dois dire que le mode agent du CBI et le mode Térésa sont en alerte rouge donc hystérie peut s'appliquer dans ce cas).

Je reprends tentant de me calmer :

« Bien la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il était dans l'ascenseur avec la dingue. Cho et Rigsby vous devez l'avoir vu non ? Alors ? »

« Bah c'est-à-dire que … On a réussi à débloquer l'ascenseur et on a vaguement entendu des cris ressemblant à … comment dire … Je sais pas Cho ? »

« A une hyène enragée je dirais. «

« Ouais et ensuite … Bah…. »

Cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui intervient mais Lily Rose :

« Attends Cho, tu ne veux pas dire que par le plus grand des hasards tu as perdu mon frère ? N'est ce pas ? »

Et là je vois la magnifique Lily faire peur à Cho mais vraiment peur. Vous voyez comment est Cho, je vous fais pas un dessin. Et bien il recule les deux mains en l'air alors que c'est lui qui a le flingue. Il a été dans un gang, a fait l'armé, a survécu à Frye mais là ….. et ma blonde préférée reprend :

« TOI MON FIANCE A OSE LAISSER SANS SURVEILLANCE MON FRERE TEMOIN A MON MARIAGE ET TU L'AS PERDU ! Comment tu as pu faire çaaaaaaa ! tu vas tout gâcher ! »

Oh non pitié tout mais pas ça ! Elle se met à pleurer …. Mais pleurer comme une blonde (non attention c'est comme courir comme une fille on ne s'insurge pas. Je ne suis pas contre les blondes mais une blonde qui pleure ça finit souvent par….)

« Oh non mon maquillage c'est pas vrai ! »

… par cette phrase. Bien nous sommes du CBI on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose après tout c'est notre boulot non ? Ou alors on appelle Jack malone ?

« Bon les gars : Mission trouvez Jane. Van Pelt et Rigsby vous allez visionner les caméras de surveillance. Cho et Lily dans l'ascenseur il faut recueillir un max d'indices. Madame, retournez auprès des financiers et faites les patienter. Moi je vais vérifier les parkings et vous me guidez. C'est parti. »

Tout le monde est reparti en mode CBI. Bon allons y cherchons Jane.

Je fais un rapide saut par les toilettes (aussi rapide que peut l'être une femme ayant une urgence maquillage et autre) et commence ma ronde en appelant Jane. Je me souviens du sang sur les habits de la tourte et commence à demander s'il n'est pas en train de se vider de son sang quelque part …

_**Pendant ce temps dans la salle de vidéo surveillance :**_

_POV Van Pelt_

« Tu sais Wayne, je suis impressionnée l'idée d'enfermer Kristina dans la cage d'escalier vraiment top ! »

« Attends tu m'as appelé Wayne ? »

« Oui et c'était juste pour te dire que tu as eu le seul éclair de génie que t'auras jamais plu enfin je dis ça…. Si on retrouve Jane vivant peut être que tu auras une chance de vivre… »

Ah je m'aime. Je viens de le faire pâlir en deux secondes… Un peu comme si je lui disais que la pâtisserie lui était interdite suite à un taux de cholestérol dévastateur et que je le lâchais dans une boulangerie remplie de tentations plus grandes les unes que les autres….

Bon revenons en à nos moutons. Trouvez Jane. La plus grande partie de Cache Cache du jour… tandis qu'avec Rig' on passe tout en revue une idée effroyable me traverse. En fait 2.

La première serait qu'il soit dans la salle de réception, les habits éventuellement tachés de sang, en train de rejouer Carie, ou encore qu'il soit en mode 'Scream' dans la fameuse cage d'escalier et qu'on entende rien…. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre Rig' et Cho ne vivraient plus très longtemps.

_**Du coté de Cho et Lily :**_

« Non mais franchement comment….. »

« Je te signale que piéger ton frère c'était ton idée et celle de Lisbon pas la mienne. »

« C'est facile de dire ça ! Et s'il est blessé ? Si elle l'a tué ? JE NE POURRAIS PLUS LUI DIRE QUE J'AVAIS RAISON ! AHHHHHHHH la vie est injuste… »

Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'elle ? Ah oui je me souviens maintenant… Encore la faute à Jane – mais ça ce serait pour le discours lors du mariage … les vœux les plus corsés de l'histoire de ce foutu sacrement ! Oui actuellement j'ai une tête stoïque mais n'oubliez pas que je viens d'un gang les gars. Mais pourquoi suis-je aussi méchant ? PARCE QUE !

_**Du coté de Lisbon :**_

J'en ai marre. Définitivement marre. Marre aux canards… c'est la danse des canards… O-O mon cerveau s'égare pourquoi j'ai ça dans le crane ? A tous les coups c'est la fameuse lotion je ne sais pas trop quoi de Lily Rose qui me monte à la tête…

Enfin je crois que c'est plutôt toute cette histoire. Je t'aime moi non plus. Shakespeare n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Roméo et Juliette à coté ? Des clowns. Les américains font toujours les choses en grands. Les Anglais sont toujours dans le tragique et tellement coincés… enfin sauf Hugh Laurie…. AAAAAAhhh Dr House…. Et dire qu'il est anglais …

Bon personne dans le parking je remonte. Enfin avant de remonter je fais une pause. Oui parce que je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais le proverbe il faut souffrir pour être belle, et bien oui ce gars – parce que c'est forcément un gars qui a créé ce leitmotiv sexiste, et l'a employé au féminin pour nous enfoncer encore plus, avait franchement raison. Les talons ça maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal aux pieds !

Non seulement on se tape des régimes, le shopping, les épilations de partout, les chaussures à talons, les coiffeurs et autres tout ça pour qu'un mec nous regarde. Et la plupart du temps le mec canon est prit, a des gouts de merde ou est gay….. et moi je tombe encore en plus sur le gars qui analyse tout, décrypte la moindre de mes émotions et on finit pathétiquement dans une tragicomédie autour d'un ascenseur….

Mon pressentiment s'est avéré juste…. Oh non pas celui concernant la mort prochaine de Rig' et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas manger des petits fours. Bon si vous avez donc suivi ce que l'auteur pervers de cette fic a voulu dire c'est que Jane est en vie. Physiquement en forme mais pour ce qui est de l'état psychologique … là j'avoue avoir un léger doute.

« Hey Grace c'est quoi cette chanson ? ça vient d'où ? »

« Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai localisé Jane. La mauvaise c'est que c'est lui qui chante la chanson que tu entends et devant tous les invités …. »

On se regarde et on commence à paniquer.

« Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux ? »

Ok, respire Van Pelt tu dois le gagner celui-ci ! Je joue pierre ! et lui ciseaux ! Finalement je crois que les chroniques de Wayne Rigsby font s'achever rapidement.

« Alea Jacta est Rig' » Je lui sors ça en éclatant de rire. Mais j'aurais du réaliser que le latin et Rig' ça collait pas. Surtout vu sa tête ….

« Euh désolée Grace j'ai pas fait serbe…. » La je m'arrête incrédule et préfère reprendre la ou nous en étions.

« Bon tu téléphones au boss c'est parti. »

_**TMTMTMTM**_

_**POV Hightower**_

Non je n'y crois pas (c'est merveilleux… Ohh la ferme Jasmine va voir aileurs si ton crétin sur son tapis volant est dans le coin) ….

Je crois que je frôle la crise cardiaque. Jane chante devant les invités. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi MAIS POURQUOI ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait je vous le demande ? Non sérieux j'ai toujours été réglo avec lui et les autres. J'ai réussi à me tirer de tout brillamment mais là, je n'en peux plus….

_**TMTMTMTM**_

« Dis Lily c'est quoi cette chose qu'on entend ? c'est bizarre non ? »

« Oh c'est rien c'est juste mon frère qui chante, oui quant on était à la fac pour mon anniversaire lui et ses copains ont fait spectacle de stip sur cette chanson c'était…. OH MON DIEU ! »

« Dépêche-toi avant que Lisbon ne voit ça ! »

_**TMTMTMTM**_

« Je ne me doutais pas qu'il était si bien foutu dis donc…. »

« Oh merde il en est ou ? Comment on va le dire à Lisbon ? On est mort…. »

« Me dire quoi Van Pelt ? »

Je les vois se retourner lentement pourquoi ? Ils ont l'air inquiet… Mais pas dans le genre inquiet normal, non inquiet inquiet quoi. Oui je suis remontée et passée par la ils ne m'avaient pas encore contacté alors…

« Bon, la bonne nouvelle boss, c'est que l'on sait ou est Jane et il va bien. »

Bon, Jane va bien tant mieux mais je sens que la suite … Oh et cette musique qui peut bien chanter YMCA ? Non mais ils sont dingues à cette fête ou quoi ?

« Van Pelt tu ne peux pas éteindre cette musique non mais ils fabriquent quoi ? ils sont trop bus c'est pas possible, je …. »

Et la ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge, car sur l'écran je vois Patrick Jane, un casque sur la tête et à moitié torse nu en train de chanter YMCA…..

« et ça boss, c'était la mauvaise nouvelle…. »

_**Suite au prochain chapitre ! Et arrêtez de baver sur vos claviers en imaginant Jane comme ça !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**MC.**_


	21. Il faut sauver le soldat Jane !

**Chapitre 21 : Il faut sauver le soldat Jane !**

**Oui je suis bien de retour et pour vous remercier d'être toujours fidèle malgré tout, voici un second chapitre.**

**Petite précision : pour celles qui ne voient pas trop le clip YMCA, le casque est un casque de chantier… Je suis sure que maintenant beaucoup d'entre vous visualise mieux la scène ….**

**Bon je sais vous vous dites que ça fait longtemps (et croyez moi ça m'a manqué aussi) mais cette fois enfin je vais essayer de la finir avant de partir en vacances c'est-à-dire fin juillet. Je ne promets pas pour les autres.**

**So la suite après les …. REVIEWS !**

**Ninaixstory : Oh c'est une longue histoire et pas top en plus ! Donc je fais grace des détails et vous livrent la suite ! Mon dieu que ça fait du bien d'écrire de nouveau ! Alors j'espère que ce sera parfait cette fois ! Merci encore de suivre la fic ! Bisous**

**Allison71230 : Ah tu m'as manqué aussi ! Bientôt tu auras encore plus de détail pour baver devant ton écran ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais pas tout à fait dans ce chapitre enfin tu verras. Merci encore Bisoussss**

**Pasca : Nouvelle venue, Bienvenue ! Et comme tu le demandes voici la suite ! Merci**

**Silhara : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh comment tu m'as manqué toi aussi ! Je sais j'ai des rations de donuts de chez Mary's en retard mais tkt partenaire je vais me rattraper ! et la paperasse quoi qu'on fasse jusqu'à notre mort nous en aurons (Amen !) lol Bisous mon inspectrice préférée !**

**Chapitre 21 : Il faut sauver le soldat Jane !**

_**LIRE CECI AVANT : le passage flashback est à lire à la façon de Mary Alice dans DH.**_

_« Bon, la bonne nouvelle boss, c'est que l'on sait ou est Jane et il va bien. »_

_Bon, Jane va bien tant mieux mais je sens que la suite … Oh et cette musique qui peut bien chanter YMCA ? Non mais ils sont dingues à cette fête ou quoi ?_

_« Van Pelt tu ne peux pas éteindre cette musique non mais ils fabriquent quoi ? ils sont trop bus c'est pas possible, je …. »_

_Et la ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge, car sur l'écran je vois Patrick Jane, un casque sur la tête et à moitié torse nu en train de chanter YMCA….._

_« et ça boss, c'était la mauvaise nouvelle…. »_

Oui j'avais bien vu, ce n'était pas une hallucination bien que pour une fois l'usage de stupéfiant m'aurait fait moins peur. (Oui je suis repassé en mode CBI pour tenter de contrôler mes larmes et mon rire en même temps et c'est dur.)

Tandis que Grace bave sur le clavier, à peu près autant que moi et dieu du ciel je la comprends, et que Rigsby tente le tout pour le tout en imitant le singe, peut être pour que Grace décolle les yeux de l'écran, je prends soudainement conscience que le visage de Rigsby me parait bizarre.

Bon je sais que pour un mec voir un autre gars mieux foutu et sa plus ou moins copine bavant dessus c'est dur mais tout de même….

Je m'apprête donc à le remettre à sa place décollant les yeux de l'écran (vous imaginez la difficulté de la chose) quant je le vois à terre et les lèvres bleues !

« Van Pelt ! Aides moi ! »

Et d'un air absent et toujours collé à l'écran, Grace me répond :

« Oui Boss, Oh mon dieu il commence à enlever totalement la chemise… »

« Hein, non ! (Forcément je louche sur l'écran et je sens un coup dans la jambe Ah oui Rigsby) Van Pelt ! Rigsby s'étouffe ! »

Elle se lève tandis que je peine à rattraper Rigsby en train de littéralement y passer. Là elle le prend et en même temps qu'elle essaye de lui faire expulser le morceau de gâteau de sa bouche elle n'arrête pas de pester…

« Non mais je t'ai toujours dit et répéter que ça te tuerait et en plus tu me fais louper LE truc à ne pas manquer…. »

C'est fou ce qu'un mec en train de s'étrangler et de se faire manipuler par une fille ayant un père entraineur de basket peut être déroutant : c'est comme regarder une otarie manipuler par un ours…. Vraiment étrange je vous jure…

_**Pendant ce temps du coté de chez Jane …**_

« YYYYYYYYYMCA »

_**J'irais bien refaire un tour du coté de chez Lisbon**_

« Non mais c'est pas VRAI ! »

« Désolée Boss, je n'ai pas vu que vous étiez dans le viseur de Rigsby ! »

Tandis que Rigsby tente de reprendre péniblement son souffle avachit sur le sol, Grace vient voir comment je vais car tenez vous bien, notre cher Rig' a encore réussi un super coup : il a gentiment expulsé la chose coincé dans sa gorge (quoi que ce puisse être je ne VEUX PAS le savoir) en plein dans ma tête. Donc non seulement mon maquillage doit être dans un état pitoyable, mes pieds sont des loques vivantes mais en plus maintenant je vais avoir un œil au beurre noir ! Non mais vous imaginez ? Des heures et des heures de maquillage pour ça ?

« Van Pelt : une question. Pourquoi il est encore dans l'équipe ? »

Van Pelt me regarde d'un air dubitatif entre la patience, la commisération et autre chose d'indéfinissable. (C'est dans ces cas là qu'on a besoin de Jane, mais comme par hasard monsieur s'éclate sur YMCA)

« Boss, il y a une excellente raison même plusieurs mais je pense qu'il fait parti de votre quota. »

Mon quota ? Quel quota ? Ah j'y suis ! Le quota spécial il nous fallait des agents de terrain et autres qui nous servent de cible, qu'on peut renvoyer facilement et qui en plus nous font le café sans savoir qu'à la prochaine coupure de budget, faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le café….

« Bon revenons en à nos moutons » (un Mouuuuutonnn ! – trop de pub WOW peut être dangereux pour la santé… et trop de Jean Claude Van Damne également…. – L'auteur tient à me faire préciser que Jean Claude Van Damne apparaît souligné en rouge dans word… et Oui, certaines choses sont incorrectes même quant elles existent … ahhh les erreurs de la génétique. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit 1+1 = 11 ou même 3 hein ? - )

Van Pelt comprend que je parle de Jane et on en revient aux moniteurs que nous avons réussi à lâcher des yeux pendant 30 secondes – seulement ou autant ? J'hésite… - et là surprise, je vois trois garces – non je ne suis pas jalouses - se trémoussées à coté de lui…. Et danser sur YMCA….

« Soldat Van Pelt ? Prête ? »

« Ça va péter Colonel Trottman ! »

Je dois avouer que j'ai rarement vu Grace ainsi… Oui elle a un sens de l'humour et des griffes quant elle veut cette petite ….

Donc nous deux femmes et … un néanderthalien dirons nous, courageusement armé de nos chaussures à talons (pour les femmes), de notre maquillage, de nos bijoux et de nos fabuleuses robes de soirée qui nous ont couté presque un mois de salaire entier, sommes prêtes à repousser l'envahisseur.

L'envahisseur ? Des succubes politiciennes qui armées de leur carnet de chèques essaient de me piquer le mec que j'ai fait souffrir pendant presque une semaine, (moi perverse ? Non pas du tout) qui est tout fait pour qu'il avoue son amour transi pour moi !

C'est en ligne que nous prenons position dans l'ascenseur (Oh il est de retour !) puisque les escaliers sont aussi envahis par l'ennemie. J'appuie sur l'étage de la réception, nous nous préparons psychologiquement et mentalement enfin au moins pour deux d'entre nous (un indice : nous n'en n'avons pas dans le pantalon – vocabulaire militaire oblige).

H-10 secondes : Le « cling » de l'ascenseur retentit.

H-9 secondes : Les portes s'ouvrent.

H-8 secondes : le bruit de la musique nous assaille.

H-7 secondes : l'odeur écœurante des petits fours, de la transpiration et des parfums nous fait suffoquer mais nous combattons vaillamment ce premier obstacle.

H-6 secondes : nous repérons des alliées dans la foule : Hightower et Lily Rose localisées.

H-5 secondes : je fais un pas en dehors du camp de retranchement (l'ascenseur) suivi par mes deux compères.

H-4 secondes : repérage de la cible effectuée.

H-3 secondes : collision entre moi et une personne non identifiée.

H-2 secondes : Personne identifiée – sergent de seconde classe Cho au rapport. Nous sommes désormais 4 et nous continuons d'avancer vers la cible.

H-1 seconde : verrouillage effectué. Cible engagée.

Heure H : et là…..

« Auuuuuuuu secouuuuuuuuurs ! Il y a une dingue dans la cage d'escalier ! Elle essaie de me tuer ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais quel est le con qui a fait sauté le pont ? (enfin la porte dans le cas présent !)

_**Retour en arrière, on rembobine et on recommence : **_

Josh Ken Hammond était venu à cette soirée par obligation. Parce que ce genre de soirée disons le franchement c'est l'enfer. Il faut amener quelqu'un (vive les call girl), faire la conversation (donc vérifier que la call girl à un certain niveau d'étude), et en plus donner des « subventions » pour bien se faire voir et se regarder dans le miroir (sachant qu'on a déjà autant dépensée pour cette subvention que pour la dite employée d'un soir).

Bref une soirée ou la bouffe vous revient plus cher que dans un 5 étoiles mais sans la femme de chambre qui vous accuse de viol… Hum…

Ce à quoi Josh K. Hammond ne s'attendait pas c'est que ce soir là les astres étaient vraiment contre lui. Oh la call girl était charmante, le champagne coulait à flots et avec les histoires de fesses du CBI, il avait finalement passé une bonne soirée.

Mais voila dans la vie, rien n'est jamais gratuit.

Alors tandis qu'il allait vaquer à ses petites affaires intimes, il se trouva que les toilettes étaient fermées et que l'ascenseur était bloqué… Donc pour aller plus vite et déjouer ce fâcheux tour du destin il pensa simplement à prendre les escaliers.

On peut trouver cela anodin et complètement hors de propos mais il allait faire face à son destin…

Josh K. Hammond se retrouva face à une créature au visage humain mais défigurée par une haine sans borne.

La femme qui sortit tel une furie de la cage d'escaliers s'attaqua à lui, l'agrippa et le jeta violemment au sol. Ces chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans ses cotes, ses ongles lui arrachèrent un visage déjà relativement disgracieux et sa voix telle une craie sur un tableau noir lui vrilla les oreilles.

Une fois cet horrible face à face terminé, Josk Ken Hammond trouva la force de se relever et d'aller prévenir les autres de cet infamie qui allait déferler sur eux tel un tsunami…

… ce jour là, la vie de Josh K. Hammond avait tout simplement basculé….

**Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire la suite au prochain chapitre et surtout :**

**« IN JANE, WE TRUST »**

**MC.**


	22. Obviously, You want to dance

_**Chapitre 22 : **__**"Obviously, you want to dance".**_

_Coucou encore moi ! Je préviens surement le dernier chapitre de la semaine._

_**Jeu :**_

_Allez un petit jeu : LE ou LA première à me dire dans quel épisode se trouve cette phrase aura le droit de 1- lire en avant première le prochain chapitre et 2- de me faire ajouter ce qu'elle/il veut (comme une sorte de défi) dans ce même chapitre !_

_Allez un indice ? Saison 2 ! Plus qu'une vingtaine d'épisodes !^^_

_**Racontage de life**__ :_

_Certaines se demandent ou je vais chercher tout ça ! Bon je me suis donc posée la question. Par exemple pour le dernier chapitre je me suis inspirée de … Scènes de ménages. Le moment ou Liliane dit à José 'tu regardes quoi ?' – 'Casse noisette' – 'Non c'est vrai ?' – 'Bâ bien sur que non !' et après elle sort un truc sur Rambo quant José dit 'Mais tire t'es tout seul' …. Et après ça m'a fait dérivé sur Smallville (Lois et son père militaire) et bien sur Stargate SG-1 et enfin le best of des pubs à la TV plus ridicule les unes que les autres marchent plutôt bien aussi._

_Le tout donne un chapitre style militaire et complètement allumé ! Par contre je ne sais pas mais vraiment pas d'où j'ai ressorti YMCA … Souvenir du lycée peut être …._

**REVIEWS**

**Naftali : Bonjour et bienvenu ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic soit gravée dans ta tête mais j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop mal (oops dsl je crois que je suis encore en mode fic lol) En tout cas merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Pasca : Alors la fin c'est simple c'est comme un epi de Desperate Housewives. Donc la tu as la suite et je pense que tu comprendras. ^^ Ciao l'abricot (en ref à ton pamplemousse je sais je sais c'est pas top comme blague…. A minuit on fait ce qu'on peut lol)**

**Allison71230 : Ah oui j'avoue … Le nom de ton frère en rouge alors ? mdrrrrrrrrrr et on continue ce chapitre devrait te plaire je pense ….**

**Bonne lecture ! Bisous**

**LA SUITE : **

_La femme qui sortit telle une furie de la cage d'escaliers s'attaqua à lui, l'agrippa et le jeta violemment au sol. Ces chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans ses cotes, ses ongles lui arrachèrent un visage déjà relativement disgracieux et sa voix telle une craie sur un tableau noir lui vrilla les oreilles._

_Une fois cet horrible face à face terminé, Josh Ken Hammond trouva la force de se relever et d'aller prévenir les autres de cet infamie qui allait déferler sur eux tel un tsunami…___

_… ce jour là, la vie de Josh K. Hammond avait tout simplement basculé…._

_**Retour dans le présent : (POV Lisbon)**_

Effectivement ELLE était de retour… Pourquoi on ne l'a pas bouclé en bas dans les cellules, cela restera un mystère de plus à élucider (Oui pourquoi l'auteur de cette fic n'y a pas pensé ? (NdA : je ne le sais pas moi-même … personne n'a dit ça dans scène de ménage je pense…)) dans notre monde de bisounours créé tout gentiment et tout spécialement par Jane… Mis à part le fait que la créature dans Alien vient de débarquer dans ce monde merveilleux ! et elle ne veut pas être un Bisou !

Non parce que là autant vous le dire carrément, tout le monde était bourré (grâce aux bons petits soins d'Hightower et de Rigsby – de nombreuses bouteilles de champagne – pour les souler le plus possible vu l'ampleur des dégâts et rien à manger – Rigsby et ses petits fours) donc l'effet désastreux c'était transformé en effet positif.

Mais là tout avait basculé… A tel point que je me suis demandée si personne n'avait braqué le dépôt des pièces à conviction et retiré la drogue pour la mettre dans le champagne… Car quand la psychopathe de Frye est arrivée tout le monde a éclaté de rire et un abruti de politicien enfin un gentil collègue (c'est le très brillant juge fédéral qui nous livre les mandats donc un TRES grand ami) lui a sorti cette très célèbre phrase :

« T'as pas d'amis ? Prends donc un curli ! »

Non sérieux … Vous imaginez vous un juge fédéral sortir cette phrase ? Non parce que là franchement…

Mais s'il n'y avait que lui encore ! Non Cho et Lily ont rejoint Jane je ne sais pas trop comment, et Cho c'est transformé en militaire (allez savoir ou il a dégoté son ensemble) et Lily Rose a piqué le sac d'une des femmes présentes qui avaient des plumes pour les mettre dans ses cheveux !

Ils sont maintenant trois dans la chorégraphie et les politiciennes chantent a tue tête avec eux en faisant les groupies …

Rigsby et Van Pelt ont stratégiquement disparus, oui les pensées de Van Pelt par rapport à un certain mec qui dansaient langoureusement ont du lui donner des idées et Hightower est assise dans un coin en train de compter les chèques…

Moralité QUI va s'occuper des conneries de Jane ? MOI ! Pourquoi il est sorti avec elle et les autres ils nous font quoi ? Ils dansent, s'envoient en l'air, Cho sourit (HEIN CHO SOURIT !) 102 invités …. Et moi, et moi, et moi …

Moi aussi je vais prendre un curli …

Donc avant que je ne fasse le ménage (considération hautement sexiste : un mec ça peut aussi faire le ménage ! Offrez-lui GI Joe coiffeur et Barbie Sniper pour Noel ! ça changera), je dois d'abord faire débarrasser le plancher à Krikri… Un coup de Swifer et on n'en parle plus ? Non, même le cillit bang et la saleté s'en va ne seront pas suffisant.

Bon reste une solution. Car dans l'entrefaite, nous avons trouvé un cow boy et un policier pour notre groupe ! Il ne manque plus que le rocker on verra ça après.. Bref le policier qui je crois est le stagiaire « photocopieuse » a eu la bonne idée d'avoir des menottes. Alors après un tête à tête sensuel avec lui (et un regard incendiaire de Jane – et TOC !), je lui pique les menottes et choppe facilement Krikri…

Bon d'accord elle m'en voulait à mort donc c'est plutôt la montagne qui est venue à Mahomet dans ce cas ! Hop un tour de passe passe et Krikri est enfin maitrisée contrairement au reste des invités…

Une visite de la prison lui fera le plus grand bien et moi j'en profite pour souffler.

_**Pendant que Lisbon part s'occuper de vous-savez-qui … (- « non pas Vo**** »- « Chut ! On ne doit pas prononcer son nom … »- « Ba oui mais comment veux tu qu'on fasse aussi …. ») **_POV Jane

Mais où est partie Lisbon ? Je ne la voie plus… Déjà qu'elle me laisse dans un ascenseur avec Kristina…

Bon d'accord ma vengeance consistait à me faire aduler par les autres femmes, un petit tour d'hypnose collective et hop ! Tout le monde fait la fête… Encore heureux demain ils ne se souviendront de rien sauf le pauvre gars qui est revenu traumatisé… il est bon pour quelques séances de psy…

Pourquoi j'ai choisi YMCA ? C'était la seule chanson ou l'on pouvait s'amuser alors … et puis je suis sur que vous rêvez toute de me voir torse nu non ? Je sais je suis irrésistible… (NdA : l'auteur ne cautionne pas cette phrase totalement indépendante de sa volonté. Merci.)

C'est vrai que Cho, Rosie et moi, plus je crois le stagiaire et il me semble que c'est le gouverneur chantant YMCA avec des tenues plus ou moins fabriquées à la hâte c'est assez… fort – de chocolat - !

Donc si vous voulez m'appeler pour l'animation de soirée et faire quelques dossiers facebook n'hésitez plus ! Hum Bref…

Revenons-en à Lisbon. Tiens la voila justement de retour ! Je crois que j'ai l'air de sourire comme à un gosse de 5 ans à qui on a donné un kinder maxi dans un TGV bondé !

_**POV Lisbon**_

Je viens de remonter après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Une pause, s'impose le slogan de la fac est toujours d'actualité…

Mais bon … Allons affronter Jane puisque tel semble être mon destin.

Et encore une fois c'est lui qui vient me chercher en se déhanchant comme un beau diable (je vous laisse imaginer ce à quoi je pense à l'heure actuelle et je me dis que l'ascenseur n'est vraiment mais vraiment pas loin et que les caméras sont déconnectés…)

Il s'écrit alors devant la foule qui nous fixe maintenant :

« Et voici notre petite bombe, bien armée et jolie comme un cœur, l'agent Teresa Lisbon »*

Et tout le monde se met à applaudir et rire en scandant YMCA…

Personnellement vu que je n'ai pas d'armes sur moi, je me demande en le regardant d'un air à moitié choquée, mécontent, bref mon regard « spécial Jane » (comme le sourire « spécial Jack » de Sam dans Stargate pour les incultes), ce à quoi il pense et vu où atterrissent ses yeux je n'ai plus aucun mal à comprendre….

Il me prend par la main et bien involontairement commence à le suivre, il a récupéré mon bras pour me trainer jusqu'à la piste de danse tandis que mes pieds doivent faire des sillons dans le sol pour l'en empêcher.

Lily vient alors avec Jane pour me faire danser ! Quelle traitresse ! Bon en même temps c'est quand même son frère mais moi je suis sa presque belle sœur et la solidarité féminine alors ?

Jane me glisse alors à l'oreille : « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais tous ces gens ne se souviendront plus de rien demain… Quoi ? Je ne me sers pas de mes talents que pour les enquêtes ma chère Lisbon »

Là je le regarde avec ma tête de poisson hors de l'eau je pense tandis qu'il me fait tourner sur la piste et puis je finie par me lâcher entrainer par Lily et Cho … Je suis devenue la Rockeuse et je m'éclate…

Enfin au bout d'un dizaine de minutes sur d'autres chansons alternant entre rock et pop, résonne enfin NOTRE chanson… Nous redevenons sérieux et comme un gentleman (enfin auss gentleman que peut l'être Jane sans chemise) il s'incline et me demande avec un sourire :

"Obviously, you want to dance".

Je réponds alors d'un sourire complice et d'un léger éclat de rire et nous commençons alors à danser un slow langoureux… une perfection divine, et c'est là que tel un tremblement de terre, un typhon sur la mer, un ciel rempli d'éclairs, Jane me regarde dans les yeux, se met un genou à terre et me demande avec son incroyable sourire, LA CHOSE.

« Teresa Lisbon, je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire… Mais sache que tu es pour moi malgré tes tendances à me houspiller, ne pas avoir confiance en moi, toujours mettre en doute mon raisonnement alors que j'ai raison et être très souvent irascible, me taper parfois la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé… »

Et là… Je pense enfin qu'il va me demander ma main… Parce que très franchement c'est limite une insulte quoique de la part de Jane tout est relatif…

« Teresa Lisbon, veux tu venir dans cet ascenseur avec moi et me raccompagner chez moi ? »

Hein ?

« Parce que je me sens vraiment pas bien ….Hic ! »

Et là il s'écroule par terre… Non mais je rêve ! Il a osé me faire ça à moi ? Il m'insulte après cet incroyable moment et sous prétexte que monsieur ne tient pas l'alcool, je dois le raccompagner ! Et ma demande en mariage !

JE VAIS LE TUER !

« Doucement Tessie, ne le tue pas tout de suite ! Je pense qu'il était encore à moitié sous le choc tu sais à cause de Krikri mais t'en fais pas je vais arranger ça ! »

Merci Lily Rose ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Non mais c'est vrai qui supporterait ça ?

Clac !

« Patrick Jane ! Que tu sois mon frère ou non si tu ne te réveilles pas dans les 5 secondes qui suivent, tes collègues et tes amis (pour peu qu'ils le soient encore) ne te reconnaitront pas ! Alors bouge ! » - elle se retourne vers moi et me dit avec un grand sourire et d'un air détaché – « tu vois, manier un mec ce n'est pas si difficile, il suffit de lui faire savoir qui est le patron ! N'est ce pas mon Cho-Cho »

Finalement je m'agenouille rapidement à coté de Jane en priant pour qu'il n'est pas de bleu vu la violence de sa très « charmante » sœur, et lui je le vois sourire, il ouvre ses yeux bleus pétillants et m'embrasse à pleine bouche devant tout le monde.

Je suis choquée (encore !) au début puis finalement je réponds. Je défis qui que se soit de ne pas le faire.

Et là il me sort :

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais demandé ta main de cette façon ? Tu sais moi et les clichés… Alors que cette fois c'est toi qui a un genou à terre ? »

Je le regarde, puis mes lèvres commencent à sourire malgré moi… Je comprends enfin : Jane faire comme tout le monde ? Jamais donc …

« Patrick Jane, voulez vous partager avec moi une vie qui mettra en doute vos compétences, vous remettra en place dès que vous dépasserez les bornes, s'amusera à vous taquiner et surtout, la partagez avec moi, pour le meilleur mais avec toi surtout pour le pire ? »

Jane me regarde avec son sourire tellement … tellement … je sais pas quoi mais qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.

« Et bien je crois que je vais prendre ce risque ma chère Teresa Lisbon »

Il se relève brusquement et me prend dans ses bras direction : l'ascenseur !

_**Suite au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai eu du mal au début mais j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Pour info la phrase « Et voici notre petite bombe, bien armée et jolie comme un cœur, l'agent Teresa Lisbon » est tiré de l'épisode 3*05.**_

_**L'une des chansons est tremblement de terre de Dorothée et diverses pub + un passage de scène de ménages. Le tout ne m'appartient pas bien sur et je n'en fais pas commerce, juste de l'humour !**_

_**Merci encore à toutes et à tous de me suivre.**_

_**MC.**_


	23. Une affaire rondement menée

**Chapitre 23 : Une affaire « rondement » menée !**

**Bon d'abord je m'excuse encore pour la suite et je remercie JaneandTeresa pour la piqure de rappel !**

**Oui j'ai une excuse petits allers retours à l'hôpital mais rien de bien méchant quelques fichues allergies et un peu d'asthme en prime…. Bref, maintenant que les gentils médecins se sont occupés de moi je vous livre la suite sinon je suis bonne pour finir six pieds sous terre.**

**Alors d'abord la gagnante du petit jeu est (roulement de tambour…..) : DAIDI !**

**On l'applaudit bien fort !**

** Donc je mettrais les petits passages qu'elle m'a demandés !**

**Bon tout est fini de ce coté, réponse aux reviews et nouveau chapitre !**

_**Pepe64 : Merci beaucoup et pour la réponse à ta question je crois que oui ! Voila j'espère que ce chapitre te fera également rire ! Bisous**_

_**Pasca : Chaud Chocolat ! Merci beaucoup ! Une fan de stargate ? ^^ Je t'adore lol Bisous**_

_**Allison71230 : Aaaaaaaah jeux d'enfant ! je trouve la fin bizarre mais bon sinon il m'a bien fait déliré…. Bref merci pour tes compliments bisous**_

_**Silhara : t'en fais pas tite inspectrice ! Je t'en veux pas ! lol merci beaucoup PS je peux avoir des beignets on en a plus au bureau looooooooool !**_

_**JaneandTeresa : Merci et voila la suite ! Désolée encore !**_

_**Bunny Skywalker : Moi je me demande si rien que dans le fait de l'écrire on devrait pas me faire interner….. ^^ On se voit la bas ? mdrrrrrrrrrrrrr Merci beaucoup voici la suite !**_

_**Lendemain de la fête au CBI, quelque part dans … un ascenseur**_

C'est fou ce que l'on est bien contre Jane… On a passé une nuit encore plus mémorable que la dernière fois. Décidément les ascenseurs nous réussissent… Enfin j'espère quand même qu'on le fera dans un vrai lit un jour… Oui la moquette ça râpe….

Quand je pense que je suis fiancée … D'ailleurs j'ai pas de bague… enfin c'est Jane je suppose donc …

« Tu sais j'ai vraiment passé l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie … Et en plus dans un ascenseur avec toi c'est vraiment …. Je ne sais pas comment dire…. »

« Tu veux dire que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Faut pas exagérer non plus, Jane ! »

J'arriverais jamais à l'appeler par son prénom je crois c'est vraiment automatique ….

« Quoi ma note artistique et ma note technique ne sont pas assez bonne pour compenser le fait que j'ai dragué – juste pour te mettre en rogne quelques jeunes femmes qui soit dit en passant ne te valent pas du tout… »

Attention il nous l'a fait à la Brian Joubert : toujours au moins une chute par représentation et là, il va morfler genre triple axel carpé retourné inversé lifté niveau Brian Joubert + 6 … ca va saigner ….

« Et tu n'aurais pas oublié d'hypnotiser toute une salle, ou encore de danser torse nu devant ces belles et très jolies jeunes femmes ou encore le fait de danser sur YMCA ? »

« Et toi, alors ? Me refiler Kristina ! »

Non mais en plus il s'indigne à cause de l'autre grande perche ? Non mais je rêve pour qui il se prend ? je contre attaque direct !

« TU AS BIEN COUCHE AVEC ! Non mais franchement tu ne crois pas que tu dépasses les bornes des limites Maurice ! »

« Déjà mon cœur ce n'est pas français ce que tu viens de dire mais si tu décides enfin de m'appeler par mon prénom ce n'est pas Maurice mais Patrick ce qui est infiniment plus sexy tu ne penses pas ? »

Maintenant il me prend pour une gourde …. A mon tour de jouer !

« Oh Jane ! Excuse-moi Patrick… Comment te dire cela ? Alors suite à tout ce que tu viens de me dire moi je vais te répondre ceci : je suis très fière de toi. Je t'aime. »

« C'est vrai ? »

L'exacte réaction que j'escomptais : l'enfant tout content de recevoir un beau cadeau de noel … il est troooooooooooooop mignon ! C'est si mignon mignon mignon ….. Non je serais forte je ne me laisserais pas attendrir par l'espoir et le grand sourire candide de Jane nu devant mes yeux qui me tient dans ses bras et … (NON LES FILLES IL EST A MOI ON ME LE PIQUE PAS !)

« Non mais tu me prends pour une truffe ou quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis fière que tu te sois comporté comme un allumé, un goujat et que tu sautes sur l'autre ? Non mais tu me prends pour quoi ? »

« Sérieusement goujat ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose ? Je suis l'archétype même du prince charmant… »

« Toi charmant ? On aura tout entendu… J'en ai marre je me casse ! »

« Non, Tu es la seule qui m'aille, je te le dis sans faille, Reste cool bébé sinon j'te dirai Bye Bye. »

Et en plus il sourit encore … Bon d'accord en fait j'ai bondie sur mes pieds et sans rien sur moi je vous laisse imaginé le sourire narquois et le regard plus tout à fait transi mais genre lubrique du prince charmant…. La douche froide je connais allons y !

« Tu souris encore ? Même pas l'once d'un remord. Change d'attitude, ou je sculpte un nouveau décor, Jane ! »

« Oh allez Tess, ça va ! Tu veux quoi ? Pas d'amis, pas de sorties, pas de fille au lit, pas d'envie et accessoirement pas de sexe aussi. Le bonheur ! Mais j'rajoutrais sur la notice, il faudrait pouvoir dégonfler après service. »

« C'est bon je me suis lassée, Je suis cassée, j'en ai plus qu'assez. L'ardoise est chargée et je te redonne … Ah non même ça t'as pas su le faire correctement …. »

Un air de perplexité inquiète s'étale comme du nutella sur une tartine sur la face de Jane….

« TU NE M'AS MEME PAS OFFERT DE BAGUE ! Je ne peux même pas te la jeter à la figure et ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les petites fiancées toutes sages qui ne disent rien. Tu te plantes de poupée …

Sur ce je commence à ouvrir la porte de l'ascenseur et je sors en trombe de celui-ci ! Je ne loupe pas ma sortie jusqu'à ce que les personnes devant, mes supers ex meilleurs amis pour le coup ne rougissent bêtement et me sortent d'un air embarrassé choqué et désolée que …

« Tess chérie, très belle sortie mais ce serait encore mieux avec tes vêtements …. »

Je suis désespérément maudite …

Jane, lui fixe les garçons en les défiant de relever les yeux sur moi. J'enfile ce qui reste de ma robe en quatrième vitesse, je ne prends même pas la peine de chercher mes sous vêtements qui doivent être réduit à des bouts de tissus totalement hors d'usage, et jette un coup d'œil à ma tête dans le miroir de l'ascenseur… Erreur fatale : j'ai l'impression d'être un croisement entre bloody mary et Chewbacca…..

Sans compter cette maudite nausée qui me prend… J'ai vraiment du trop boire hier soir… Bref je choppe mes chaussures et avant de partir regard noir en direction de Jane qui ne dit rien, et envers mes gentils subordonnés :

« Que ce soit clair, vous dites un seul mot, une seule phrase, je vous jure que je fais de votre vie un enfer. Compris ? »

Et là je me remets en marche, pas un bruit, et je pars par les escaliers…

J'arrive à ma voiture et oh incroyable quelqu'un m'a suivi.

« Rosie, dégage. Je suis pas d'humeur »

« Non mais tu nous a fait quoi là ? Non mais je rêve il te demande en mariage, tu acceptes, vous vous enfermez dans l'ascenseur, vous faites des trucs que je rêverai probablement de faire avec Cho, même s'il est doué au lit (ma tête vient de faire une grimace horrible et je sens la nausée me reprendre en ayant l'image mentale de Rosie et Cho dans un ascenseur ….), et ce matin vous vous engueulez et dans la foulée tu romps les fiançailles ! NON MAIS T'ES FOLLE ? C'est le type qu'il te faut et tout et toi tu …. Non mais je rêve après tout ce qu'on a fait …. Franchement je me demande vraiment si tu vaux mon frère…. »

Et là elle se casse devant mon absence flagrante de réponse. Mouais je suis pitoyable je sais. Je suis malade je sais aussi. J'ai l'air de rien en ce moment je sais… Mais je viens aussi de comprendre un truc et ça me fait peur … Enfin pas un mais plusieurs mais pour éclairer votre lanterne, laissez moi vous raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois …

_**Flashback :**_

_Alors qu'on résolvait banalement une affaire avec Jane, on se rendait dans la maison de la victime, qui soit dit en passant n'était pas des plus banales (je vous avais manqué avec ma banalité hein !)_

_Bref, cette maison appartenait à une personne très très connue dans un certain milieu. Oui dans un certain milieu. Voyons comment vous le dire avec délicatesse ? Je vois pas. Donc pour la faire simple : une star du X._

_Avec tout ce que cela implique, vidéos, posters, magazines, sextoys, ambiance chaude et compagnie. _

_Donc je rentre là dedans et forcément des idées me viennent mais en bonne professionnelle que je suis, j'ai bien entendu essayé de ne pas écouter les blagues graveleuses des officiers males, tenter de repousser le fait que Jane soit à coté de moi, dans une maison qui s'apparente à un bordel…_

_Tandis que mon passage par la chambre est obligatoire et alors que Jane pour une fois me suit je rentre dans ce sanctuaire de la perdition… et là tous les cliches possibles me donnent de plus en plus d'idées… et Jane toujours à coté de moi… _

_Je vais craquer et puis d'un seul coup une porte claque. Quelque chose m' effleure et là je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais je me mets à embrasser Jane comme une démente… Et nos affaires voltigent dans tous les sens. _

_En somme et après quelques minutes de passion à l'état pur, on revient à la réalité…_

**Fin du flasback**

Et c'est depuis ce jour que je le fuis comme la peste… sauf que dans l'intervalle on a monté un plan chacun de notre coté pour faire craquer l'autre car on pensait – à raison – que chacun d'entre nous ne dirait rien à l'autre…

Oui mais là, je commence à comprendre pourquoi je suis un vrai chaos émotionnel à moi toute seule… Je pensais que c'était le stress, Jane, et tout. Mais non.

La réalité vient me frapper, comme une bombe d'Al Qaida le jour du 4 juillet avec une banderole marquée en rouge IDIOTE …

Oui mes nausées mes sautes d'humeur et le fait que mon cadeau de dame nature ne soit pas là depuis deux mois….

Oh ! P*tain !

JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

**Oui je sais c'est un peu plus court mais bon c'et la vie et surtout c'est comme ça pour celui là ! – vous avez compris le titre ? une affaire rondement menée ? ^^**

**Allez j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et un ti commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^^**

**PS : Alors Daidi ? Comblée ?**

**PS2 : La chanson Bye Bye appartient à Ménelik je ne l'ustilise pas dans un contexte commercial. Ainsi que toutes les autres citations. Merci.**

**Bisous MC.**


	24. Dis papa ! Maman

**Chapitre 24 : Dis papa ! - Maman !**

**Bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend à quelle heure vous lirez … ) !**

**Comment vont mes lecteurs préférés ? Moi je suis actuellement (enfin j'aurais fini quant vous lirez) en train de boire un chocolat chaud en écoutant la pluie tombée et mon chat qui se prélasse sur moi telle une descente de lit me tiens bien chaud pendant que je tape le chapitre 24 …**

**Bon Lisbon enceinte apparemment ça convient à tout le monde (et j'en suis ravie) car je ne savais pas moi-même comment finir le chapitre et d'un seul coup ouffffff idée et pas n'importe laquelle … ^^**

**Donc voici la suite de la fiction …**

**Reviews :**

_**JaneandTeresa : Merci la santé va mieux ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire en tout cas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**_

_**FandeBones : Bienvenue et merci pour la review ! Une fan de bones (j'adore bones et ENFIN ils sont ensemble !) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments même en passant car ça encourage à continuer ! **_

_**Pasca : Tu nous fait le rire de Voldy lol ! Jack ….. (soupir) TU ME MANQUES JACK REVIENS ! Bon en attendant c'est NRJ12 et je me drogue sur les redifs…. Et comme tu le demandes voici la suite !**_

_**AntoniaVolturi : L'annonce à Jane …. J'ai bien une idée … je sens que ça va encore être quelque chose ….^^ Merci pour la review**_

_**Allison71230 : j'ai une question qui me taraude …. Tu fais quoi comme choré sur ta danse de la joie ? ^^ looooooooooool Merci en tout cas miss ! Bisous**_

**Allez la suite !**

_Et c'est depuis ce jour que je le fuis comme la peste… sauf que dans l'intervalle on a monté un plan chacun de notre coté pour faire craquer l'autre car on pensait – à raison – que chacun d'entre nous ne dirait rien à l'autre…_

_Oui mais là, je commence à comprendre pourquoi je suis un vrai chaos émotionnel à moi toute seule… Je pensais que c'était le stress, Jane, et tout. Mais non._

_La réalité vient me frapper, comme une bombe d'Al Qaida le jour du 4 juillet avec une banderole marquée en rouge IDIOTE …_

_Oui mes nausées mes sautes d'humeur et le fait que mon cadeau de dame nature ne soit pas là depuis deux mois…._

_Oh ! P*tain !_

_JE SUIS ENCEINTE !_

Oui enceinte et j'en reviens toujours pas … Enfin en même temps vous m'imaginez en mère de famille avec un mari ex voyant / médium qui court toujours après l'assassin de sa femme et moi avec mon arme, mon combat pour pas devenir comme mon père et qui se met toujours dans des situations pas possible au boulot sans parler du chaos de ma vie privée ?

Quoi je parle trop ! Et bien oui c'est possible mais je STRESSE !

Pourquoi je stresse ? Eh bien parce que nous sommes vendredi et que l'auteur comme dans dragon ball Z a fait durer une semaine en 24 chapitres …. Dans DBZ ça fait 5 épisodes que la planète Namec doit exploser dans 60 secondes alors imaginé…

Bref tout ça pour dire que l'on est VEN-DRE-DI ! Oui vendredi…. Quoi personne n'a encore tilté…. Je récapitule fête du jeudi et vendredi, dans les jardins, une cérémonie ETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…. Je vous le donne en mille, Emile : 2 MARIAGES !

Oui 2 fichus mariages dont l'un devait oui je dis bien devait être le mien mais à cause de mes foutues hormones (oui je suis enceinte donc j'ai le droit à l'excuse des hormones c'est clair pour tout le monde ? ) je me suis encore prise de bec avec Jane….. Le jour de mon mariage, tandis que je suis enceinte avec une tête de zombie sur un parking seule comme une idiote et après une autre dispute terrible avec ma meilleure amie et qui se trouve être la sœur du mec que je viens de larguer comme une vieille chaussette dans un ascenseur après une soirée débile….

Je suis pathétique, minable, nulle…. Mais surtout enceinte …. Et personne ne le sait …

Bon de toute façon je ne vais pas rester comme une idiote sur un parking et je vais filer chez moi après un détour par une pharmacie histoire de confirmer et accessoirement de pouvoir m'apitoyer sur mon sort …. Encore …

Bon miss Pitoya en voiture ! Allez je roule et après deux blocs, 4 coups de klaxon bien sentis, environ une vingtaine d'insultes en espagnols et en anglais, je me gare en double file devant une pharmacie donc je passe la porte quasiment en l'arrachant.

Je me dirige vers le rayon des tests de grossesse…. Oui DES. Non mais sérieusement c'est pire que de choisir des pâtes entre la marque, le temps de cuisson, le prix… Là c'est la même chose…mais en pire : lequel est le mieux ? le digital ? Celui qui change de couleur ? Celui avec indicateur de temps de grossesse (bon alors celui la vu ma vie sexuelle palpitante je peux l'éliminer…) Bref, un éclair blanc vient transpercer le rayon essayant de me tendre une bouée dans cette océan de future maman joyeuse et de bébé souriant commercial.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Là j'ai envie de lui dire « non je regarde… Lequel irait le mieux dans mon salon ? » Non mais on est pas dans un magasin de meubles quoi …. Bon allez on fait un effort :

« Oui je cherche un test de grossesse simple et fiable… »

« Alors vous êtes dans le bon rayon » fit elle avec son sourire sympatique et empli de commisération.

Sans déconner… je suis dans le bon rayon !Whoaw ….. Elle a fait quoi comme étude non parce que là je l'embauche direct si Rigsby vient à claquer …. Je respire donc un grand coup et demande d'un ton poliment glacial :

« J'avais remarqué… Lequel me conseillez vous ? »

« Oh et bien … Je suppose que c'est un accident non ? Alors dans ce cas, je vous recommande celui avec indicateur ou celui-ci si vous savez de qui il est…. »

Un accident ? Non mais la grosse blague …. « Je suppose que c'est un accident ». Non mais elle me prend pour quoi ? Saleté de pharmacienne …. Fallait que je tombe sur celle la … savoir qui est mon partenaire non mais et puis quoi … et « si vous savez qui il est » ! Elle croit qu'il faut qu'un mec soit bourré pour coucher avec moi ou quoi ? J'ai même couché avec un milliardaire …. Non mais c'est vrai quoi….

Je viens donc de tomber de haut mais en même temps je m'attendais à quoi avec la tête que j'ai. Je suis décoiffée, mon maquillage coule, ma robe est une loque. J'hésite entre avoir l'air d'une junkie ou d'une femme légère …. (ne prononcez pas un seul mot par « P » ou je vous tue…)

Voyant mon air pitoyable (mon nouveau mot après banal …), elle tente de se rattraper et me sort :

« Allez, je l'offre. Vous n'avez surement pas de quoi vous nourrir ou autre et dans votre situation…. Tenez… C'est l'un des meilleurs. Courage. »

Je n'ai même pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit tellement je suis choquée. On n'est pas dans un bar ! Allez c'est ma tournée pour Miss Pitoya ! Un test de grossesse un ! Elle veut un pourboire en plus ?

Mine de rien, après m'avoir laissé sur le trottoir (aucun jeu de mot je vous prie …..), elle rentre et parle de moi (vus les regards des autres clientes très chics) leur raconter ma triste et stupide histoire….

C'est alors qu'un vent de révolte s'insinue en moi en voyant cette fichue boite dans ma main avec la tête de cette foutue conne avec un bébé dans les bras et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et là je rentre à nouveau et j'éclate dans le magasin telle un chewing gum dont la bulle est trop grande :

« Oui c'est un accident mais je suis du CBI pas une … Bref, j'ai un boulot respectable, un homme qui m'a demandé en mariage mais qui pourchasse toujours le meurtrier de son ancienne épouse et de sa fille. Et après des jeux stupides et dingues, j'ai tout foutu en l'air, je ne peux plus regarder mon équipe en face, mon mec m'a largué et je viens de réaliser que je suis enceinte…. DONC JE SUIS PEUT ETRE PATHETIQUE mais je ne suis pas une PUTE ! »

C'est là que les larmes aux yeux je m'effondre sur le sol de la pharmacie totalement … une vraie loque humaine… Mais je m'en fiche ici ou ailleurs ….

« Tu es vraiment enceinte ? »

C'est la voix de Rosie qui m'a suivi discrètement… Vu dans l'état ou je me trouvais elle a du se dire que malgré la dispute ce serait plus sage….

Ma voix, à moitié absorbé par le sol que je trouve particulièrement accueillant sort un léger et cynique :

« Tu crois que je fais quoi avec un test de grossesse à la main ? J'travaille au CBI pas au planning familial…. »

Rosie se penche vers moi et me remets debout tandis que je boude avec mon test de grossesse à la main comme une gamine que l'on prive de dessert…

« Okkkkk….. Bon c'est pas dramatique …. »

Je la regarde avec un sourcil levé, un air d'incrédulité marqué et totalement désabusé montrant clairement le fond de ma pensée….

« Bon d'accord y a du boulot, récupérer Jane, lui dire, t'excuser devant tes collègues, devant moi aussi accessoirement et enfin te marier et surtout te rendre présentable pour le jour J qui doit être aujourd'hui…. »

Moi j'éclate de rire comme une démente en lui disant simplement :

« On pourrait aussi inviter Jojo le Rouge au mariage lui passer gentiment les menottes après qu'il m'est accordé la première danse tandis qu'il serait le témoin de ton frère ? »

Là elle me regarde avec des yeux noirs qui font peur… non mais vraiment peur … Genre le type avec la tronçonneuse de la pub Orangina rouge….. Puis avec un sourire démoniaque elle me lance doucement :

« Peut être que le cas John le Rouge serait un peu compliqué à mettre en place – bien qu'on puisse toujours faire paraître un avis dans les journaux pour qu'il est l'invitation – en revanche ta voiture… »

Je la regarde complètement à la masse….

« Quoi ma voiture ? »

« Regarde dehors. »

Ma voiture se fait embarquer par une dépanneuse en ce moment même et un flic, alors que je sors en courant manquant de tomber avec mes talons et mon test de grossesse à la main (imaginer le tableau), me tend une jolie feuille et un regard peu amène.

« Tenez Mademoiselle, pour votre voiture. Vous avez de la chance, je ne vous arrête pas pour conduite en état d'ivresse ou sous influence de stupéfiant mais c'était limite. Passez une bonne journée. »

Une bonne journée ? Il se fout de moi, là ? Entre temps Rosie m'a rejoint sur le trottoir dans lequel je me suis enracinée… Mes pieds vont appartenir au béton de cette avenue à défaut d'Hollywood boulevard….

« Rosie »

Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, me mater un bon film qui va me faire pleurer, rendre ma vie moins nulle, manger du chocolat et de la glace et me coucher en me disant que tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ? »

Rosie soupire, me prend par les épaules et me conduit lentement et tranquillement vers sa splendide Porsche rutilante en me disant un mot qui me fit frissonner d'horreur, un mot de trois lettres qui glace le sang en un quart de seconde :

« Non. »

Pourquoi ….

Une fois au volant et inséré dans la circulation elle m'éclaire sur ce que nous allons faire :

« Bon je m'occupe de te déposer chez toi ou tu vas prendre une douche et te changer. Tu fais ton test, tu me confirmes, ensuite je t'embarque vers cette génialissime Donna, institut de beauté pour te remettre d'aplomb. Moi je téléphone à Cho pour qu'il arrondisse les angles avec Jane et on prit pour qu'il te pardonne. J'enchaine ensuite avec Rig' qui lui va s'occuper des derniers détails de la réception. Pour ta voiture je demande à Hightower et le reste, on fera avec…. »

Une fois que j'ai tout traité, sans aucun bug ni virus intempestif, je lui demande sérieusement et lentement :

« Ton plan est merveilleux mais je l'annonce quand à Jane que je suis enceinte ? Avant ou après qu'il m'est jeté devant l'autel ? »

Elle se retourne vers moi et me dit tranquillement :

« On va le savoir très vite. »

Comment ça ? Je fixe ma maison et oh surprise une DS est garée devant… Et Jane m'attend sur le perron.

Oops….

**Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors selon vous comment va-t-elle l'annoncer à Jane ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !**

**Bon week end !**

**Bisous MC.**


	25. Je suis ton père

**Chapitre 25 : je suis ton père !**

**Coucouuuuuuuuuuu !**

**Crise de courage ce soir et nouveau chapitre ! Au cours de mon week end je me suis vraiment demandé comment faire annoncer la nouvelle de Lisbon à Jane….**

**Voyons maintenant comment je vais m'en sortir ….**

_**Mais avant : Reviews !**_

_**AntoniaVolturi : voici la révélation et merci de ta review, elles se font rares en ce moment j'espère que c'est à cause des vacances ! Merci encore ! bisous**_

_**Janeandteresa : Ahhhhhh cette chère Lisbon ! Tout un poème merci pour ta review ! bisous**_

_**Allison71230: Longue review ? **__**I LOVE IT ! Oh dommage je la veux bien moi la vidéo ! lol. Ah la révélation ou le casse tête chinois de mon week end…. Je te jure ! Finalement je crois que j'ai la solution…. Tu verras mais attention c'est de moi donc un truc complètement à la « Lisbon ». Bisous ma grande**_

_**Fandebones : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Voici la suite en tout cas ! Bisous**_

_La suite !_

_Elle se retourne vers moi et me dit tranquillement :_

_« On va le savoir très vite. »_

_Comment ça ? Je fixe ma maison et oh surprise une DS est garée devant… Et Jane m'attend sur le perron._

_Oops…._

Devant mon air totalement paniqué, ma charmante conductrice et amie me fait signe de descendre et me fait comprendre qu'elle s'occupe de Jane pendant ce temps. Je dois juste attendre qu'elle me fasse un signe.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore en tête ? Non franchement comment veut-elle que j'évite Jane pour rentrer chez moi ? C'est juste pas possible, je ne suis pas Casper…

Mais, non attendez… Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire de type carnassier, aussi féroce que celui dans Jurassic Park – celui du T-Rex plus précisément tandis que Jane s'éloigne en maugréant vers sa DS dans laquelle il remonte non sans claquer très très fortement la portière.

Ok je l'avoue j'ai pas compris. Comment elle a fait ? Pas de char d'assaut, pas d'ouragan, pas de blizzard même pas une gifle…. Aurait-il des secrets inavouables et elle l'a fait chanter ? Maîtrise-t-elle le sort de l'Imperium et est une alliée de Voldy ou encore …

« Bon tu viens ? On va pas y passer la nuit. »

Je la regarde, et vu qu'elle ne dit rien je lui demande agacée, contrariée et morte de curiosité :

« Comment ? »

« Comment quoi ma chérie ? » C'est quoi ce ton doucereux, genre je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

« Ne fais pas semblant de pas comprendre ! Comment t'as fait rentrer Jane à l'intérieur de sa caisse ? »

Les sourcils relevés et un fin sourire aux lèvres ….

« Ah ça ! Et bien c'est simple pour moi qui est un cerveau surdéveloppé… (Regard noir de ma part), Bon d'accord, je lui ai dit que voir la mariée 24h avant son mariage enfin j'ai aménagé au jour même portait malheur… »

Aussi simple que ça…Là actuellement deux sentiments se battent en moi :

Un : Jane veut toujours se marier avec moi mais sous quelles conditions j'en sais rien. Donc c'est moyen mais c'est encourageant…

Deux : Si je ne le vois pas et lui non plus, comment je recolle les morceaux pour qu'effectivement le mariage est lieu ?

Trois : et pas des moindres, Comment je lui annonce que j'attends un bébé et qu'il va être père ?

Je la regarde attentivement (nous venons de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison) et lui demande d'un air tout à fait dégagé, naturel :

« Et je lui annonce comment que je suis enceinte ? Comment je me réconcilie avec lui si je ne peux pas le voir ? Par sms ? »

« Chaque plan a ses défauts mais j'étais bien obligé de trouver quelque chose… Puis tu sais le SMS… »

« J'y crois pas ! T'y a même pas pensé ! »

« Et je te signale que c'est TOI qui a mis 2 mois à comprendre que tu étais enceinte alors maintenant va prendre ta douche, dis adieu au café et laisse moi trouver une foutue solution tranquille ! »

Je traine des pieds et je boude encore on montant les escaliers menant à ma salle de bain.

« Mouais … bon allez rendons nous présentable. »

Tandis que je fais couler mon bain en mode ébouillantage, je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé. Finalement je suis prête pour avoir un enfant ? Pour me marier ? Et si Jane pense encore à son Ex ? Non c'est vrai Jojo est toujours dans la nature… Faudrait peut être lui envoyer un faire part de naissance avec une annotation de notre part : « Merci John, mais pourrais tu avoir l'amabilité de ne pas tuer notre enfant, et éventuellement si tu pouvais te tuer ou te rendre, cordialement Patrick et Teresa Jane »….

Teresa Jane. Teresa Lisbon Jane. Il continuerait à m'appeler…

« Lisbon ! »

Hein ? Comprend plus je viens de l'entendre ? Comment ça se fait … Je deviens comme Jeanne d'arc ou quoi ?

« Non tu n'es pas comme elle, je suis simplement derrière la porte, si je ne peux pas te voir on peut au moins se parler sans se voir non ? »

Alors c'est ça la super idée de ma meilleure amie ? On se parle par porte interposée ? Bon c'est mieux que le téléphone ou le sms au moins.

« T'es toujours là ? Lisbon ? Tu comptes me répondre un jour ou tu te noies pour ne plus avoir à la faire ? »

« Vraiment très drôle Jane ! Non désolée mais je compte bien rester vivante encore un certain temps. Ne t'en déplaise. Humm… Bon … pour ce matin … »

« Oui ? »

« Ne me mets pas la pression. Je me suis énervée… »

« Sérieusement ? Je ne me suis aperçu de rien… D'ailleurs j'ai adoré ton entracte et ta sortie très artistique de l'ascenseur… Dans le plus simple appareil si j'ose dire… »

Je vais le tuer…. C'est décidé. Je me prends la tête à remballer ma fierté et lui me casse en me rappelant l'un des moments les plus honteux (et il y en a eu …) de ma vie….

« Tu sais quoi Jane ? Prends ta brosse à dent et va en enfer emmerder quelqu'un d'autre…. »

« Ma chère, tu te fais vieille ! Tu me l'as déjà dit et je t'ai répliqué si ma mémoire et bonne et elle l'est « c'est où ça » … question à laquelle tu n'as pas encore répondue du reste. »

« C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe…Comme toujours. Et dire encore que je suis vieille et avec mon gentil et meilleur ami qui se trouve être mon joli pistolet automatique je te flingue au travers de la porte. Suis-je assez claire? »

J'entends alors un bruit de cavalcade et des chuchotements il se passe quoi ?

« Bon j'ai mon gilet pare balle, on peut reprendre la conversation…. Donc tu t'excusais c'est bien ça ? »

Effort suprême : tuer Jane signifie : pas de mariage donc pas de gâteau de mariage donc pas de CHOCOLAT ! Car oui j'ai envie de chocolat, de fraise et …

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai envie de …. »

« Lisbon, tout va bien ? »

C'est trop mignon il panique et tambourine à la porte mais en attendant j'ai vraiment envie mais vraiment vraiment envie :

« J'ai envie d'un THE ! JE VEUX un thé ! »

Curieusement les bruits cessent à la porte et j'entends alors comme un grincement désagréable, et un grand cri puis un BOUM dans la porte, un second qui dont trembler les murs de la salle de bain genre séisme de Fukushima avec explosion de la centrale et raz de marée pour finir….

Et d'un seul coup : CRACK !

Jane atterrit dans ma salle de bain, ma porte complètement brisée, lui saignant légèrement et avachi dans une position grotesque tandis que je reste stupidement bouche bée en me demandant à combien vont se monter les réparations ….

« Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé ça me touche…. »

« Non mais attends, tu défonces ma porte, donc coté santé mentale pas de question à se poser mais en plus je vais devoir payer pour ça parce qu'il n'est écrit nulle part sur mon contrat d'assurance qu'on défonce comme ça les portes des gens parce que j'ai une envie de thé ! »

Et c'est là que Jane a une réaction surprenante et une étincelle dans les yeux…. Mamma Mia j'ai peur, généralement c'est quant il a découvert le coupable avant moi cette étincelle …. Il va encore préparer un mauvais coup et moi je suis nue dans mon bain, vulnérable à la seule merci de ses mains qui …. Oh excusez moi je déraille…

Et là il se dirige vers moi tandis que Rosie arrive pour constater l'étendu des dégâts et je lui dis :

« Non mais regarde ce qu'il a fait ! Conversation par porte interposée je te jure ! »

« Jane on peut savoir ce que tu comprends pas dans la phrase « ne pas voir la mariée avant le mariage car ça porte malheur. »

« Je dois savoir quelque chose et je veux voir Lisbon pour ça : Teresa …. »

Pourquoi il m'appelle par mon prénom, je frissonne malgré la chaleur d'Hawaii dans mon bain exponentiellement démultipliée par le beau gosse de la série Alex O'Loughlin…. OMG !

« Teresa … Je reviens devant lui, ses yeux bleus son sourire …. Je bouts !) Es tu … enceinte ? »

Je le fixe d'un regard incrédule et Rosie aussi.

« Comment ?... Comment tu …tu le sais ? Moi-même je le sais que depuis ce matin… »

« Ba tu as eu envie d'un thé et pas d'un café… »

Le retour de la question idiote. Rosie se met à éclater de rire et en avançant dans la salle de bain glisse sur Jane qui se trouve propulsé la tête quasiment sur moi dans la baignoire et se met à éclater de rire en regardant mon ventre en disant :

« Bonjour toi ! Je suis ton père » le tout avec la voix de Dark Vador…. Manque plus que le sable laser en cadeau de naissance et la peluche Ioda dans le berceau … Rigsby jouera Chewie il a le même QI que le Wookie….

Je pensais donc avoir touché le fond et je vous laisse imaginer la scène. Mais c'est sans compter sur le photographe du mariage qui devait passer chez moi pour le traditionnel album. Et pour une fois, oui pour une fois qu'on fait un truc bien dans la tradition, il se retourne contre nous.

Car au moment ou Jane m'embrasse : Flash !

« Je dois avouer que j'en ai vu des choses en tant que photographe, surtout lors de mariage, mais alors celle-ci ce sera la perle de ma collection ! »

Car oui non seulement Jane m'a totalement pardonné, Mais il est toujours en train de fixer mon ventre en me caressant le visage tandis que je suis dans la baignoire et ma future belle sœur et toujours sur son dos qui est couvert de produit démaquillant et autre qui étaient sur la coiffeuse de ma salle de bain et qui dans sa tentative de rattrapage se sont étalés sur elle moi et Jane …

Autant dire qu'on est sans conteste « dans le bain » pour le mariage….

Reste à savoir si on survivra jusqu'à la fin de la journée sans autres catastrophes…

Mais bizarrement … Je n'y crois pas trop….

**Et voila un de plus !**

**Alors déçu ? Vous en pensez quoi ? L'annonce vous convient ?**

**J'attends vos réactions !**

**Bisousssssssssss énormes.**

**MC.**


	26. Le pire cauchemar des femmes

**Chapitre 26 : le pire cauchemar des femmes**

**Coucou ! Je viens de m'apercevoir d'un truc : 199 reviews ! Mdrrrrrrrr**

**J'adore on croirait un chiffre de solde : « attention prix imbattable 199 euro seulement et 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un » Ah NON ! Désolée ce n'est pas encore la 3eme démarque lol**

**Bon allez chapitre 26 : j'avance plus vite car il me reste exactement 18 jours avant mes vacances et je serais limitée niveau connexion donc pas de chapitre du 30.07 au 15.08 sauf si je me mange un McFlurry …. ^^**

_**Allez reviews :**_

_**NinaixStory : Salut ! ça faisait un bail dit moi ! Tu deviens quoi ? En tout cas je suis heureuse de te lire à nouveau ! Alors Cho je le vois bien en Ioda ou en Qui Gon Jin (alors là niveau ortho … Bref le jedi de l'épisode 1 mdr), Van Pelt disons la doublure de l'impératrice, Rosie en Han Solo même si c'est un perso masculin niveau caractère c'est très vaurien, et Hightower le Jedi black donc j'ai aussi oublié le nom et j'en ai marre de me ridiculiser avec ces noms impossibles à prononcer et à écrire lol ! Sur ce voici la suite et merci pour la review !**_

_**AntoniaVolturi : Merci beaucoup la miss ! Voici la suite ! **_

_**Janeandteresa : Oui un melting pot de truc plus invraisemblable les uns que les autres c'est tout moi !**_

_**Fandebones : Si je savais moi-même comment je faisais … Mais c'est une chose qui en entraine une autre et voila … J'aimerais devenir scénariste et par exemple rayer de la carte SODA que je trouve d'une idiotie suprême et remettre enfin Scènes de Ménages mais hélas la vie n'est pas ainsi…. En tout cas ne sois pas jalouse tu sais je pense que toi aussi tu pourrais le faire ! Enfin cette fic ne sera pas éternelle mais une fois terminée je continuerais les autres ! Donc si ça te dit c'est un autre style mais une autre fic du même style me trotte dans la tête donc je verrais. Voila tu sais tout. Encore Merci !**_

_**Allison71320 et Allison71230 Oui la même : tu m'as trop fait rire ! Rassures moi t'es encore en vie ? A tes frères ne te laisseront jamais en paix s'ils t'ont tué je l'ai tu et je l'ai fait souffrir avant ! Bon ça t'a plu ? tu me rassures car honnêtement j'ai GA-LE-RE t'imagines même pas … Et le coup du thé genre elle qui déteste bah ça m'a fait marré ! Bon j'espère que celui te plaira aussi ! Bisous et merci encore !**_

Chapitre 26 :

_Autant dire qu'on est sans conteste « dans le bain » pour le mariage…._

_Reste à savoir si on survivra jusqu'à la fin de la journée sans autres catastrophes…_

_Mais bizarrement … Je n'y crois pas trop…._

Je me traine donc hors de la salle de bain que j'ai tenté d'arranger du mieux que je pouvais et après avoir réussi à me 'dégluer' de Jane – que j'ai du appelé Patrick pour qu'il débarrasse le plancher vite fait celui-ci restant collé à mon ventre. Le choc a été suffisant pour que Rosie le choppe et le fasse sortir. Une vraie mission commando.

Bref maintenant que j'ai retrouvé une tête humaine relativement parlant bien sur et que mes nausées me laisse du répit je descends retrouver mes 3 acolytes : Jane, Rosie et le photographe toujours en train de contempler le chef d'œuvre de sa vie et la plus grande honte de la mienne…

Rosie reprend donc la parole ou du moins elle tente de le faire quand je m'exclame d'un seul coup :

« Jane ! Tu as planqué ou cette tasse de thé que tu as tout le temps à la main ? »

« Euh bah …. »

Moi exaspérée je réponds :

« Non mais c'est dingue tu vas chez les gens, tu te sers chez eux et tu parles tout le temps, et là, comme par magie et j'en suis sure rien que pour me casser les pieds, tu n'alignes pas deux mots, tu n'as pas de thé mais en plus t'as pas encore dévalisé mes voisins ou ma cuisine… Je rêve…. »

Je suis super furieuse et dans mon élan, je viens d'attraper Jane par le col de son foutu complet pingouin quand j'entends un « Souriez » et boum une photo de plus …. Je vais tuer ce mec avant la fin de la journée….

« Tessie, tu te calmes, tu lâches mon frère et surtout tu ne touches plus à ton arme de la journée, parce que je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne survivra. Bon on prendra du thé en route, Alfredo (je la regarde avec une tête bizarre) C'est le nom du photographe ma chérie nous accompagne au centre de beauté. Van Pelt et Hightower nous y rejoigne. Jane, Cho passe te prendre pour le costume. Et Alfredo les rejoindra avant la cérémonie. Bon nous sommes partis ! »

Je regarde Jane qui me rattrape alors que je choppe mon gilet et tente quand même de grappiller mon arme… pour un long et sensuel baiser –limite de l'attentat à la pudeur – tandis que Segafredo ou Zaldamo bref l'autre cloche italienne nous prend en photo… J'essaie de le viser avec mon arme et mais Jane et son éternel sourire se moque de moi : la diversion a réussi il me l'a piqué… Je le hais…

Alors je me fais une vengeance perso tandis que je sors accompagnée de Rosie et de … Machin…

« Si c'est juste pour me piquer mon arme que tu m'embrasses… Je me demande pourquoi je me marierai avec toi… »

Bingo ! Je suis trop trop forte : il marche pas, il court : un vrai sprint !

« Attention, Jane réalise ce qui vient d'arriver, s'élance prends appui sur le canapé qu'il parvient à franchir tel Hussein Bold sur le 110 mètres hais, il prend le virage en courbe du couloir, saute littéralement sur la porte et se jette du haut du pallier en prenant son élan et …. Je ne sais pas trop… atterri… »

« Ou plutôt s'écrase littéralement au pied de sa promise… »

« Ah lala un grand, très grand moment de sport ma chère Rosie, »

« Tout à fait mon cher Cho… »

« Mais j'ajouterais un grand moment de stupidité qui a duré tout de même 5 seconde 32 centièmes précisément. »

« Avec ce score il se place encore derrière Rigsby et son Trois Chocolat…. Ah lalala quel dommage…. »

Et moi morte de rire je continue en m'exclamant :

« Un sourire pour la photo finish Jane ! »

Et tous même le photographe nous éclatons de rire tandis que Jane est toujours étalé à mes pieds tel un joueur de baseball.

Belle joueuse, je me penche et lui fait un rapide smack avec un « à tout à l'heure devant l'autel mon chéri » et nous partons.

Cho s'approche de Jane et lui sort :

« Tu sais tu peux encore renoncer. Elle est un peu… folle sur les bords… »

Il le regarde un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

« Parce que tu te crois capable de dire non à Rosie qui est autant frappée qu'elle ? »

« Un partout. »

_**Chez Vénus, institut de beauté (Toute ressemblance avec un film est toute …. Sauf fortuite !)**_

« Bonjour Mesdames, alors le grand jour est arrivé ! Vos robes sont là bien entendu et ont été retouchées. Parfait passons maintenant au programme du jour. Epilation, masque, gommage, massage, hammam et spa, coiffure, maquillage et tenue. Il y a du boulot, on ne perd pas de temps !

Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes emmenées dans des pièces séparées pour que tout ceci nous soit administré.

Et là mon pire cauchemar se dessine : la chose qu'aucune d'entre nous n'aime sauf les maso, l'enfer à chaque nouvelle application car c'est trop chaud ou ça coule, la plupart du temps on s'arrache la peau, et on a envie de crier… J'ai nommé la plus sophistiquée de toutes les tortures destinées aux femmes dans ce siècle et à tout les metrosexuels qui s'assument : l'EPILATION A LA CIRE CHAUDE….

Et là vous ne pouvez rien faire. L'esthéticienne arrive avec un plaisir malsain telle une lionne sur sa proie qu'elle a longtemps chassée et traque le moindre poil disgracieux et tandis qu'avec une hargne et une jubilation dépassant presque celle de l'orgasme (QUOI je n'exagère que peu !) elle arrache la bandelette vous faisant hurler tel un condamné sur la chaise électrique….

Si on interrogeait les prisonniers de Guantanamo avec ce système je vous jure qu'ils avoueraient tout en deux secondes top chrono….

Donc après avoir réussi à tenir face à cette femme, nous nous rejoignons toutes pour la séance décontraction. Du moins nous le pensions. Tandis que nous nous allongeons sur les confortables tables de massages, quatre autres membres du personnel sourire aux lèvres s'approchent en nous demandant de nous décontracter.

Les cinq premières minutes sont un véritable délice, nous sourions toutes, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…. Vous avez déjà essayé la Zumba ? C'est de la danse sportive on va dire avec des mouvements de Raggaeton, salsa, cumbia…. Et bien maintenant imaginez ça mais allongez avec des positions de Jogga….. Ce ne sont plus des rires qui résonnent mais des cris de souffrance inhumains….

Je ne me remarierai plus jamais ! On va faire baisser le taux de divorce je vous le dis moi !

Enfin après dix minutes, on se lève marchant presque comme des vieilles de 80 ans. Enfin on se repose dans le spa, le hammam, et on enchaine pédicure, manucure et coiffure et maquillage.

Je vous laisse imaginer comment il vous crêpe le chignon… Dans tous les sens du terme, et même les opposés…

Bref, nous sommes toutes enfin présentables et les robes sont prêtes pour Hightower et Van Pelt. Sans que je le sache Rosie avait appelé pour décommander les deux pour nous.

Pendant ce temps, notre cher photographe a réussi a s'introduire dans chacune des pièces ou nous étions – je soupçonne un complot de la part de la direction – pour nous photographier. Les albums de mariage – les 3 – vont être magnifiques….

Pause : 3 !

« Rosie, pourquoi tu as dit trois mariages au fait ? On est que deux, non ? »

« Non, plus depuis hier soir ! Hein Van Pelt ? »

Non, elles me font marcher…. Van Pelt, notre lion déguisé en fleur bleue ? Et je demande enfin :

« Qui ? »

Toute rougissante – essayez d'imaginer un Krikri sortie d'un bon bain bouillonnant à environ 110°C et vous obtiendrez la couleur de ses joues – elle nous sort un :

« Rigsby. »

Incrédule et sous le choc Hightower et moi on manque de tomber de nos chaises. Je savais qu'elle couchait avec mais de là à se marier avec lui… Alors Hightower pose la question

« Chantage ? LSD ? Hallucinogène ? Philtre d'amour non autorisé ? Trauma crânien ? »

« Le coup le plus génial que j'ai jamais eu au lit… »

Cette fois on tombe toutes les trois de nos chaines. Pas sur que bébé va aimer ça et à cette idéee une nausée vient me déranger.

Le pire c'est qu'elle est sérieuse. Elle soupire et s'évente tout en ayant un regard rêveur… Elle est vraiment amoureuse. J'hésite je dois lui dire toutes mes condoléances ou mes sincères félicitations…

Non mais c'est vrai, Van Pelt et Rigsby, ensemble dans…

« Vous l'avez fait ou hier soir d'ailleurs ? »

Rosie enrichît :

« Oui c'est vrai on vous a vu disparaître. »

Elle répond et tente une diversion super gênée :

« Heu….y a pas que le sexe c'est vrai : en plus il cuisine super bien ! Un vrai esclave … J'adore ! »

Hightower rappelle sèchement :

« Agent Van Pelt, l'Agent Lisbon vous a posé une question et je veux une réponse également. »

« On est plus en ser… »

Sa voix mourut soudainement devant le regard de notre supérieur. C'est vrai qu'elle peut faire super peur Hightower …

« Dans le bureau… »

« Lequel ? »

« Tu devrais plutôt dire lesquels en fait … »

Nous nous penchons toutes les trois pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire :

« Bon d'accord : 3 fois dans celui d'Hightower et deux fois dans le votre Lisbon. »

« Oh non ! Demain je change de canapé et je veux que tout soit refait à neuf. Lisbon ne vous inquiétez de rien je fais passer ça en urgences sur le budget. »

« Merci Madame. »

« Et c'est Van Pelt qui va payer la décoration toute neuve. Remercions là, hein Lisbon ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Tandis que Rosie éclatait encore de rire, qui finit par être contagieux, la directrice vint nous chercher pour enfiler nos robes mais j'étais préoccupé par autre chose :

« Je peux avoir une tasse de thé ? »

Van Pelt s'exclama alors :

« Pas de doute cet enfant est bien celui de Jane ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire général immortalisé par notre bien aimé Alfredo !

**Et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que ce chapitre s'achève !**

**Un petit commentaire ?**

**Merci d'avance !**

**Je vous adore !**

**MC.**


	27. Un Mariage trop Parfait P1

_**Chapitre 27 : Un mariage trop parfait ! Part 1**_

_**Coucou ! Ah j'adore ce film, il m'a trop fait délirer … Je l'avoue…. Un ptit M&M's ^^ !**_

_**Bon allez je me doute que vous attendiez ce chapitre ! Plus long car les trois échanges de vœux et quelques imprévus donc divisés en plusieurs parties**_

_**Ensuite un épilogue et ce sera fini. J'aurais pu faire plus mais voila : Peu de reviews, et il faut bien qu'elle finisse un jour. D'autant plus que d'autres fics pas encore terminées m'attendent et qui apparemment vous passionnent tout autant.**_

_**JE VOUS RASSURE : LA FIN EST ECRITE DONC TOUT SERA POSTE D'ICI CE WEEK END.**_

_**Reviews :**_

_**AntoniaVolturi : Merci beaucoup. J'ai lu que tu avais écrit un OS je le regarderais avec plaisir. Merci encore**_

_**Janeandteresa : Merci beaucoup la miss ! Bisous**_

_**Fandebones : Ma fan de Bones préférée ! Merci beaucoup et faisons front contre SODA la série la plus pourrie d'M6 – limite concurrence à Poubelle la vie … Je suis désolée si tu regardes mais franchement… Enfin Merci encore !**_

_**Allison71230 : Je t'accorde le prix de la plus longue review mdr !T'as mal au crâne tu m'étonnes t'as bien du faire la fête ! Merci en tout cas pour le « ta fic en vaut la peine » car en ce moment je crois que ma fic perd du monde. Enfin peu de personnes écrivent des com's. Je la finis donc. Je reprends donc les autres. Je ne vais pas menacer les gens genre je ne publie pas car je n'ai pas de reviews. Voila. Donc finie. Je reprendrais la trilogie en rouge et aussi le fameux (tout le monde l'attend) l'étrange noël de Mister Jane.**_

_**Alors Merci encore et voila la suite !**_

_**La suite :**_

_**Du coté des filles :**_

_Tandis que Rosie éclatait encore de rire, qui finit par être contagieux, la directrice vint nous chercher pour enfiler nos robes mais j'étais préoccupé par autre chose :_

_« Je peux avoir une tasse de thé ? »_

_Van Pelt s'exclama alors :_

_« Pas de doute cet enfant est bien celui de Jane ! »_

_Nouvel éclat de rire général immortalisé par notre bien aimé Alfredo !_

Tandis que nous finissions de nous préparer mutuellement, je me demandais qui de nous allait se marier en premier. Finalement nous décidons de tirer à la courte paille. Après tout, c'est plus pratique.

Après quelques crêpages de chignon et autres, nous arrivons à une conclusion. Tel le mariage de Darcy et Elisabeth ainsi que de Bimgley et Jane nous nous marierons en même temps. Et oui ce sera plus simple en définitive et comme dirait Rosie : « Mon dieu, nous allons faire comme dans Orgueil et Préjugés »… Oui Rosie est une romantique qui s'ignore….

Nous filons dans la voiture - que dis je la limousine, grand luxe, on fait trois mariages en un donc autant en profiter non ? – et se pose un problème de taille. Oui de taille. Comment voulez vous faire rentrer 3 filles avec leur 3 robes de mariées et ceci même dans une limo ? Je vous jure que c'est un casse tête chinois. Finalement au bout de 20 minutes, 2 voiles coincés, une Hightower étouffée par nos robes et une paire de chaussures à talons à jamais tombés dans les limbes nous réussissons malgré tout à nous installer dans cette charmante automobile.

Mais un autre problème surgit : nous sommes vraiment mais vraiment en retard : du coup notre chauffeur décide de se bouger pour arriver à l'heure. Il faut dire que les récriminations d'une femme enceinte menaçant de vomir sur le cuir de sa voiture lui donnent une toute nouvelle notion du mort urgence.

J'adore être enceinte rien que pour cette raison. Je faisais peur avec mon arme (que j'ai d'ailleurs cacher sous ma robe au cas ou) et maintenant je vais faire peur rien qu'avec mon tour de taille et mes hormones en pleine ébullition…. Ahahahahaha je suis la nouvelle Rambo du CBI !

Hum… Désolée de cet aparté… Les hormones vous savez….

Bref nous arrivons enfin dans l'endroit réservé. Il est noir de monde. Mais vraiment. J'explique. 3 mariages. Donc déjà pour un mariage nous avons : la famille du marié, de la mariée, les amis du couple, les voisins, les connaissances et les collègues, sans compter les maris, les femmes, les ex et enfants qui courent partout. Ah la fameuse mention « venez vous en couple ou en célibataire ? » Donc imaginez ceci multiplié par 3 !

Van Pelt a réussi a invité sa famille (des deux cotés) et en prime, le papa entraineur a rameuté son équipe… Et leurs petites amies….

De son coté Rigsby lui sa maman ses cousins et autres … Imaginez les bouffe tout en puissance….

Pour Jane et Rosie : le cirque et le monde du spectacle … J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'ils ramènent les éléphants lions et tigres…

Pour Cho ce sont certains membres de son gang : les voir en smoking avec quelques armes et leur tatouage peut sembler mais étrange mais bon on ne choisit pas sa famille …

Enfin moi : mes frères ont eu la bonne idée de voir qui leur charmante sœur allait épouser. Donc les trois frères (Cent patates !) et leurs épouses et enfants.

Combines le tout maintenant avec les collègues, les amis, le gratin du CBI et les politiciens et juges et ça donne ceci : tout le monde regarde tout le monde, et nous avons des clans prêts à exploser dans tous les sens…. Curieusement je suis pour que Jane nous fasse un petit tour d'hypnose et que YMCA soit de nouveau de mise… J'ai peur ….

Bref nous avons devant nous pas moins de 500 personnes, un buffet digne de l'époque romaine, un DJ survolté, un prêtre complètement largué et une Hightower qui cherche à se caser. Avec ça …

Mais tandis que je remontais l'allée principale avec mes deux autres compagnes il m'apparut une chose : dans ma liste des 500 personnes j'avais oublié deux choses très importantes et mon sourire se fanât dans la contemplation de cet oubli complètement lourd de conséquence….

Ces deux choses sont John Le Rouge, Jojo pour les intimes, on ne le présente plus, des meurtres des poèmes qui nous prennent la tête à propos de tigres, et une course poursuite et notre deuxième plaie Krikri qui a malheureusement été relâchée de sa prison faute de pouvoir la poursuivre pour quoique ce soit….

Tandis que nous la marche résonne et que tout le monde se lève, nous remontons l'allée de pas loin de 200 mètres. (Allez caser tout ce monde pour assister au mariage…) la terreur m'envahit…Mais bon rien de sert de courir il faut partit à point non ? Là j'ai vraiment envie de faire ma Julia Roberts et de me tirer de mon mariage à toute jambe …. SOS !

_**Du coté des garçons **_

Alfredo les avait rejoint pour les prendre en photos tous les trois avant la cérémonie et faire des photos des invités par la même occasion.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva il n'en crût pas ses yeux. La foule généralement d'un milieu social, deux maximum se constituait de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et plus encore. Il y aurait des morts avant la fin de la journée… Il commença à comprendre le manège de Lisbon. Finalement il avait cédé à sa demande si on peut appeler ça comme ça, de lui prendre son arme et de la lui redonner à l'institut…

Bref se demandant vaguement si son gilet par balle ne serait pas de trop il se rendit auprès des gentlemen qui épousaient les trois furies précédemment citées. Ils avaient fini de mettre leur costume tous classique et élégant que seul un élément distinguait. La fleur dans leur poche. Une Rose pour Cho (comme c'est original), un lys pour Rigsby (innocente mais pas trop) et enfin une Immortelle pour Jane. Après plusieurs photos, ils se rendirent donc devant l'autel, complètement angoissés, faute à la tête complètement flippée d'Alfredo.

La musique commença enfin à résonner et les trois jeunes femmes splendides dans leur tenue apparurent aux trois hommes.

Rosie était splendide telle la belle au bois dormant, Grace incarnait la féminité, enfin Teresa la Grâce.

Tout le monde les regardait tendrement, les membres de gang complimentait Cho auprès du gouverneur tandis que les jongleurs et le monsieur loyal parlait tranquillement avec les collèges et frères de Lisbon.

Tout allait donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais voila : la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

**POV Lisbon. (les paroles du prêtre sont en italique)**

Je respirais de nouveau. Tout allait bien. Oui bien. Trop bien peut être. Elle se tourna vers le prêtre tranquillement comme ses compagnons et se mit à prier que rien n'empêche le déroulement du mariage.

_« Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chers sœurs, nous sommes réunis pour célébrer l'union de ces hommes et femmes, par les liens sacrés du mariage »_

Dans quelle galère je me suis embarquée… Vivement que ça se termine…

_« Au commencement, _

_Le Seigneur Dieu dit : _

_" Il n'est pas bon que l'homme soit seul _

_Je vais lui faire une aide qui lui correspondra. " »_

Tu parles … Je suis sure que c'est la femme qui est arrivée avant l'homme. Juste que ceux qui ont écrit la bible sont des sexistes….

_« Avec de la terre, le Seigneur Dieu façonna _

_Toutes les bêtes des champs et tous les oiseaux du ciel,_

_Et il les amena vers l'homme _

_Pour voir quels noms il leur donnerait. _

_C'étaient des êtres vivants, …. »_

Et bla et bla et bla, j'ai envie d'un thé, et je ferais bien une petite sieste tiens.

_« L'homme quittera son père et sa mère,_

_Il s'attachera à sa femme, _

_Et tous deux ne feront plus qu'un. »_

Ah de la musique chouette ! ça change ! Bon les témoignages des amis… Pfffffff. Quelle bande d'hypocrite. Mais pourquoi je voulais me marier moi ?

Enfin ça fait une heure qu'on poirote et je sais qu'il va se passer un truc.

Et voila la partie délicate. Fatidique à laquelle il arrive toujours un problème. Le fameux :

_« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais »_

Et là dans quasiment 95% des mariages, il y a toujours un môme qui se met à pleurer, ou une femme qui éternue, voir un problème avec la musique… Bref je m'attendais un peu à n'importe quoi quand l'enfer s'abattit sur nous !

« JE M'OPPOSE A CE MARIAGE ! »


	28. Un Mariage trop Parfait P2

_**Chapitre 28 - Un Mariage Trop Parfait Part 2**_

_**Seconde partie sur les trois ! L'échange des vœux. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Fandebones : Tu connais la réponse je le sens, je le sais mais t'inquiète… lisbon va s'en charger ! Oui je suis de retour et je vais même continuer ma chère histoire l'étrange noël de Mister Jane. Je suis en train de taper un chapitre. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a ce chapitre, un autre et enfin l'épilogue. Et oui elle est terminée. J'ai d'autres idées dont une qui me trotte dans la tête avec toujours cet humour décapant et je ferais peut être une suite de celle-ci, je verrais. Voila sur ce j'attends tes commentaires. Gros bisous.**

**LAurore : et non ce n'est pas Mashburn du moins pas tout de suite ! Mais je te rassure tu le verras. Sur ce bonne lecture et encore merci. Bisous.**

**Allison71230 : Ne te laisse pas mourir de faim à cause de ma fic ! Merci de me consoler. Lol. Oui l'étrange noel de Mister Jane est de retour – nouveau chapitre ce soir peut être je ne sais pas. Je mets la dernière touche à l'épilogue là. Sur ce merci pour ton soutien constant je t'adore ma tite Alli ! Gros bisous et bon ap' !**

**LA SUITE **

_Et là dans quasiment 95% des mariages, il y a toujours un môme qui se met à pleurer, ou une femme qui éternue, voir un problème avec la musique… Bref je m'attendais un peu à n'importe quoi quand l'enfer s'abattit sur nous !_

_« JE M'OPPOSE A CE MARIAGE ! »_

Et bien voila ça s'est fait je vous le donne en mille : Krikri ! Elle est arrivé tenez vous bien en robe de mariée avec un voile. Si si je vous jure (vous voyez la scène dans une nounou d'enfer, avec Cee Cee qui veut la place de Fran, bah là c'est pareil ! MAIS OU EST NILES quand on en a besoin ! grrrrrrrrr)

Bref, tout ça a donné un maelstrom de conséquences : des gens qui s'indignent, des enfants qui hurlent, Rosie qui s'énerve et moi blasée….

Finalement alors que tout le monde commence à crier, hurler tranquillement je me retourne, prends ma robe à pleine main sentant à peine Jane me dire quelque chose et je me pointe devant Krikri, telle Susan dans desperate housewives mais sans le couplet « c'est ma meilleure amie et je suis désolée ».

« Jane est à moi Lisbon alors rends le moi. »

« Jane n'est pas un jouet et c'est à moi qu'il a demandé de l'épouser aux dernières nouvelles donc dégage de là avant que je m'énerve. »

« Pffffffff tu n'es rien il te larguera, regardes toi tu es petite, moche et …. »

Quant c'est trop, c'est trop (ico) !

Je sors mon arme devant tout le monde tandis que Rosie se rapproche de moi avec le micro.

« Ma chérie tu devrais te calmer. »

« Me calmer ? cette femme bousille mon mariage mais je dois me calmer ? »

« Ecoutes le prêtre et tout le monde sait qu'elle est dingue, et dans ton état ce n'est pas bon de t'énerver. »

« Je ne suis pas énervée je suis en colère. »

« Mais bien sur. Bref ma chère Krikri je voulais que vous sachiez que cette petite bombe ici présente est la future femme de mon frère mais surtout qu'elle attend son enfant et que ses hormones lui font faire un peu n'importe quoi … Je partirais donc si j'étais vous…. »

« Noooooooooooooooooooon ! Mon Patrick ne peut pas les esprits me l'auraient dit ! »

Elle hurlait ceci tandis que les gardes de la sécurité la soulevaient pour la faire sortir de l'église. Rosie prit l'arme de mes mains alors que Jane me trainait de nouveau devant le prêtre tandis que j'essayais de retourner vers elle pour lui faire la tête au carré.

Mais les mots de MON Jane sur la lune de miel me mirent du baume au cœur et je me remettais devant le prêtre, complètement stone.

_« Bien personne d'autres ?Alors continuons la cérémonie. »_

Allons y : les vœux maintenant …

_« Rosie et Kimbble : échangez vos vœux »_

_**Rosie : « Mon cher Kimbble, tu es exactement le contraire de moi et je crois sincèrement que si je ne t'avais pas rencontré je ne serais plus vivante à l'heure qu'il est car crois mettre Tessa et Patrick en couple c'est pas du gâteau. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir un homme si froid si insensible que toi … La plupart du temps du moins car tu tempères mes ardeurs … Quoique parfois tu les réchauffes aussi. Alors a notre vie ensemble mon chérie…. »**_

_**Cho : « tu es la plus exaspérante, la plus dingue et la plus jolie tête de mûle du monde, abusant de ma patience légendaire et de mon flegme mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais une autre femme qui n'égalerait pas cette magnifique joie de vivre qui me fait tout oublier. »**_

Je me retenais avec les autres pour ne pas éclater de rire, du pur style entre les deux. Je savais que j'avais préparé un de mon cru pour Jane mais bon, restait Van Pelt et Rigsby également. Le pauvre prêtre….

_« Hum bien, Wayne et Grace c'est à vous »_

_**Grace : « Mon cher Wayne, hier encore je me disais que tu étais le pire boulet qu'il n'y est jamais eu sur terre. C'est vrai tu manges tout le temps, tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais tu as quant même un bon job, tu es un super cuisto, un coup génial au lit et un beau gosse. Je n'attendais rien de plus. Je t'aime ».**_

_**Wayne : « Grace, chaque jour sans toi c'est comme une journée sans donuts, bref une calamité de vivre sans toi, alors pour moi tu es mon sucre d'orge, mon bretzel avec la complexité d'une pièce montée qui ne découvre jamais totalement les facettes ou les ingrédients et cette surprise fait que je suis à toi à jamais »**_

Je tiens à préciser que le prêtre est à la limite au bord de l'apoplexie et qu'il n'a pas encore entendue les nôtres. Le pauvre pourra prendre sa retraite après. Tout le monde dans l'assistance est mort de rire. Et nous aussi. Décidemment ce mariage est une catastrophe mais ça nous ressemble.

_« Bien pour finir Patrick et Teresa c'est à vous…. »_

_**Teresa : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni comment je t'aime mais je crois qu'être enfermé dans un ascenseur, faire des complots contre toi avec l'aide de ta sœur, me pseudo suicider et enfin subir ta demande en mariage m'ont aidé à prendre la décision la plus dingue de ma vie : à savoir t'épouser et cerise sur le gâteau à avoir un enfant avec toi. »**_

_**Patrick : « Je n'ai jamais su comment te dire que je t'aimais mais je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir tous les deux pour notre plus grande joie et je compte bien t'en faire voir encore de toutes les couleurs et savoir exactement ce que tu veux à tout instant pour te faire enrager mais j'ai surtout encore envie de te faire boire du thé… »**_

Je crois que nous avons perdu le prêtre mais peu importe. Finalement nous échangeons nos alliances enfin.

Puis le prête lance le traditionnel : _« Vous pouvez embrasser vos mariées »_

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai encore un cadeau pour Jane et celui la je crois qu'il va vraiment lui plaire…

_**POV extérieur **_

Tandis que tous sortaient de l'église pour la réception un contingent de policiers en tout genre gardait la scène ou se déroulait la soirée des mariages. Car de retour après toutes les photos les applaudissements les remerciements les félicitations, il restait la réception. Et quelle réception.

Lisbon avait toujours eu une idée derrière la tête et elle savait qu'elle ne drevrait pas la louper. Apparemment le miracle avait eu lieu.


	29. Un Mariage trop Parfait P3

_**Chapitre 29 Un Mariage Trop Parfait Part 3**_

_**Dernière partie avant l'épilogue. Elle sera assez courte.**_

_**Reviews !**_

_**Chap 27 :**_

_**Pepe64**__** : Merci ma grande ! Le chapitre 29 dans quelques minutes ! Bisous.**_

_**Chap 28 :**_

_**Fandebones **__**: succulent ! lol Mieux qu'une recette de cuisine. En ce qui concerne le délire ce n'est pas ça mais tu vas voir. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Bisous et Merci encore.**_

_**Janeandteresa **__**: Oula ma belle ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? tu peux m'en parler sur facebook si tu veux ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te remonte le moral. Gros bisous et bon courage.**_

_**Allison71230 **__**: Non tu ne meurs pas avant la fin ! Non mais ! Mais oui tu pourras même avoir un morceau de pièce montée mais faut d'abord que je le sauve de Rigsby et sa famille ! mdrrrrrrrr. Gros bisous ma choupette !**_

_**Pepe64 : Ahhhhhhhh ! tintin ! La voila la suite ! Bisous et merci mistinguette.**_

_**LA SUITE**_

Lisbon avait toujours eu une idée derrière la tête et elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas la louper. Apparemment le miracle avait eu lieu.

Quel miracle me direz-vous ? Eh bien … Nous allons y assister ensemble.

_**POV Lisbon**_

Si Jane savait ce que j'avais préparé pour lui il m'aurait brûlée vive mais bon : je savais aussi que mon seul espoir pour vivre une vie normale - enfin avec Jane le normal devient relatif - était celui de ne plus avoir d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Donc j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Tandis que je débarquais avec Jane et les invités je reconnus la perplexité sur son visage ainsi que de la plupart des autres. Sauf Cho, Hightower et quelques autres.

Bref il y avait une mise en scène très sympathique, selon moi, et surtout selon le dompteur. On a des gens du cirque autant en profiter. Une grande cage recouverte d'un drap blanc et tout autour des jongleurs, des cracheurs de feu et quelques clowns complétaient la panoplie. Un magicien se tenait devant la cage, près à nous éblouir.

Je m'avançais laissant Jane et les autres qui ne comprenaient pas pour atteindre la scène. Je m'emparais du micro et pris quelques secondes pour me remettre. Enfin je commençais ma tirade.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venu à nos mariages respectifs et nous espérons que vous passerez une excellente soirée. Mais avant que nous commençions à manger et à déhancher nos corps sur la piste, je voudrais ouvrir et offrir un cadeau de mariage particulier à quelqu'un. Celui-ci étant pour mon mari. Je voudrais que tu saches que j'aie fait ça pour nous et que j'espère vraiment que tu en seras heureux. Mais que tu comprendras aussi qu'il faut parfois savoir renoncer au risque de perdre quelque chose d'autre. »

Je me reprenais en le regardant droit dans les yeux et je repris :

« Je vous présente donc notre invité d'honneur : le seul, l'unique John Le Rouge ! »

Je les regardais tous et surtout Jane, mon mari. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux il était comme foudroyé. L'homme était encore vivant, et je savais que sans lui on ne vivrait plus vraiment alors…

« Comment ? »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça.

Je n'en ai rajouté que peu avant de voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

« Je lui ai envoyé un faire part et une invitation dans tous les journaux. Et tu sais quoi ? Il est venu ! »

Nous éclatons de rire et je revois enfin cette émotion de bonheur tandis que Jojo débarrasse le plancher. Tout le monde applaudit, tout le monde est heureux, et tout le monde parle et boit avant de passer à table … Je me dis que cette fois tout va bien

Enfin presque. Car nous avons eu l'ex de Jane (Krikri), le briseur de couple (Jojo) mais moi ? Et oui le troisième invité surprise c'est qui ?

« Alors Tessa ? Je suis milliardaire beau gosse et tu m'as préféré Jane ? Je te comprends mais ça me déçoit. Enfin je t'ai offert un cadeau de mariage qui devrait te plaire. »

Mon grand ami Mashburn… Je vois le regard de Jane et ça fait peur. Avant il jouait avec lui mais là… C'est vrai que je me le suis fait mais à l'époque Jane il me poussait littéralement dans ses bras donc… Et maintenant je me retrouve entre deux avec un Jane qui crève de jalousie.

Et vous savez quoi, vous témoins de cette histoire de fous : J'aime ça. J'aime cette sensation. J'aime Jane…. Mais surtout J'ADORE le voyage que Mashburn nous a offert ! 3 semaines de folies à Tahiti dans un hôtel 5 étoiles.

C'est vrai que se faire offrir son voyage de noces par son ex est bizarre mais bon… c'était sur la liste de mariage, et lui il peut. Finalement je lui accorde une danse et on reste ami, du moins autant qu'on peut avec Jane.

C'est trop mignon tellement jaloux…. Je suis dans une bulle. Quoi ? Oui mon cynisme semble envolé mais je m'en fiche.

Nous mangeons – ou dévorons, pour certains, puis nous six, nous ouvrons le bal. On danse … sur devinez quoi ?

YMCA !

La fête se termine à pas d'heure et nous filons tous vers l'aéroport chacun partant dans une direction différente. Hawaii pour Rig' et Grace, les Seychelles pour Cho et Rosie et enfin nous donc à Tahiti !

Le sable chaud, la mer, les cocotiers, le room service le lit…

_**Et l'épilogue au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Gros bisous MC.**_


	30. Sur la Plage Abandonnée Non Jane !

_**Chapitre 30 : Sur la plage abandonnée … Non dans l'ascenseur coincé, JANE !**_

_**Et oui le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Mince je suis limite en train de pleurer. Vous allez tous me manquer de même que ma cynique de Lisbon mais je l'avais commencé encore disons dans de bonnes dispositions mais des complications m'ont fait je crois un peu perdre le fil de cette fiction et je ne veux pas la massacrer.**_

_**C'est un peu comme une série ça perd de la vitesse à un moment et je crois qu'il est arrivé.**_

_**Je vous remercie infiniment pour m'avoir lu, merci énormes pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des com's, ceux qui m'ont ajoutés aux favoris. Voila je crois que je n'ai oublié personne.**_

_**ENFIN MERCI TOUT SPECIAL A CELLES QUI ONT PERMIS A CETTE FIC DE CONTINUER :**_

_**Janeandteresa, sweetylove30, Daidi, fandebones, Allison71230, ShaiArg, Pepe64, Silhara, Pasca, Ninaixstory,MlleMiuIris, Izarra-sub, IantoJack, filament de lune, Mini, Shizuru, Felicitiz, Crangel23, Luciole, Ponou… et à toutes celles que je n'ai pas cité.**_

_**Dernières reviews :**_

_**Fandebones : John Le Rouge finit derrière les barreaux. Par la suite (s'il y a suite) on verra. Mais pour le moment tout le monde pense qu'il est en prison. Le voici le petit épilogue ! Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews et la dernière phrase de celle-ci. C'est très gratifiant.**_

_**Janeandteresa : j'espère que tu vas mieux et merci encore pour ta fidélité !**_

_**Allison71230 : Oui je suis désolée mais toute histoire a une fin… Je ferais peut être une suite qui sait ? Mais pour le moment j'en ai d'autres à finir dont une que tout le monde me demande : l'étrange noel de Mister Jane. Donc …**_

_**Voici donc l'épilogue. Peut être cette histoire aura-t-elle une suite … **_

_**Epilogue : Tahiti, au bord de l'eau**_

« On est pas bien là tranquillement sur la plage… Pas d'enquêtes, pas de coup de fil, pas de coup tordu… »

« Pas d'ex, pas de tueurs en série… »

« Y a pas à dire c'est parfait ! »

Moment de silence entre nous. Dans notre hamac au bord de l'eau, pour Jane un cocktail qui a l'air super et pour moi le même mais sans alcool. Il parait que ce n'est pas bon pour les femmes enceintes. Donc bon… Mise à part les nausées matinales et le fait que j'ai tout le temps faim, je me sens vraiment bien.

Enfin selon moi. Car je commence à prendre du poids, quasiment rien mais vous devez comprendre que j'ai faim. Et alors que je me goinfrais normalement, c'est-à-dire proprement contrairement à la méthode Rygsbienne. Bref un serveur fait une réflexion intempestive sur le fait que « j'ai de belles courbes » (oui le fait d'être enceinte a de belles et miraculeuses proportions à sublimer certains endroits du corps…) et moi je l'ai interprété comme « elle a grossi ».

Donc je me suis énervée et c'est Jane qui m'a calmé, le tout provoquant une scène dans le restaurant 5 étoiles. La classe. C'est Jane qui m'a tout expliqué… Foutues hormones…

Bizarrement depuis plus personne ne me casse les pieds…

Enfin je demande donc à Jane de rentrer car j'ai faim.

« Tu sais que tu vas vraiment prendre du poids si tu continues comme ça… (Regard très très noir de ma part) mais on y va…. »

Bien, parfait petit Patrick. Nous nous levons du hamac, et nous rentrons vers l'hôtel. A la réception nous reprenons notre clé et nous nous dirigeons vers notre chambre se trouvant dans la suite du 5eme étage. (Merci Mashburn)

Nous grimpons dans l'ascenseur échangeant des sourires (nous n'allons plus au restaurant à cause de moi) et tandis que la montée nous rappelle des souvenirs nous faisant sourire, un bang retentit.

L'ascenseur. Immédiatement je suis prise entre deux sentiments. Plus de temps avec Jane dans un ascenseur ou le fait de paniquer parce que encore une fois je suis coincée dans un espace restreint.

« Lisbon c'est toi qui … »

« Non pas cette fois j'ai rien fait non plus. »

« Alors on est … »

« Oui JANE ON EST PAS SUR UNE PLAGE ABANDONNEE MAIS DANS UN ASCENSEUR BLOQUE ! »

« Bon je suppose que le temps qu'il s'en aperçoive… On peut faire autre chose ? »

« Comme quoi ? Un strip poker, action ou vérité ? »

« Moi j'ai une autre idée en tête…. »

« Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne même pas… »

_**Pendant ce temps du coté de la Californie…**_

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui, Crocker ? »

« J'ai fait comme vous aviez demandé, M et Mme Jane sont …. Hum… coincés dans l'ascenseur. »

« Parfait Crocker. Voyez vous, quitte à perde Teresa, autant le faire en bon prince et je suis sure que trouver ce nouveau prétexte pour elle et Jane lui rappellera comment nous avons joué les bonnes fées. »

« Monsieur vous voulez dire que… »

« Que voulez vous… Les paris avec Patrick Jane, on est toujours sur de ne jamais les gagner… Allez savoir depuis combien de temps il avait planifié tout ça… »

_**Et oui ainsi s'achève cette histoire. Un jour peut être connaitrez vous le secret de Mashburn et Jane. Sur ce bonne rentrée et rejoignez moi dans mes autres histoires …**_

_**Gros bisous. MC.**_


End file.
